The Trial of Luke Skywalker
by LPK9
Summary: Emperor Palpatine is dead, and Luke Skywalker is on trial for his assassination. Darth Vader finally realizes his dream of ascending to the Imperial throne, but his son's presence brings back long buried memories of his time in the Light. This is an AU which takes place about a year after Han Solo is rescued from Jabba. There is no Death Star 2.
1. Chapter 1

Content: AU. Luke and Vader are OOC, probably :-).

Disclaimer: I don't own SW

Chapter 1

As Darth Vader thundered down the gray corridors of the Emperor's palace on Imperial Center, he was vaguely aware of the members of the 501st behind him. They had started at a half trot and were now at a full jog to keep up with his ground eating strides.

Ahead and above him, at the forefront of his awareness, enveloping his Force sense, was the usually nova like presence of his son.

But the nova was diminished now. The brightness was collapsing, and flickering, and dying. Vader sensed Luke growing weaker by the moment.

There was very little time.

He rounded the last corner to the elevator leading to the Emperor's throne room. As usual, 6 red cloaked guards stood, with force pikes at the ready. Commander Flaust stood at the side, dressed in the nondescript gray of Imperial officers. He stepped forward hastily to bar Vader.

"My Lord, the Emperor has ordered that he not be disturbed!" he said firmly.

Vader forced himself to grab the last shredded remains of self control. A fight with the well trained Royal Guards would only delay him. He had no time for delay.

"Commander," he said, using every iota of force power he could find to convince the Commander, "I have sensed that the Emperor is in grave danger. I must aid him immediately."

(Not that the Emperor was "in danger" anymore. But those present didn't need to know that yet.)

Flaust paused. He had been well trained by the Emperor himself and was not prone to Force suggestion.

"You are certain, my Lord?"

"I am certain, Commander. I must be allowed to pass."

Uncertainty played across the Commander's face. To disobey the Emperor was to invite a death sentence. But Vader was the Emperor's second in command, and his Force link to his Master was acknowledged, if not understood.

Vader waited a few more agonizing seconds and then stated, "I will take full responsibility for my intrusion, Commander."

"Very well, my Lord. Your men must wait here. Guards, come with us."

Vader nodded grudgingly.

"Captain," he instructed his second in command, "Communicate with me when my medic arrives."

"As you wish, my Lord,"

The elevator to the throne room was large and lavish. The 8 men moved on board with room to spare, and Vader slammed the door shut with the Force as quickly as possible. As it rose, he absently noted again the use of rare Alderaanian fire crystal to accent the walls. It was typical of Palpatine to flaunt his power and wealth by buying up most of Alderaan's remaining fire crystal to decorate his _elevator_.

The elevator doors parted and Vader stepped forward rapidly, scanning the room in a few seconds. The throne room was spacious and dimly lit. The throne stood on a raised dais. At the foot of the throne, the huddled heap of Emperor Palpatine was sprawled in unmoving silence. Three meters closer to the elevator, another form lay on the ground, moaning softly.

Luke.

Vader stepped forward quickly, barely sparing a glance for the dismembered remains of his former master.

Yes, Palpatine was dead.

But his son still lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Introducing the main OC, defense attorney Trist

Counselor Trist picked up the bottle of Correllian whiskey and lifted it to pour into glass.

Then stopped, and put the bottle back down.

Getting drunk really wasn't going to help matters at all.

Moodily, he stood up and moved from his desk to the window. The weather outside reflected his mood quite nicely, he thought savagely. Imperial Center weather was well regulated by Imperial Weather Control. Apparently, the powers that be decided that a cold, grim rain was appropriate today after the sudden and shocking assassination of Emperor Palpatine yesterday. Tomorrow, when Emperor Palpatine was buried with honors, the weather would no doubt be clearer. Perhaps they'd keep the dark clouds though, in keeping with the general gloom associated with the death of the Great Emperor.

Not that Trist thought Palpatine was great, but like most people he had learned to keep not just his words, but his thoughts, under control. Spies were everywhere, and there were rumors that some were Force sensitives who could literally read people's minds. Trist wasn't sure he believed in the Force, but he knew it was best to err on the side of caution.

Trist had built his life by choosing his battles and doing his job well. He was one of a rare and dying breed, defense attorneys for those accused of criminal acts and involved in civil disputes. Back in the days of the Old Republic, attorneys like Trist's father had built thriving practices defending those accused of crimes. With the advent of the Empire, the number of cases had dropped rapidly as more people were summarily executed or imprisoned without trial.

Still, some trials continued, at least partly (Trist thought cynically) to manipulate the people into believing some vestige of justice remained in the Empire. And there were always civil suits between Imperial citizens. Trist hadn't defended many people accused of crimes in the last 5 years, as the Imperial grip tightened and "justice" became just a byword.

And his last criminal defense hadn't gone well at ALL. Was it only 8 months ago that his life began to unravel?

Well, it was what it was. This was the last day he would be in this office, where he had worked hard for 25 years. His house was about to be turned over to his creditors, and his family was safely off planet, ready to start a new and uncertain life in the Outer Rim.

A faint buzz from the outer office door broke through is musings, indicating someone had entered his office. This was unexpected. Sate Presage's minions had been blocking access for potential clients for several months, though he was allowed inside. It had been painful to watch those smirking goons every day he entered his office. He had kept coming because staying home was even more depressing, and he didn't need to inflict his gloomy moods on his wife and daughters.

Trist reached for the blaster at his side and took a step away from the window so that he wasn't silhouetted against the light. While Trist thought his enemies would allow him to leave Imperial Center without violence, he couldn't be sure. It was possible some enterprising member of Sate Pestage's inner circle would choose to take him out permanently.

If so, he would not go without a fight.

He tensed as his inner door opened, then relaxed slightly.

"Jom!" he exclaimed as he recognized the man entering the office.

"Hello, Trist." The graying man who stood just inside the door had aged significantly in the last 5 years.

Jom and Trist had gone to law school together and, during that time, developed a strong and enduring friendship. They were at the top of all their courses and had engaged in a friendly but sharp rivalry for the top position in their graduating class. When the Emperor rose to power, Jom had moved into the Imperial Law Department whereas Trist has struck out on his own as a defense attorney. They had last crossed paths at a high society wedding 5 years ago. Trist's wife was distantly related to the bride.

Jom was a man that Trist had trusted implicitly. But with Imperial Center in turmoil, nothing was as it seemed. Why was Jom here?

"May I sit down?" Jom inquired politely.

Trist started and moved his hand away from his blaster.

"Of course, I apologize," he said, sitting down himself. "Can I get you a drink?"

As Trist looked closer at his old friend, he belatedly noted the exhaustion on Jom's face. His face was pale and circles darkened the skin below his eyes. His uniform, while clean, looked slightly wrinkled. Trist had been so caught up in his own troubles that he hadn't considered how difficult life must be for those even peripherally involved with the inner workings of the Empire. Jom apparently hadn't slept since the assassination.

Jom sat down and waved a hand, "Nothing for me, thank you. I'm on duty. But go ahead."

On duty?

"No, I don't need any more liquor today, Jom," Trist sighed.

"I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here, old friend," Jom said gently.

"Yes. I assume you know what happened to me?"

"The basic outline, yes. Enough to know what you've been through. And I'm sorry. But I am in a serious time crunch so I'd appreciate if I could lay out my offer to you."

Trist quirked an eyebrow, "An offer? What kind of offer?"

Jom smiled, "The usual kind. A job defending someone in criminal court. I am convinced you are the very best person for this, but I want to make it clear I'm not pressuring you in any way. It is entirely your choice. I would ask that if you say no, you not share the details of this visit with anyone."

Trist looked bewildered, "Jom, I'm through. Finished. I'm 100,000 credits in debt and behind on my house payment. The … individual…that I crossed is making my life here on Imperial Center impossible. Marnika and the girls are safely visiting relatives in the Outer Rim and I'll close things up and leave in a few days. I'm sorry, but your information must have been in error if you think I am in any way available."

Jom sat up straighter and started ticking off his fingers for emphasis, "I know what happened. One: you agreed to defend the son of a minor Imperial official who was accused of assault at a cantina. Two: you realized through your exemplary research that your client was innocent. Three: you realized your client was being set up by a member of Pestage's inner circle to protect the guilty party, who was in danger of losing an important position in court if he was even accused of the assault. Four: Pestage's agents warned you off. Five: You refused to bow out. Your client was mysteriously killed in prison and Pestage set out to destroy your life by scaring away clients and filing a ridiculous civil suit against you, which he manipulated so that you owe him the sum of 100,000 credits. Do I have it down right?"

Trist glanced outside at the gloom again. He had been incredibly stupid to think he could challenge Pestage. Now his client was dead and his family's comfortable life was no more.

"Yes, Jom, that's accurate. So I'm not available."

Jom leaned back in his seat and ran a weary hand through his graying hair. "Trist, again, no pressure, but if you take this job I can guarantee you won't have any trouble with Pestage again, and you'll have 150,000 credits in your account by the end of today."

Trist felt his mouth gape open. He looked at the rum again. Maybe he really was drunk to the point of hearing things?

"150,000 credits by tonight? And Pestage off my back?"

"Yes."

Did dreams really come true? Trist had been practical since his first speeder was wrecked by a droid gone haywire at a fueling station when he was only 12 years old. He learned early that life rarely handed him Nabooian chiblas without the associated pits.

He sighed, "Ok, Jom, lay it out for me. Who's the client, what's the charge, and most importantly, how can you get Pestage to lay off of me?"

Jom smiled grimly, "Pestage will leave you alone because Lord Vader, soon to be Emperor Vader, will order him to. Your client is Luke Skywalker, and the charge is assassination of the Emperor."


	3. Chapter 3

For what does it profit a man to gain the whole world and forfeit his soul?

Mark 8:36 (ESV)

Darth Vader stared out the window at the darkening sky of Coruscant. He much preferred that name to Imperial Center, and planned to change it back formally as soon as possible.

Coruscant, home to a thousand memories. Some good, some bad, some so agonizing he could not bear to let them rise to his conscious thought. The ones of _her_ were the hardest to bear. And with his son, their son, lying in a medical bed nearby, he was finding it harder and harder to push her down into his subconscious. Nor, if he was honest with himself, did he entirely want to forget her anymore.

A door slid open and a man entered. Vader turned around to look at him. Agent Lorn was one of his very best and he could sense he had information.

"Report," he ordered.

"My Lord, we have successfully apprehended the bounty hunters who captured Skywalker and Organa. They were still within the Imperial City limits and are being brought to the detention facility here in the palace. Their leader claims that an imperial agent embedded in the Rebellion fed the bounty hunters information about an attempt by rebels to free certain prisoners at the Imperial prison on Kashyyyk. The bounty hunters intercepted Skywalker and Organa at a rendezvous point in space and succeeded in using a tractor beam to bring their ship on board. There was a fight in the hanger and the prisoners were successfully rendered unconscious, though there were more than 20 bounty hunter casualties. Both prisoners were heavily drugged throughout their journey to the Emperor's throne room. Once the prisoners were delivered, the Emperor ordered the bounty hunters to leave and threatened them with execution if they told anyone about the prisoners. It seems clear that the Emperor was desirous of keeping Skywalker and Organa's captures a secret from everyone, including you. Thus, bounty hunters were employed instead of regular troops, whose activities would likely have attracted our notice."

Vader nodded. He knew that Palpatine had been plotting to turn his son and use Luke against him. He was surprised, however, that his Master had moved so quickly to cut him out of the process completely. Did Palpatine really believe he could turn his powerful, stubborn son on his own? Well, he had presumably realized his error as he died.

"Do they know the identity of the embedded agent in the Rebellion?" he asked Lorn.

"I do not know, my Lord. I shall pursue that if you desire."

"That is my wish, yes. Report to me with additional information as soon as possible."

"Yes, my Lord."

Vader spent the next 30 minutes dealing with various dignitaries and reading reports. Even as heir apparent to the throne, there were myriad details to decide – whether Vader would stay in his own palace or move to Palpatine's, details of his formal ascension to Emperor (which would take place almost immediately), what he would do about the Rebellion, and - what to do about his son. His son who had killed the Emperor. And unfortunately, Palpatine's guards had spread the news that Luke was responsible for the Emperor's death, and that information was now being broadcast on holonet news networks across the galaxy. He should have silenced the guards, but his concern at Luke's physical condition had drowned out other considerations.

Luke's destruction of the Death Star made him Enemy #1 in the minds of most Imperials. This latest act increased the rage of the Imperial elite and troops to titanic heights. While Vader had no problem disappointing the Emperor's cronies, he was concerned that when Luke joined him, there would be so much hatred against his son that it would be difficult for Luke to inspire necessary loyalty among the troops. Furthermore, when it was announced that Luke was Vader's son, the incorrect assumption would be that Vader had plotted with his son to kill his Master. While Vader would have been glad to kill his Master, the time was not right to openly acknowledge his enmity against Palpatine. He had planned to move carefully against Palpatine, with plans in place to consolidate power. Luke's sudden and startling actions had left Vader's plans in shambles. Not for the first time, he thought wryly, his son had succeeded in surprising him.

Many were calling for Luke's public execution as soon as possible. Thus, the trial. It would let passions cool while most Imperials would assume it was merely a show trial leading up to a dramatic execution. He had his own plans for the trial, of course. He had arranged with one of his best lawyers, Jom, to hire a competent defense attorney for the boy, and Jom had informed him that a personal acquaintance had agreed to the task. He hoped Luke woke up soon so Vader could discuss these matters with his son, and determine his son's attitude toward him. 36 hours had passed since the Emperor's death, and Luke was still unconscious from his injuries.

After responding to numerous reports and providing instruction to subordinates, Vader decided that he could legitimately check on his son again. He was painfully aware that his preference was to settle permanently next to Skywalker's bed and wait, consigning the galaxy to perdition if it liked. He was forcing himself to do work that had to be done, and not give into emotions that were hardly befitting a Sith Lord. But whether he acknowledged it or not, the desire was there to spend all the time he could with Luke. Luke was 24 years old and thus far Vader had spent all of a few hours in his son's company. And during that brief meeting, they'd been battling viciously in a lightsaber fight that resulted in Luke losing his right hand and then plummeting to what should have certain doom.

Vader strode out of the conference room towards his son, whose Force presence, while muted, was still strong in Vader's mind. Security was as tight as Vader could make it. In his life as Anakin Skywalker, he had gotten in and out of more serious situations than he could remember, including close encounters with jail cells. Luke was equally slippery, perhaps more so. Therefore, Vader had numerous troops stationed nearby (all with blasters exclusively designed to stun.) The medical ward itself was placed next to his personal quarters in the palace. He had done everything he could to keep his Force sensitive son secure. The problem was, he wasn't confident that it was enough. Luke's incredible feat of destroying the Emperor filled Vader with concern. His son was, he knew, very powerful in the Force. But Luke was also apparently far better trained now than he was at Bespin, just 18 months earlier. Vader didn't want to use draconian measures to keep Luke under control, and hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Vader tapped in the code to turn off the force field and swiftly entered into the makeshift medical ward. Vader had prepared these quarters for Luke as soon as he learned, 4 years ago, that his son was alive. He had included some medical equipment, knowing that Luke was prone to injury. The medical support had been hastily augmented yesterday once Luke's injuries were found to be significant.

Luke lay unmoving on the medical bed. He was dressed only in a sleeveless white shirt and medical trousers. The livid Force lightening marks on his arms were fading slightly, and the bruises on his face were healing. The most serious injury was on his right leg. Luke's foot had been cut off just above his right ankle. 2 IV's were placed in his restrained right arm to provide necessary medication and nutrition. Vader's personal medic had been assigned to Luke, and was running a scanner over his body, with a particular focus on his amputated foot. He straightened when Vader turned to look at him.

"My Lord, Skywalker's skeletal injuries from the Force lightening are improving at a rate faster than expected. His brain activity is improving as well. Based on the latest scan, it appears his unconsciousness is the result of exhaustion, the Emperor's attack, and the residual effects from being heavily drugged. I believe he will regain consciousness in the next 12 hours, and at the latest within 24 hours."

Vader nodded. He appreciated his medic's honesty, when most medics would hedge their bets in case they were wrong. Just one reason he had promoted this man to chief medic.

"What of Skywalker's foot prosthetic?"

"We are in the process of making it, my Lord. I would like to meet directly with the technician to discuss specifics to make it as optimal as possible."

"Go now. I will contact you if Skywalker requires your medical assistance."

The medic left, leaving Vader alone with his son. He sat down on a chair specially designed for him – strong and big and just the right height for his mechanically augmented limbs. Luke lay without moving. When they had met at Cloud City, the lighting had not allowed Vader to carefully study his son's features. Now that Luke was resting peacefully, Vader was startled anew by how similar his son was in feature to Anakin Skywalker... except for his height and build, which definitely came from his mother Padme.

Padme. He had just named her in his mind, and for the first time in 20 years, the name did not bring agonizing pain and a swift desire to repress memories. Padme's death was a tragedy that he would never entirely recover from. But Luke, his healthy, intelligent son, was proof positive that Vader had not killed his wife on Mustafar. The battle with Obi-wan had raged long and hard, and Luke would not have survived if Padme had died from the regrettable Force choke Vader had inflicted on her. It was likely that Padme had died in childbirth, given his prescient dreams before he turned to the Dark Side.

Luke stirred slightly and Vader focused carefully on his face. His child had scars on one side of his face, likely from an attack on Hoth. According to Imperial intelligence, Skywalker had been badly injured by a predator on Hoth shortly before the Rebellion evacuated the system. Luke shifted again, and Vader watched his eyelids begin to quiver. Then slowly, with difficulty, his eyes opened. Vader's vision was augmented and changed by the scanners in his helmet, so he could not "see" that his son's eyes were blue. But the shape of them resembled his own back in his early 20's, and he knew they were blue. As his own had been.

Luke gazed ahead groggily and did not react either physically or in the Force, so Vader knew he was not yet aware of his surroundings or that his father was near. Vader was suddenly struck with an unusual sense of anxiety. Would Luke acknowledge him as father? Would he look at Vader with the same horror as at Bespin? Would he violently attempt to escape? Much depended on their early interactions. Vader sat very still, while visually checking that Luke's left ankle was chained securely to the bed. His right arm was also restrained so that the IV's would not slip out. There was no way that the restraints would have been removed by the guards or medics, but Vader was aware of a certain degree of paranoia where Luke's security was concerned.

Luke's awareness suddenly spiked in the Force, and Vader knew that the moment of confrontation had come. Luke turned his head and met his eyes squarely.

There was a long pause.

"Father," he finally said, evenly.

Vader relaxed, "So, you have accepted the truth."

Luke sighed, "Accepted is a strong word, but yes, I acknowledge that you are my father."

Vader was taken aback. He had expected more passion in Luke's response. But then, the boy was exhausted and had just woken up after a near death experience, so might merely be weary. Vader extended his Force sense to better read Luke's mood, and felt like he'd run into a durasteel wall. Apparently Luke had learned shielding in the last 18 months. At Bespin, his son's emotions had broadcast so loudly that Vader had shielded to avoid distraction. Now, his feelings were locked down tightly. Vader found it oddly disconcerting to be shut out so.

He leaned forward, and Luke tensed and moved slightly away.

Vader flinched. "Be at peace, my son," Vader said as reassuringly as he could, "I have no intention of damaging you any more than you've succeeded in damaging yourself."

"That was your Master's doing, not mine."

"So," Vader paused, "I presume the Emperor cut off your foot?"

Luke's lightsaber had been found in the throne room. His Master's saber was missing, but a back door had been roughly hewn open with a lightsaber, so presumably the Alderaanian princess had taken it with her. He was bewildered as to how Luke had obtained his lightsaber and dispatched the senior Sith Lord, while also sustaining a violent amputation which would have prevented his son from walking.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment.

"No, I cut it off myself."

Vader felt an incredulous wave of disbelief. Was Luke insane?

There was a pause while Luke apparently whether to continue. Finally, he said grudgingly, "He had one of his agents place a manacle on my right ankle which had hardened sensors burrowing into my leg. He told me that after 10 minutes, the sensors would meet in the middle and a poison would be released which would kill me within seconds. I had only 2 minutes left when I killed the Emperor and I couldn't stop the sensors with the Force, so I cut off my leg to prevent the release of the poison."

Vader was so shocked that it was some time before he could even speak. He remembered how long Palpatine had worked to reel him in when he was Anakin Skywalker. The then Chancellor had spent hours of time talking to him and encouraging him. His decision to turn to the Dark Side was precipitated by visions of Padme's death, but he had acknowledged long ago that his trust of Palpatine had been a major factor. Palpatine had been, he believed at the time, a real friend and mentor. He knew now that he had merely been a powerful tool in the elder Sith Lord's machinations, but that had not been obvious for some time. Palpatine's methods with his son were hasty and brutal in comparison. Had the Emperor lost his finesse and patience? Or were there other factors at work?

He finally found his voice, "We did not find…your right foot."

Luke sighed, "Leia discarded it for reasons of her own. I didn't think it necessary but Leia is nothing if not thorough … and determined. But you know that." The last was said with bitterness.

Vader hesitated on what to say. He knew Luke was very attached to the Princess. What he didn't know was the nature of the attachment. Was it a case of unrequited romantic love? Or requited? He remembered Solo and Organa's romantic interactions at Bespin, but it may have been a case of crisis bringing out feelings that faded with time. Solo had been rescued from Jabba the Hutt – he knew that. But in the 6 months while Solo was in carbonite, had Luke grown romantically close to Organa? In any case, he knew his son loved the Princess, and was angry about his father's treatment of her. Anger was a path to the Dark Side, but he was surprised to feel some guilt. How would he have felt if someone had done something similar to Padme? Again, he found himself startled at his identification with Anakin. His son was bringing out strange feelings and memories from decades ago. And the Emperor's death was changing him as well. There was no doubt that his bond to his Master had affected him profoundly. He felt disoriented with the bond slashed by death, and new and strange emotions were buffeting him. While he hated the loss of control, he also acknowledged that the heaviness of hatred and anger and misery had lightened considerably.

Luke spoke up before he had completely collected his thoughts, "So, moving on, what are you going to do with me? Is it the usual 'Join me or die?'"

This was said with weary determination and again Vader was taken aback. Luke was more … edgy this time around. He was definitely more mature, and more direct. At Bespin, he had recoiled in horror at the truth. Now he seemed to acknowledge the truth but wasn't starry eyed about it likely making a difference. Vader had expected either fury or yearning. This tired stoicism was oddly discouraging.

He paused, then spoke before he could think better of it.

"Luke, while I disagree profoundly with your decisions regarding the Rebellion, I regret much of what happened at Bespin."

Luke glanced at his prosthetic right hand, restrained with a manacle, then stared unflinchingly at Vader.

"I regret much of what happened too, Father," he said dryly.

Vader swallowed, "It was … never my intention to harm you in any way. I wanted you by my side and I still do, but…my methods were regrettable. I know that my actions at Bespin will make it harder for us to forge the relationship I truly desire."

"I'm not going to turn to the Dark Side."

This was said with steely determination. The stoicism was gone. This was real and in a sudden flare of awareness, Vader realized it was likely true. Luke would probably not turn. He paused, considering the next step.

"So you might just as well go ahead and kill me," his son continued defiantly.

Vader stood up and moved to the window, forcing himself to pause and think before replying. He felt angry – angry that he and his son were at such odds. Angry that Luke was so quick to believe that his own father would kill him. Angry that he had been so brutal at Bespin that Luke's assumptions were entirely logical.

Turning back to Luke, Vader stated, "I have no wish to harm you, my son. None at all."

Luke looked taken aback, but less grim. There was a pause, and then he said gently, "Father, I would far prefer a clean death to living out my life in an Imperial cell. And I don't imagine you'll just let me go. Besides, I just killed the Emperor and I'm sensing anger and unrest around me. How can you possibly keep me alive when I've committed treason against the Empire?"

Vader walked over to the bed and stared directly at his boy.

"I am the most powerful man in the galaxy now, Luke. I can do what I want."

Luke had to tilt his head to look at his father, but he did unflinchingly.

"Father, even the most powerful individual in the universe doesn't necessarily get everything he wants."

Again, his son's words brought unwanted emotions. What did he truly want? Power, control? The ability to shape his own destiny? Yes to all of those things. He had been a slave for so long, first to a vicious Hutt, then to Watto, then to the Jedi, then to his master Lord Sidious. This was the first time in his life that he truly was in complete control of his destiny. But in addition to these Dark Side desires, he wanted…he wanted Padme back. He wanted a lifetime with his son. He wanted more children. He wanted a daughter who looked like his Angel. He wanted to be free of this cursed suit. He wanted to be free of horrifying memories. He wanted Luke to love him and admire him and respect him. Truly, there were things he could not have, even with all this power at his fingertips.

Vader sat down carefully again, and gazed at Luke. He projected as much calm as possible, and Luke relaxed a little.

"I will do my best to bring about a positive outcome for you, Luke. For both of us. Killing the Emperor was a gift to the galaxy as a whole."

His son looked startled, then smiled slightly for the first time, "Well, I certainly think so. Though I'm amazed to hear you say that."

Vader reminded himself that the Emperor was dead, and he could speak freely, "I have been aware for some time that the Emperor was driven by personal lust for power and that his leadership of the galaxy has brought much turmoil and pain to the people he governed."

Luke's expression changed to one of accusation, "And yet you followed his orders and worked as his right hand man. You killed millions at his orders."

"I did," Vader said, feeling suddenly tired and defensive. He shook himself internally. Was he really allowing his terrorist son to berate him? Part of him acknowledged that he deserved Luke's assertion. Another part of him was angry at his son's impudence. Then, a rational voice in his head reminded him that time was precious and he and Luke didn't have time to work this out right now.

"I acted based on what I felt was necessary for the situation at hand. We can discuss my errors and sins in depth at a later time. Right now, we need to talk about your situation."

Luke's brow wrinkled, "What is there to discuss? I was found next to the dismembered corpse of the Emperor. I am obviously guilty not just of a bunch of 'crimes' against the Empire, but I killed the Emperor."

"So you would admit publicly to assassination?" Vader inquired carefully.

Luke paused and thought for a minute, "I don't agree with the word assassination. He ordered my capture and that of my best friend. He threatened both of us. He attacked both of us. I fought back and killed him. It was really self defense, but I don't expect you or anyone else to agree to that."

"I do agree with that, Luke. I am personally pleased that the Emperor is dead, especially since he obviously attacked you with Force lightening, which usually kills. Unfortunately, your participation in the Emperor's death was spread by some of the Imperial guards while we were stabilizing your medical condition. There is much anger among the Imperial elite and a demand for your immediate execution. While I will be crowned the new Emperor within hours, I am not ready to consolidate power and enraging the elite by releasing you, or merely confining you, is politically unwise. On the other hand, I will not execute you."

"So?"

"So you'll be put on trial."

Luke blinked. "Trial?"  
"Yes, young one, on trial."

I know Luke is OOC here. I wanted to explore an AU where Luke isn't so full of optimism about his father, and Vader is working through the reality that his decisions resulted in the loss of what he truly wanted in life, his family.


	4. Chapter 4

(2 days later)

Counselor Trist stepped hesitantly out of the vehicle which had deposited him at the front entrance of Darth Vader's palace. He held in one hand a datapad, and in the other the electronic pass which stated who he was and his purpose for being at the castle. Jom had given it to him after Trist had agreed to take on Luke Skywalker's defense.

A stern commander stepped forward and reached out his hand for the official pass. Trist released it, and waited. The commander checked it carefully, and then lifted his head, "This way."

Trist followed him into Vader's front hall. He had never dreamed he would be inside this fortress of the new Emperor. While Palpatine had frequently allowed dignitaries and "privileged" citizens into public areas of the Imperial palace, Vader had always been more private.

The front hall was three stories high and bleak in its unyielding blacks and grays. The lights were a cold white and there were no decorations.

The commander walked quickly, which necessitated that Trist follow carefully and avoid gawking, though realistically there was little to gawk at. None of the rooms contained any sculptures or art work. After moving through several rooms and going up 2 elevators, Trist and his guide arrived at what was clearly an even more heavily guarded area. A full 2 dozen guards were standing at attention, with blasters clearly ready for instant action. A lone door was closed off with a heavily shielded blast door. Another officer, of higher rank, took the pass and again checked it carefully. He called over a lieutenant and told him, "This is Counselor Trist for Skywalker. Escort him to the detention visiting area."

The lieutenant gestured to Trist. Trist, now rather intimidated, waited while the shield was opened and the blast door slid open. Another few corridors, and finally he and the lieutenant reached a bland door which looked like every other door in the hall. Another officer stood next to the door, holding a scanner. Trist stood still as the officer very carefully scanned him for potential dangerous implements. The scanner grew quite excited over his right knee, but eventually decided the embedded prosthetic from a friendly sabacc game turned brawl was of no concern. The officer also scanned his hair carefully, leaving Trist to wonder what escape paraphernalia could possibly be hidden in 3 cm. hair. At last, Trist was deemed "clean" and the officer stepped back.

The lieutenant entered a code to the door, and it opened. Trist stepped in. The room was quite small. A plain durasteel table was in the middle, with a chair on either side. Another door, closed, was placed directly opposite the main door. A set of storage cubes lined one wall, all shut and locked. The officer went over to the cubes, unlocked one, and pulled out a bracelet which he proceeded to place on Trist's right wrist.

"Er, what is this for?" Trist asked.

The lieutenant's stoic façade cracked to reveal a slight look of pity.

"It's a biometric monitor. Emperor Vader has ordered that you have privacy with the prisoner so no guards will be present. If Skywalker should become violent, we'll see changes in your biometric monitor due to stress and alarm, and will come in to assist you."

Trist swallowed hard, "If he's that violent, shouldn't he be restrained?"

The lieutenant looked at him with sympathy.

"Skywalker is a Force sensitive. He will be restrained, but if he has even a tenth of Emperor Vader's power, he can strangle you from a distance. Or stop your heart. Or something like that."

Noting Trist's horrified expression, he added, "But I don't think you need to worry. Skywalker apparently considers himself a Jedi, and the Jedi code didn't allow for random attacks on civilians, especially someone pledged to assist him. This is just a precaution."

As if _that_ made Trist feel a lot better.

Before he could back out (and lose his 300,000 credit fee – yes, the 150,000 was just his up front payment!), the door on the other side of the room opened. Trist looked nervously at the young man entering, flanked by guards. Then he blinked in shock.

Was this really Skywalker? This young, short, slight man with dark blond hair and blue eyes? He was dressed in plain black and his wrists were manacled in front of him. His expression was not hardened, and indeed he smiled just slightly as Trist met his eyes. This was the vicious killer of the Emperor?

One of the guards ordered Skywalker to sit, and he obeyed. Another guard opened yet another cube and pulled out a chain. The chain was looped through Skywalker's handcuffs and chained securely to a ring in the middle of the table. Trist's lieutenant leaned over and whispered in his ear, " The green button on your biomonitor is an emergency button."

Trist nodded his thanks, then sat down, avoiding the calm gaze of the man in front him. He was, frankly, bewildered. His visual image of Skywalker was very different than the reality. The image on the Emperor's Most Wanted record had obviously been massaged to make Skywalker look more threatening and older. He couldn't be more than…

"So how old are you?" he blurted rather suddenly.

Skywalker looked a little surprised, but responded amicably enough, "24 standard years."

Trist shook himself inwardly. His precious older daughter was that age.

He pulled himself together. He had a job to do and limited time to do it.

"Skywalker, I am Counselor Trist. I have been hired as your defense attorney for the upcoming trial in which the charge is the assassination of Emperor Palpatine. Before we talk about anything else, I need to know if you've had your rights explained, and if you know details of the charge against you."

Skywalker looked at him for a long moment. Trist had an odd feeling he was being probed in some way. He had never really believed in the Force, but this young man was extraordinary in ways he couldn't quite define.

"I don't have any rights, Counselor," he finally said. "I'm a known Rebel."

Trist leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together, "Skywalker, I realize that this is an odd situation. You are correct that in general, a Rebel would be questioned and dealt with under military code. However, I've been assured by Counselor Jom, one of Emperor Vader's chief lawyers, that you will be tried in a civilian court room, with an impartial jury, and that civilian laws will hold."

Skywalker looked surprised, then slightly amused.

"He didn't tell me about the jury…"

"Who didn't?"

Skywalker shook his head, "Never mind, it is not important. Before we go any further, I need to ask you a question."

Trist pulled at his collar slightly, "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you defending a known Rebel? One who not only destroyed the Death Star and a million plus Imperial personnel, but was caught next to the dismembered body of the Emperor? Will this put you in danger? Were you forced into it?"

Again, Trist was taken aback. This sounded like genuine concern. Trist was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Skywalker was outside his normal realm of experience. He had met with many clients and he had dealt with anger, rage, anguish, pain, and irritation. But never had a client expressed apparently true concern about his well being.

He decided on honesty, "I'm being paid a lot, and I need it. I officially am being 'forced' to defend you, but I chose to do this of my own free will. I am also good – probably one of the best defense attorneys on Imperial…I mean Coruscant. I promise to defend you to the best of my ability."

Skywalker leaned back in his chair, and the chain rattled slightly.

"Very well. What do you need?"

"I have some questions. I've been assured this meeting is private, so you may speak freely."

Trist was not sure it really was private, but he needed Skywalker to speak honestly to prepare his client's defense.

From the skepticism on Skywalker's face, Trist guessed he wasn't convinced by this statement, but he nodded and waited.

"First, have you confessed to assassinating the Emperor?" This was step one. Not that a confession (likely brought about by torture) was necessarily the end of Skywalker's defense, but it was an important question.

" I informed Vader that I killed the Emperor, but in my mind it was self defense."

Trist raised his eyebrows at the mention of Vader, but merely said, "Please explain in full."

Skywalker closed his eyes and was silent for a full minute. Trist waited patiently, and was rewarded when Skywalker opened his eyes, sat up slightly and began to speak.

"A close friend of mine, Princess Leia Organa, and I were captured by bounty hunters who had obviously been informed of our rendezvous point in space. They dragged us on board their ship with a tractor beam and attacked us. We both were stunned unconscious. I woke up from a stim shot and found myself on the floor of the Emperor's throne room. Leia was chained to a nearby post. I had a manacle tightly locked around my right leg. Around me, on the floor, was a 2 meter by 2 meter rectangle of metal, about 2 centimeters high. It was locked into the floor. Palpatine's first words to me were a warning. He said that if I stepped out of the rectangle 2 hardened probes in the manacle would begin tunneling into my leg. After ten minutes, the probes would meet in the middle and trigger a poison which would kill me. So I was safe enough while I stayed where I was, but if I moved against the Emperor, I would have 10 minutes left to live."

Trist blinked. This was interesting. Quite a clever way of keeping a dangerous prisoner under control.

"So as long as you didn't attack His Highness, you were safe."

"As long as I didn't move out of the safe zone, I was safe."

"Please continue."

"The Emperor," Skywalker again paused, and a flash of anger crossed his face, "The Emperor then gave me an offer…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you remember his exact words?"

Again, the anger, "Yes, I remember exactly what he said."

"He started with, 'Welcome, young Skywalker. It has long been my desire to meet you in person. It is my hope that we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement and that you will soon call me Master.'"

"I responded, 'I will never join you, your Highness. I will never turn to the Dark Side.'"

(Trist wondered briefly about "the Dark Side" but decided not to interrupt the prisoner.)

"'Oh, I think you will.'"

"The Emperor then walked over to Leia, who had obviously regained consciousness before me and was crouching on the floor. We had both sustained mild injuries from being captured and I could sense she was in some pain."

"The Emperor continued, 'I am aware of your great attachment to the last Princess of Alderaan, young Skywalker. My time is precious and while I would find you a most useful servant, you are not absolutely necessary. My second in command, Lord Vader, is absent at my design. I know you have strong feelings about Lord Vader as well. Your choice is simple. You either pledge your loyalty and fealty to me, which will include the eventual destruction of Lord Vader, or I will kill the Princess, painfully and agonizingly, in front of you right now. '"

"I said, 'You want me to kill Lord Vader? Why?'"

"He replied, 'That is not your concern. But whom will you choose, the woman who stood by your side loyally through years of war, or the man who destroyed your mother, tortured your friends, and cut your hand off at Bespin?'"

Trist had been more and more startled at this monologue, and now interrupted, "The Emperor told you that he wanted you to kill Vader?"

Skywalker, who had been looking into the distance with a strangely unfocused gaze, now shook himself slightly and met Trist's eyes.

"Oh yes. It was a little surprising, but in retrospect it makes complete sense. Vader and the Emperor are Sith Lords, and there can only be 2 Sith Lords, a master and an apprentice. If I rose to the position of Sith Lord, either Vader or the Emperor would need to die."

Trist crinkled his brow. What was a Sith Lord?

He decided to wait on that question, and said carefully, "I'm sorry, but did Emperor Vader indeed cut off your hand?"

Skywalker nodded wearily, and an odd expression crossed his face. Trist was renowned for his ability to interpret emotions from body language and facial expression, and his gut instinct was that Skywalker looked guilty. Guilty?

"Yes. To be fair, though, I would have killed him if I could have. So in some ways, I deserved it."

There was significant pain in his client's posture, and Trist wondered at it. There were currents and cross currents that were beyond anything he'd ever dealt with before. If Skywalker was telling the truth, this boy, the age of his own daughter, was involved in galactic affairs at a level beyond Trist's comprehension. Power and betrayal and the mysterious Force swirled around this apparently innocuous boy in front of him.

His musings were cut short by a beep from his biomonitor, which apparently also functioned as a communicator because a disembodied voice said, "You have 10 more minutes with your client, Counselor."

Trist shook himself. This was taking too long.

"All right, I'm sorry to hurry this up but can you tell the rest of the story in a few minutes?"

Skywalker nodded, "Leia spoke up at that point, and told me not to listen to Palpatine, that he was corrupt and evil and obviously manipulating me. Palpatine told me to make my final decision, and I said no, I refused to join him."

There was a long pause while Skywalker pulled himself together, "The Emperor turned towards Leia and raised his arms towards her. And Force lightening leaped from his hands and hit Leia. She screamed, and I could feel her agony. I jumped in front of her and raised my hands to deflect. I succeeded in stopping most of it, though I was hit a few times. I could feel the probes starting to dig into my leg. I was able to snatch my lightsaber from the Emperor and attacked him. He drew his own lightsaber, and we fought across the throne room for seven or eight minutes. He hit me with Force lightening many times and I succeeded in deflecting it back on him a few times as well. Finally, I was able to cut off his sword arm, and in the next moment, slashed him in half. By this point, the probes were close to meeting so I cut off my leg to save my life."

Trist felt completely out of his depth. Lightsabers? Force lightening? Sith Lords? It was like trying to converse in a different dialect of Basic. But time was short so he cut to the chase.

"So, Emperor Palpatine threatened your closest friend and then attacked her. You defended her and yourself, and he continued to attack you. Then you killed him. That is a viable description of self defense."

Trist paused and considered.

"This Princess Leia. I presume she is in custody?"

Skywalker shook his head with a relieved smile, "No, I urged her to leave since I was badly injured, and she took the Emperor's saber and cut her way through a back entrance to the throne room and escaped Coruscant."

Trist raised an eyebrow, and then said delicately, "Are you certain? It seems unlikely that a lone woman could bypass security, especially after the Emperor's demise caused an increase in the alert level. It seems more likely that she was captured and the prosecution plans to use her against you, perhaps torturing her into giving evidence that would paint you as a cold hearted assassin."

He noted how Skywalker flinched at the word "torture", and regretted that choice of words. His client was likely in love with this Princess, though based on what little he knew of the boy's background, it was probably unrequited. Skywalker was a moisture farmer from Tatooine and the Princess Organa was, well, a princess.

The young man relaxed and said firmly, "No, she's off planet and she is safe. I realize you don't know much about the Force, Counselor, but Leia is my closest friend and I can sense when she is safe. I can also sense when she is in danger. She's also smart and tough and experienced. If anyone could get off Coruscant, she could."

Trist was shaken somewhat by his client's assurance, but decided to move on. Before he could speak, Skywalker tilted his head to one side and said, "It seems our time is over, Counselor."

Astonishingly, five seconds later the door behind Skywalker slid open and … Trist leaped to his feet as the ominous form of Emperor Vader himself entered the room, flanked by 2 guards.

Skywalker sat quietly while one guard unlocked the chain, then stood up with a slight stutter step. For the first time, Trist noted the minor limp. Presumably his right foot was now a prosthetic. Emperor Vader placed a restraining (or was it supporting?) hand on the prisoner's right arm, then turned to Trist.

"Counselor," he said in his cold, mechanically amplified voice, "We appreciate your expertise in providing defense to Skywalker in the upcoming trial."

"It is my pleasure, your Highness," Trist babbled. He had honestly never imagined he would be in such a situation, nor could he fathom the familiarity in Vader's posture relative to the prisoner.

Skywalker moved towards the door, followed by the Emperor and his guards. When Trist looked up, "his" lieutenant was back at his side. Trist stood in a near stupor as the biomonitor was removed, and then followed the officer out of the building.

Just as he reached the street outside the palace, he muttered, "He is incredibly terrifying."

"Yes, he is," the lieutenant said with a sympathetic smile.

Trist assumed both of them were referring to Vader but in his own way, Skywalker was also quite intimidating.

After Trist had settled into the transport taking him home, he punched the com number for Jom, the lawyer who had recruited him for this crazy job. Surprisingly, Jom answered swiftly.

"Jom, I just met with Skywalker."

"Any issues?" Jom asked.

"No…he tells quite a story, but obviously I can't give you details. I do have a couple of questions."

"Fire away."

"First, is the holocam information from the Throne Room available for me to view? The prisoner's story seems unlikely and the holocam will show whether Skywalker is credible. I realize there may be security issues, though, so…"

Jom's sigh was obvious over the com, "No, it isn't available to you or anyone. Apparently, the Emperor turned off all the cams when Skywalker and Organa was dragged unconscious in the Throne Room by bounty hunters. We have no external data about what happened in there beyond that point."

Trist was incredulous, "Why would His Highness do that? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Second quick question. Is Organa in custody?"

Jom paused and considered for a moment, "Er, hold on a minute."

Trist heard tapping noises and 2 long minutes passed. While he waited, Trist twisted and flexed his neck, trying to work out the kinks. Then Jom came back on the line.

"Ok, I am allowed to tell you. She apparently escaped the Throne Room through one of the back doors and as far as we can tell, she got off Coruscant. They are still searching for her, of course, but there haven't been any credible sightings. Furthermore, an agent monitoring Rebel transmissions accessed a holo of the Princess indicating she is safely back on a Rebel command ship.

Trist nodded his head, then realized Jom couldn't see a head shake. "Ok, thanks so much. Are you certain she was actually there in the throne room?"

"Oh yes, she was hauled in at the same time as Skywalker, no doubt about that."

Trist hmmmed thoughtfully, then said, "This is an interesting case. Do you know when the trial starts?"

"Two days, old friend," Jom replied, "The jury phase is out of the lawyers' hands. Some Imperial official will pick them. I realize this is short notice but there is substantial unrest surrounding the Emperor's death, the Emperor's elite want Skywalker dead…well, you get the picture. Oh, and did I mention that the trial will be shown live on the Holonet?"

Trist gulped, "Are you serious? Every living being in the galaxy is going to be watching me defend a notorious Rebel?"

"No," Jom said with teasing note in his voice, "Every living being who has time on his or her hands and is interested in the most notorious trial in the galaxy will be watching you. That's all."

Before Trist could reply in kind, Jom added, "Seriously, Trist, I am concerned about your safety and that of your family, so I've been given permission to provide guards for you as soon as your name becomes public. We'll also provide security for your family, though I think they'll be safe enough given their location. I wouldn't advise they come back to Coruscant right now, though."

"They won't be, though I miss them greatly. But yes, they are safer where they are."

Trist closed down the communicator and pulled up a picture of Princess Leia Organa. Again, he was surprised. While the most wanted image of her was chosen to make her look surly, beyond the expression was the face of an incredibly beautiful woman. The bio information said she was 24 standard years old, the age of Skywalker.

Trist smiled to himself. He had thought this trial would be a farce and it might still be, depending on the make-up of the jury and the demeanor of the judge. But as a somewhat impartial observer, Trist could see that Skywalker had a lot going for him. He was, for one thing, surprisingly good looking. And his handsome looks weren't hard and cold, but rather warm and appealing. He was also short and slight, so he didn't look menacing. The girl was a stunning beauty, and many people would feel sympathy towards Skywalker's determination to protect her from the Emperor. And the Emperor, while he was rarely seen in public, was not good looking at all. Trist was old and experienced enough to know that looks were indeed skin deep, and a handsome visage could conceal cruelty and hatred. But many people did make at least partial analysis based on looks. And the Emperor had been, bluntly, as ugly as they came.

And then there was that brief interaction he'd observed between Skywalker and Emperor Vader! Skywalker had not looked terrified, and Vader's demeanor was almost protective. Was it possible that Skywalker had killed Palpatine at Vader's behest?

Yes, this was an interesting case.


	5. Chapter 5

Darth Vader opened up the report from Agent Lorn, describing intelligence attempts to identify the embedded agent responsible for Skywalker's capture.

Lorn reported that the six captured bounty hunters had been interrogated and the results were appended to the report. All had cooperated fully without external pressure being applied.

Vader was vaguely pleased with this, then paused to wonder why. He had personally tortured dozens of people, and ordered the violent questioning of hundreds more. It shouldn't matter whether the hunters were harshly interrogated or not. But…Luke would have been distressed if someone had been in agony near him, and the bounty hunters were located in prison cells only a few floors below Vader and Luke's quarters. Vader shook his head slightly. He was aware that Luke's thoughts and feelings were becoming more important to him every day.

Turning back to the report, he rapidly read the full interrogation sessions of each bounty hunter. Most of it was what he had surmised. Their account of Luke's capture agreed with what his son had told the lawyer Trist. Vader had recorded that conversation with no compunction at all. He needed to understand what had happened in the final confrontation with the Emperor.

The hunters had dragged Organa and Skywalker unconscious into the Throne Room, accompanied by a dozen Imperial guards. The Emperor spoke only briefly to the bounty hunters, congratulating them on their success and warning them to be completely silent about the operation. But…this was interesting. A cloaked figure had been in the Throne Room with the Emperor. This agent had silently chained Organa to a post, and attached the manacle to Luke's right leg, and then had apparently administered a stim shot to first Organa, then Skywalker. The bounty hunters had not been able to ascertain the age, gender, or race of the agent, but one had heard the Emperor say quietly, "You have done very well, my child."

'My child'

That was significant. Vader sent a quick message to Agent Lorn:

"Lorn, seek out the current location of the following agents."

He appended 10 names, starting with Mara Jade. It was of course possible that the agent had nothing to do with the capture, but Palpatine's words indicated his 'child' had done more than merely chain and revive a couple of prisoners.

Another message appeared on his viewscreen, indicating a Holonet synopsis of preliminaries of the Skywalker trial was now available. Vader clicked on the Holonet screen, willing himself to stay calm regardless of what was said. He recognized that the official Imperial view of Luke Skywalker was very different from his own, and very few people (one being his personal medic) knew the truth of their familial relationship. He had often given way to intense anger to fuel the power of the Dark Side, but he needed to stay calm and refrain from destroying things. He had too much to do to indulge in random destruction as he struggled to keep control of the Empire from those who were plotting their own pieces of the power pie. Besides, a massive temper tantrum in the Force might well affect Luke, who was sleeping next door in his quarters. His son needed rest.

Fortunately, the synopsis did not enrage him. Coruscant's well known Holonet news host, Relinka Spetzv (today with green hair), gave a brief and somewhat breathless run down of the details of the trial, where it was being held (a court room in the Imperial Palace), and included vague information on the jurors (10 of them, all human, 8 males, 2 females, ages ranging from 32 to 76 standard years.) There was a very brief interview with Counselor Trist, who stated that his client would be pleading innocent. The prosecution attorney, Counselor Ort, countered by proclaiming that Skywalker was "the epitome of evil, the savage beast who destroyed our beloved and generous Emperor." Vader sneered at that remark, but it was no surprise. Ort had presided over a number of trials with foregone guilty verdicts. He would be quite surprised about how this trial would unfold.

Vader sent another gentle probe towards Luke and realized that his son was waking up. Hesitatingly, he shut down the Holonet and unlocked the door into Luke's quarters. The main room was empty, but Vader sensed his son's Force presence in the small adjacent bedroom. Vader looked around the room appraisingly. It was a comfortable 6 by 6 meters in size and while not luxurious, it was provided with a comfortable couch, a table, and a small food area where Luke could eat the food sent up by the medic. Vader had supplied a datapad with books he hoped were of interest, and a large window showed a dramatic view of the sprawling cityscape of Coruscant. A Holonet terminal was tucked into one corner, though Luke was only permitted to access certain sites at certain times.

He turned to face the bedroom door, and a few seconds later Luke emerged. He was dressed in black and was not chained, but a restraint collar was around his neck. The collar was designed to shock Luke unconscious if he left his quarters unless the collar was disabled by Vader himself.

Their interactions thus far had been peaceful. Luke had been a model prisoner, obeying all orders and making no aggressive moves towards Vader or any of his guards. However, Luke continued to be quite closed off to his father, both emotionally and physically. His body language had relaxed, however, which Vader welcomed. His son no longer flinched when Vader got close to him, and had even seemed to appreciate Vader's assistance when his new prosthetic foot made standing up difficult. Vader was relieved the prosthetic was bonding well, and was confident his son would make a full and rapid physical recovery.

The Dark Lord did sense his son was deeply uneasy, but it was hard to tell exactly why. Of course, being a prisoner of the Empire with his father as his personal jailer would be unnerving for most people. But Luke had a long history of being more concerned about others than himself, which made his father believe he was anxious about someone else. Perhaps Princess Leia - in spite of his assertions to Trist, Luke might be worried she hadn't escaped Coruscant.

"What can I do for you, Father?" Luke asked courteously.

"I came to check on your condition. How are you feeling?"

Luke cocked his head slightly, "I'm fine. My leg is bonding to the prosthetic, the pain is diminishing, and I'm not as exhausted as I was."

"Is the food to your liking?" Vader asked a trifle awkwardly.

He was rewarded with one of Skywalker's rare smiles.

"I'm used to living on ration bars and expired provisions. I feel like I've moved into some kind of food paradise."

Vader felt a flare of anger and then tamped it down. His son should have been raised in luxury, not forced to live in sub optimal conditions with insufficient food.

As if Luke had read his father's mind, he said, "Father, I have had plenty to eat and after growing up on Tatooine, I'm not picky."

Vader nodded. There was an uncomfortable pause while the two men stared at each other. Then Luke seemed to come to a decision, and Vader felt some of his son's emotional shields drop. His thoughts were still tightly shielded, but Luke had apparently decided to allow his father more access to how he was feeling.

Luke seemed fairly peaceful, though anxiety was definitely present. The Sith Lord was also aware of a current of yearning which was tied into Vader himself. A year ago, Vader would have tried to use his son's longing for a close relationship to manipulate his son. Now he was content to bide his time and see how Luke responded to his overtures. With Palpatine dead, he had time to work on their relationship without an irate and paranoid Sith Master breathing down his neck.

Luke stepped forward slowly and moved next to Vader, looking out over Coruscant.

With his eyes fixed on the Imperial Palace, Luke said musingly, "When I was growing up, all I ever wanted to do was leave Tatooine and I didn't care about the destination. But I find Coruscant, though about as different as Tatooine as could be, rather unappealing. "

Vader paused, then said deliberately, "Your mother disliked it as well."

Luke turned to look at him in surprise. "Was my mother from Coruscant?"

So he knew nothing. Vader wondered why Obi-wan had not told Luke about Padme, but perhaps the real history of his parents' relationship was too complex to fit into the "Vader killed your father" story.

"No, your mother was from Naboo. In fact, she was elected queen of Naboo at age 14 and became a Senator of Naboo in her late teens. In those roles, she had to spend considerable time here on Coruscant."

"Queen and Senator of Naboo?" Luke asked in surprise, "Was my mother Padme Amidala?!"

Vader was shocked. While Padme had been well known during her lifetime, the Emperor and Vader had both suppressed knowledge of her during her son's lifetime. The Emperor had hated her democratic views, and Vader found references to her too painful to bear.

"Yes, she was," Vader said eventually, "How did you know about her?"

"Princess Leia admires her a great deal," Luke replied.

A strange look flickered across his face, quickly replaced by a slight smile.

"I sustained a concussion during a mission and the medics wanted me to stay awake to analyze my brain function. Leia very graciously sat with me and worked on keeping me awake, which wasn't easy as I was exhausted and temporarily blinded from an explosion. She told me everything she knew about the life of Padme Amidala. Obviously she didn't know anything about her relationship with you, but she seemed quite well informed about her political life. I believe her father Bail Organa was a friend of Amidala's."

Vader felt a strange sense of pleasure that his beloved wife was still remembered and revered by someone, even if the person in question was the fractious and rebellious Princess of Alderaan.

Luke continued, "I was very interested in her life story, but when Leia started quoting her speeches from memory, I started falling asleep again and I finally convinced Leia to read to me from an X-wing repair manual."

He sighed, "If I had known she was my mother, I would have paid more attention to the speeches. I think one was on slavery – she was very opposed to slavery, I believe."

Vader felt a clutch in his heart. Yes, his precious wife had hated slavery, partly because she was married to a man who had suffered under the bonds of slavery for the first 9 years of his life.

"Yes, she spoke openly and eloquently against slavery, my son," he said as softly as he could through the vocoder, then almost too quietly to hear he added, "She would have been very proud of you."

Luke looked at him appraisingly and his father braced himself for uncomfortable questions, but Luke seemed ready to let the issue of his mother drop for now. The Dark Lord was aware that Luke was experiencing some violent emotions swirling around his mother's identity. Perhaps this wasn't surprising, but there were some cross currents associated with the princess of Alderaan. It occurred to him that perhaps Luke had confided his paternal parentage to Leia Organa, and would like to share that his mother was someone whom Organa admired. It hurt that his son obviously grieved over their relationship.

"So, the trial," Luke said changing the subject, "Is there anything I need to know?"

"Not right now, my son," Vader said, "The jurors have been chosen, the attorneys are exchanging unpleasantries, and the formal trial will begin tomorrow. It is expected to be rather the media circus, as it will be broadcast live on the Holonet here on Coruscant, and other planets will see it on a short delay. You will not be attending the trial until possibly later in the proceedings. I will be moving you into a secure location at the Imperial Palace if necessary."

Luke nodded. There was a strange twitch in the Force at this news, but Vader didn't know what to make of it.

"And…will I be testifying?" Luke asked quietly.

"Only if you wish to," Vader said with some surprise. He then realized what his son was referring to and added firmly, "You will not be forced to testify, I promise you."

Luke relaxed slightly, "I definitely would rather not being tortured, though I wouldn't tell anything I didn't want to. I appreciate your restraint."

Luke seemed to be genuine in this statement, and again Vader was struck with guilt. What kind of father was he to be genuinely thanked for not torturing his own son?

The kind of father who had cut off the hand of that son.

There were times like this when he hated himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Skywalker Trial: Day 1_

Through 25 years of defense work, Trist had perfected a certain look that his wife teasingly called "sympathetic monk." He managed to simultaneously look respectful of whatever evidence was being presented, while also cultivating an other worldly air that inspired the notion that he understood his particular client and case better than mere mortals.

Right now, he was combining "the look" with a slightly sorrowful air while an Imperial doctor testified at the stand. The doctor had been tasked with the delicate and unpleasant autopsy of the late Emperor Palpatine. Prosecuting attorney Ort had dwelled with vigor on the results. Palpatine's cause of death was being sliced in half with a lightsaber, which is unhealthy for everyone but rare sentient Lanworms, who replicate by being sliced in pieces. Evidence also showed that, after death, the Emperor's body had been hacked and burned into no less than 16 pieces. Ort was having a field day with this, dwelling on the hideous treachery of Skywalker, who had not been content with assassinating a kindly and beloved Emperor, but had then callously and brutally dismembered his body.

Trist felt less in control of the proceedings than usual, as he'd not had time to interview Skywalker at length and his client had not mentioned the dismemberment. He wondered what the purpose of that was. Was it rage at the attack on his friend and the loss of his leg? And of course, Skywalker could have been lying about the entire series of events since no one but Organa was present, and she was sensibly long gone.

Still, Trist had something up his judicial sleeves. At last, Ort was finished with his diatribe and Trist was beckoned forward by the judge.

"Doctor," he said, "You stated that the Emperor died of a lightsaber wound, and that obviously is true. Were there any other injuries on the Emperor's body?"

The doctor looked slightly defensive, "It was medically difficult to determine additional trauma, Counselor, due to the unfortunate condition of the body."

Trist projected sympathy, "Yes, I understand, Doctor. But are there any other details that might be germane to the largely unknown events in the Throne Room that day?"

"It is true that the His Royal Highness's …face…showed signs of having been briefly in contact with high energy electrical fields. It was an odd result, and certainly was not a factor in Emperor Palpatine's death."

Trist sighed in relief.

He turned towards the jury and judge.

"Your Honor, men and women of the jury, please turn your attention to the viewscreen at this time. I propose that the Emperor's contact with electrical fields was in fact the result of Force Lightening, a mysterious ability which Emperor Palpatine used both for defense and to punish those who displeased him."

He looked a little grimmer, then added, "For those of you watching on the Holonet, I would encourage you not to have your young children observe at this time, as it is not suitable viewing."

Trist turned back to the viewscreen and clicked a remote. A silent 3 minute video played across the screen, showing the Emperor in his Throne Room, first speaking to an unknown individual wearing Imperial garb, then bombarding said individual with violent Force Lightening. Even without audio, the scene was shocking as the punished individual writhed in obvious agony. Trist heard whispers and murmurs from the jury. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Prosecutor Ort turning livid with rage. Trist was deeply appreciative of his friend Jom's assistance in obtaining the video, which had been recorded several months earlier when an agent had failed to carry out Palpatine's orders.

When it ended, Trist turned away from the screen and stated, "While much is mysterious about the Emperor's death, this establishes that his Royal Highness was not helpless against potential attack; indeed the presence of electrical damage to the Emperor indicates that he was using Force Lightening against Skywalker, and somehow had some of the Lightening reflected against himself during the battle."

Ort had had all he could at this point, "There is no evidence that this video is authentic, your Honor. I demand it be struck from consideration!"

The judge opened his mouth, only to close it as a slight beep interrupted his concentration. He focused on a viewscreen in front of him, then stated, "Members of the jury, counselors, I have received positive confirmation that the previous video is indeed authentic. It was provided by Emperor Vader's staff to the defense."

Again, there was murmuring, louder this time. Why would Vader provide such information? Trist didn't know himself, but he was grateful.

"I have no further questions for the doctor, your Honor."

The next witness was the medic who had treated Skywalker. Trist didn't need to draw out any scintillating details, as the bare bones description of Skywalker's condition was useful enough for his cause. The Emperor's supposed assassin had been found on the floor of the Throne Room with a missing right foot, strange burns all over his body, and substantial bruising. He was nearly unconscious and his heartbeat was erratic. The medic's assessment was that Skywalker had been struck repeatedly with electrical charges, and Emperor Vader confirmed it was doubtless Sith Lightening that had done the damage. Furthermore, he had residual traces of a powerful drug which no doubt hampered his ability to fight.

The day's testimony closed with the information that the bounty hunters who had captured Skywalker and Organa would be testifying the next day. The jury, no doubt glad to go home and get some food and sleep, filed out.

Trist gathered his datapads and walked slowly towards the door of the court room. Overall, he was pleased at how the first day of testimony had progressed. He was fond of saying that every court case was a story. So far, the story was shaping up well for the defense. Far from being a weakling, the now deceased Emperor was clearly shown to be a Master of the mysterious power known as the Force. Skywalker was not being portrayed as a devious assassin, but as a young man had been dragged to the Throne Room against his will and had nearly died in a battle with the Emperor.

But the major question remained. How had Skywalker succeeded in killing the Emperor? How had this mere boy destroyed the man who had upended the Republic and risen to power as Emperor, ruling with an iron fist for 20 plus years?


	7. Chapter 7

_More Trist_

 _(Same day, evening)_

Trist leaned against the window in his main living area, staring out at Coruscant. The sun was setting thanks to (finally) a clear weather day, and the sun's rays transformed the horizon into a dazzling array of purples and greens. Trist raised a well deserved glass of rum to his lips, then was startled out of his reverie by a sudden chime of the door. He briefly stiffened, then remembered the stormtroopers outside his door who would turn away publicity hounds and irate private citizens. He opened the door to see his friend Jom, who was looking even wearier than he had a few days ago.

"Jom, come on in?" he exclaimed in surprise, "Have a drink! Or are you on duty again?"

"No, I am not, and yes, I would love a drink," Jom said.

He lowered himself onto a chair with a groan, and downed the proffered drink in one gulp.

"Busy at work?" Trist asked sympathetically.

Jom leaned back and closed his eyes, "It has been like a mixture of a cantina brawl mixed with law school exams mixed with a dianoga feeding frenzy. At least as your handler, I have some extra leeway in what I do and a few more breaks from the unrelenting pressure. So thank you."

"You're my handler?" Trist wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted.

"Not in any negative way," Jom said with a smile, "You are currently a very important person as Skywalker's defense attorney, and I've been assigned the task of making sure you are safe and well informed. Emperor Vader himself has spared a few words regarding you, so my superior officers are giving me the time I need to get you what you need."

Trist leaned forward, "Well, since you are here…"

Jom groaned, "Go ahead."

"I keep wondering how Skywalker did it. My one interview with him was cut short. He admits to killing the Emperor and obviously sustained significant injury, but how did it happen? Emperor Palpatine was extremely experienced, the veteran of many assassination attempts, and while Skywalker apparently has this 'Force" thing going for him, so did the Emperor! How did the situation get out of hand to the point that Skywalker managed to kill him, right after being drugged and while having his leg slowly bisected?"

Jom sighed, "That is the billion credit question, Trist. We've had forensics people combing the Throne Room for evidence. We have our best minds tracking down every iota of information we can. We have agents out there looking for a larger picture. The bounty hunters have been questioned repeatedly. There is no sign any of them were involved in the death. The Imperial Guards that were on duty were also questioned extensively. There is no sign of treason and the Guards are certain neither prisoner had extra weapons on them.

" From the current Emperor's increasingly irate orders, though, it seems obvious Vader doesn't know what happened either. And he is concerned enough to make things very hot for us in the investigative and legal departments."

Trist rubbed his forehead, "So…I assume Skywalker has not given any other useful information during questioning?"

Jom filled his glass, took another sip, and then said, "He hasn't been questioned."

Trist looked incredulous and lifted an eyebrow.

"No really, he hasn't. And if you think that is extremely odd, you are right. Everyone in legal thinks it is extraordinary. Imperial intelligence is bewildered and Pestage and Isard's higher level people are outraged. However, the one person bold enough to challenge Vader on his benevolent treatment of Skywalker found himself rather short of breath, so everyone else is simmering in silence now."

Trist swallowed, "Emperor Vader killed him?"

Jom shook his head, "He didn't. He kills a lot of people who annoy him or worse yet, fail him. Actually, he's being surprisingly restrained. In this particular case, he gave the offender a short Force choke as a warning. "

Trist looked slightly uneasy talking so openly about Vader, and glanced around. Jom intercepted the glance and said reassuringly, "I promise you we're not being monitored or recorded. I took the liberty of having one of our electronics experts do a thorough scan of your quarters for monitoring devices. I am guessing you don't know this, but _everyone_ is watching this. It is the trial of the century, and you, my friend, are a reluctant and immediate celebrity. We don't want information about Skywalker or the trial leaking out."

"Wait, you had people go through my place?"

"Absolutely, Trist. But it was done carefully and respectfully, I promise. I talked to our people personally."

Trist pondered, then decided to go for it, "Jom, I have a strange request. Is there any way I can look over all the evidence you've collected? All of it? I know that sounds ridiculous, that I could uncover something that your best minds have not, but I just feel like I might be able to discover something. There is something nagging at the back of my head, like…there is a connection we're all missing that would help solve this case."

Jom narrowed his eyes, "Is that your job, to solve this case?"

Trist leaned back and sighed, "My client will be found guilty if there isn't more information dug up by someone. Doesn't need to be me. Someone."

"You think so?"

"You know the law, Jom, guilty until proven innocent. Yes, Skywalker was badly injured, apparently by the Emperor. But you know that isn't enough. There is a mystery here, and under the laws of the Empire, which definitely favor the prosecution, a mystery means my client will almost certainly be found guilty. Especially if he doesn't testify, and I'm not even sure if he is allowed to, much less whether he'd be willing to say anything more than he did to me."

Jom looked at Trist and said gently, "Does it matter so much to you that you win this case?"

Trist shrugged, "No, I don't need to win the case. I honestly don't think I will win the case. But I want to do my best for my client. And I want to do my best for _me_. I didn't tell you this before, but the Emperor himself escorted Skywalker out after our interview, and he thanked me for serving as a defense attorney in this case. For reasons only His Highness knows, he wants Skywalker defended well. I feel my capabilities as an attorney are being restricted by lack of information."

Jom looked concerned, "Trist, I … never really thought it would be this serious. I was guessing it was more of a show trial. If I have put you in danger, or you feel like I pressured you…"

"No! Please don't feel like that. I'm honored you thought of me and this case is a privilege," Trist then grinned slightly, "And Marnika and the girls are certainly enjoying the money."

Jom smiled in relief, "I'm glad. And yes, I can and will give you links to all the information though you'll need to go to a secure site in the Emperor's Palace to access it. And Trist, don't discount your abilities. I haven't forgotten how you solved that corporate case involving those Corellian miners and that syndicate with ties to Black Sun. You were nothing short of miraculous on that."

Trist quirked an eyebrow, "It wasn't that I was particularly brilliant on that case, Jom, it's just that everyone else was being totally dense."

Jom chuckled, then rose to his feet.

"I'd better get out of here so you can sleep. I will send you the pass so you can access that intelligence information at your leisure. And while I know this is obvious, I'm going to say it anyway – if you do miraculously figure out something important, you need to let us know. The Emperor would be most displeased if you concealed vital information from him."

Trist shivered, then acquiesced with a nod, "I'll be in court tomorrow but the next day is a scheduled off day, so I'll look the evidence over then."

The two men shook hands, and Jom left. Trist headed for bed.

 ** _Author note: I originally envisioned that this fanfic would be mostly court room scenes, but my brain keeps coming up with behind the scenes drama. So I think there will only be 2 more chapters that are exclusively court room scenes. Also, I didn't bother to write about the bounty hunters testifying. Nothing of interest happened during their testimony that you don't know about already._**


	8. Chapter 8

( _2 days later, mid afternoon_ )

The battle droid circled to the right, attempting to strike Darth Vader's chest. Vader blocked, then feinted low. The droid, which had been programmed for lightsaber combat, recognized the move and shifted to block the ensuing thrust. Vader stepped to the right, then rapidly advanced with a flurry of aggressive blows. The droid's programming was excellent, but not nearly good enough against an irate Dark Lord. One blow drove through its spindly mechanical arm, and the next slashed through its head.

It fell, sparking, to the floor.

Vader stepped back and relaxed. Around him lay the remains of 5 other battle droids, all in various stages of disarray and dismemberment. He felt calmer after an hour of lightsaber combat, which would be a relief for his staff, who had been walking on Corellian vooshells around him all afternoon.

The morning had been spent in Vader's own private version of Sith Lord hell. After delaying as much as possible, he had finally entered the (cleaned and sanitized) Throne Room at the Imperial Palace and welcomed a slew of enthusiastic sycophants, bent on declaring their obsequious allegiance to the new Emperor of the galaxy. Vader had sat on the slightly small throne for 3 enraging hours, listening to flattery, bootlicking, and toadying.

He despised them. Despised the corrupt governors who were eager to obtain his favor and protection. Despised the high level traders who hoped to gain lucrative Imperial contracts. Despised the painted and perfumed women who had postured before him, displaying a beauty that was cheap and false in his eyes.

In retrospect, he was surprised he had kept his temper. While he had been curt and generally unpleasant, he hadn't strangled anyone and from the tension of the Imperial officers around him, that had been nearly expected.

And the reason was that his long dormant sense of justice was waking up. The reality was that Emperor Palpatine had reveled in what Vader despised. Those who served Palpatine, or merely desired his favor, had learned how to please him. Even Vader, as much as he hated to flatter, had spoken honeyed words to his Master.

It would take time for Imperial society to learn the tendencies and desires of the new Emperor. In the meantime, he would do his best to control his erratic temper as he took on a role that was proving surprisingly difficult.

Sighing, he moved over to the corner of the room, where Luke was exercising. His son's injuries were largely healed and Vader had sensed he was growing restless, so the Dark Lord had arranged for one portion of his cavernous training room to be set apart by force fields. As he watched, Luke performed a series of complex gymnastics maneuvers over a series of barriers. Luke didn't seem to be paying attention to his father's observation, so Vader felt free to watch through the force field even as he pondered again the irritation of the morning's activities.

Vader was a warrior, even as Anakin Skywalker had been a warrior. He knew himself to be a gifted administrator of the Imperial Navy and he had, perhaps naively, imagined that these abilities would allow him to easily take up the mantle of Emperor.

But the reality was proving more complex. He had always despised pointless meetings and ceremonial pomp. He was a man who sought objectives and fulfilled them. He had no patience for slimy dealings with Hutt Lords or under the table bribes to Core World diplomats. But Emperor Palpatine had apparently needed such methods to keep his Empire together, even with the power of the Dark Side of the Force.

The reality was, Lord Darth Vader's forceful and direct methods of command, disdain of ceremony, and outbursts of rage and punishment might not be viable now that he was Emperor.

Nor was he sure he wanted to sink into uncontrolled rage and despair to fuel the Dark Side anymore.

His son, as if sensing his thoughts, looked up at him. They exchanged a long glance, and then Luke turned on the training lightsaber that his father had given him. This lightsaber would not do any damage (nor could it be used to cut through doors or walls) but would allow Luke to practice against seekers.

Luke set the training program, then stepped back. Vader watched in growing fascination as a new seeker leaped into the air every 30 seconds, each one bombarding his son with low power stun rays. Luke shifted and moved with ethereal grace– balancing and pivoting and blocking shots, some of which bounced back to the seekers themselves, causing them to fall. Other seekers were driven into the force fields, taking them out. Luke battled for a full 18 minutes before one ray broke through his defense and hit him in the arm. With a rueful smile, Luke shut down his saber and took a few deep breaths. He looked tired and sweaty, but seemed more relaxed than he had been since his capture.

Vader deactivated the force field and stepped into the room next to Luke, extending his hand. Luke gave the lightsaber back to his father, then meekly held out his hands for Vader to manacle. They walked back to Luke's quarters together, where Vader reset the shock collar and released his son's hands.

"Don't forget to eat all your food at dinner," he admonished. He had noted that Luke wasn't finishing everything the medic was sending up.

Luke looked amused, but merely replied, "Yes, Father."

Vader stepped into his quarters and moved into his meditation chamber. He closed off the chamber and removed his helmet, reveling in the feel of fresh, highly oxygenated air on his scarred face and into his debilitated lungs. After an infuriating morning and an hour of vigorous exercise, he felt in need of sleep. However, there were a few details to attend to, so he settled down to rapidly process a slew of reports.

Most of these dealt with fleet movements. A mere 4 days before the Emperor's death, Palpatine had ordered Vader to disperse much of the Imperial fleet towards the Outer Rim for a series of military exercises. However, Vader's flagship, the Executor, had been ordered to orbit a Core World near to Coruscant. Vader had been puzzled about the order at the time, though he had not protested, naturally. He now guessed that Palpatine had deliberately sent the Fleet away from Coruscant due to Luke's (at the time) imminent capture. While the time scale wasn't entirely clear, it was definitely true that as Luke fought in the Throne Room, most of the star destroyer captains loyal to Vader were far enough away from Coruscant that Vader could not recall them rapidly. If Luke had died, or if Luke had turned, Vader would probably have rushed to Coruscant with only the Executor as his back up. Under those circumstances, Vader would not have been able to successfully confront the Emperor either over the death of his son or for claiming his son as his own.

Most of the Fleet was now recalled by Vader to Coruscant or nearby Core Worlds, and new ships were arriving hourly. More than 20 plus years of serving Palpatine had taught Vader the importance of protecting the seat of power. The dearth of Fleet presence in the Outer Rim would mean the Rebel Alliance, the Hutts, and other smuggler groups would likely start encroaching into previously held Imperial space. However, that could and would be dealt with once Vader was certain he firmly held the reins of power here on Coruscant.

A flashing light interrupted his musing, indicating the arrival of an urgent message, and he clicked the requisite button to open the file.

It was from Agent Lorn, describing intelligence efforts to track down the 10 agents Vader had listed in his previous communication. Nine had been located and were cleared from any involvement in Skywalker and Organa's capture and in the Emperor's death. Vader was not surprised to see that the lone exception was the Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade. Her current position was unknown, and there had been no confirmed sightings by Vader's agents in more than 12 months. On one hand, this was not surprising. Jade was one of the former Emperor's most competent agents. She might be embedded in some smuggling organization, or was on loan to an Imperial governor somewhere. On the other hand, few agents were addressed as 'my child', and the Emperor had referred to the mysterious Throne Room agent with that term. Jade was one of those few agents.

Vader pulled up his intelligence file on Jade, and skimmed it appraisingly. The holo of Jade showed a beautiful woman with piercing green eyes and flaming red hair. She was only 23 years old, but had been groomed since early childhood as an Imperial assassin and spy. She was also a Force sensitive; though not nearly as strong as a Skywalker, she was strong enough that during the days of the Old Republic, she would have likely risen to the position of Jedi Knight. Under Palpatine's direction, she had perfected many skills including hand to hand combat, weapons training, and espionage.

Vader sank back in his chair and closed his eyes. If Jade was indeed the agent in the Throne Room, it was vital that she be found and questioned about the circumstances of that fatal morning. Of greater concern was her subsequent actions if she had been involved in his son's capture. Jade was obsessively committed to the Emperor, and Palpatine had commented more than once that Jade looked on him as a "father". Vader would have disdained that comment since the Emperor's treatment of Jade was manipulative at best and cruel at worst. On the other hand, as far as he knew, Jade still had both her hands. No, Vader had no room for self righteousness regarding treatment of children, biological or merely claimed. He knew, though, that to Palpatine, Mara Jade had been merely a useful tool. There was no affection.

The late Emperor hadn't cared about anyone, except himself.

If Jade was out there and racked with guilt for failing to protect her Master, what would she do now? Vader was inclined to think that she would do one of two things. The first would be that she would slip away and start a new life elsewhere, turning her back on an Empire which no longer had a role for her. The second would be that she would try to kill his son. The second option was of significant concern. Ordinarily, he thought Luke could be trusted to protect himself. But if Jade managed to override security and break into his cell well…his son was chivalrous in the extreme, and faced by a beautiful woman, he might hesitate a moment too long to defend himself.

Furthermore, the bounty hunters who had captured his son and Organa had testified at his son's trial the day before. Vader had made a point of repressing the evidence about the mysterious agent being called "my child" by the Emperor. If it was Jade, she might assume that no one had any idea of her identity, which might in turn embolden her to make an attempt on his son's life.

Vader picked up a comlink and made a direct call to his Head of Security. He would keep his son safe.

 ** _Author Note: Many thanks to my wonderful husband, who has beta'd the last few chapters for me._**


	9. Chapter 9

_(Later the same evening)_

Counselor Trist's heart beat faster than usual as he stepped into the elevator next to one of Vader's palace officers.

The rational part of his brain had decided that he had gone completely mad. The obvious, simple, sensible, wise course was to just call up Jom and tell him what he had found out. Jom would either pass it on to Imperial Intelligence, or laugh at Trist for thinking he had discovered something vital.

But his conscience wouldn't allow it. Yes, he had already written a message regarding his discovery to Jom, but it was timed to be sent a few hours from now. He needed to tell Skywalker first. Emperor Killer or not, Skywalker was his client and deserved what little Trist could do for him. It wasn't much, and Trist would not endanger his own life by suppressing evidence, but he would warn Skywalker.

Trist vaguely noted that the officer was taking him on a different route than last time, but he was nonetheless surprised when imposing doors lined with Nabooian slate suddenly loomed in front of him. He shot a bewildered look at the officer, who said, "The Emperor ordered that you speak with Skywalker in his cell. This way please."

Trist wasn't looking forward to this at all. He could only imagine what kind of cell was able to keep his client confined, and what draconian measures were used to keep him under control.

A new door, and the officer turned on his com.

"Counselor Trist is here, Your Highness."

The door slid open, and the officer gestured Trist forward. He entered the room hesitantly, then stopped and felt his mouth drop open slightly.

He had stepped into a scene of near domestic tranquility. His client was seated on a comfortable couch, with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He was still dressed in unremitting black, and the only obvious security measure on his person was the shock collar around his neck.

The Emperor himself, 2 meters of imposing darkness, stood with his back to a large window which showed a million credit view of the skyline of Coruscant.

The room was large, airy, and pleasant. A door led into another room, where Trist glimpsed a bed. It looked more like an upscale hotel suite than a cell.

Skywalker himself was living up to his reputation for bizarre powers, however. While he wasn't moving, a myriad of spoons were. They were twisting around and around in a cyclonic pattern through the air, obviously unsupported by anything. It was mesmerizing, strange, and apparently pointless. But then, maybe Force users did this kind of thing for fun.

Or for training. As the spoons drifted neatly into a pile on a nearby table, the Emperor commented, "Most impressive. You have improved your capacity for split concentration tremendously since last we met."

Skywalker nodded, then looked at Trist curiously.

"Skywalker," he said, with a suddenly dry throat. He glanced briefly at Vader. What was this weird familiarity with Skywalker? And was the Emperor going to stay for this discussion?

Skywalker seemed to have the same thought, as he looked at the Emperor and quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"I can either stay, or I can go next door and listen to your conversation over the holocam. It is as you wish."

Skywalker shrugged, "That seems pointless. Go ahead, Counselor. I presume you want to talk about the trial?"

Trist's heart hammered even more violently. This was not developing as he had planned. He had no idea what to do.

Skywalker and Vader both must have sensed his agitation. Skywalker sat up, looking concerned, and Vader stepped forward.

"Speak, Counselor," he ordered.

Trist took a deep breath and addressed Skywalker, "Skywalker, I don't pretend to understand much about the Force, though obviously it exists and you, and His Royal Highness, are adepts." He gave Vader a little bow, hoping comparing Skywalker to Vader wasn't some kind of Sith Lord crime that would get his neck snapped immediately.

A moment passed, and nothing happened, so he was emboldened to continue, "If I may be permitted to ask, is Force sensitivity genetic?"

Skywalker looked puzzled, then said slowly, "Yes, it can be passed on from parent to child."

"So do you know if one of your parents was a Force sensitive?"

Skywalker grew very still and he suddenly looked old beyond his years, "Yes, my father was one of the most powerful Force users of his generation. I inherited my Force sensitivity from him."

Trist took a deep breath and forced out the next sentence, "And did your sister inherit his Force sensitivity as well?"

It was as if all the air in the room was suddenly sucked out. Skywalker turned totally white and rose to his feet in one smooth move. Trist cringed, waiting for some kind of mysterious Force attack.

It was the Emperor who broke the silence, " _What_ did you say?"

Trist turned to the Emperor, and spoke quickly before he could be silenced by the prisoner, "Your Highness, Princess Leia Organa is Skywalker's sister. I was analyzing the DNA patterns of those present in the Throne Room when the Emperor was killed, trying to determine the relative positions of all those present. I noted a similarity in the DNA patterns between Skywalker and Organa, and ran a genetic match. They are full blood siblings, Your Highness. If their reported ages are correct, they are twins. The data is here."

He held up his datapad and cast a frightened look at Skywalker. The young man was staring at Vader with a look of horror in his eyes. The datapad was suddenly ripped from Trist's hand and jumped into the Emperor's; he looked down at the screen for a few seconds.

And then the room exploded. The couch flew into the air and smashed against the wall. The table split into a thousand pieces, and the spoons were hurled violently towards him. One tore into Trist's cheek, drawing blood. Plates and cups smashed into walls. In the adjacent bedroom, the bed levitated and flew into the doorway. Skywalker leaped in front of Trist and threw his hands up. Suddenly, he and Trist were in a safe zone, with the flying objects bouncing off an invisible shield around them. Shocked, Trist realized that Vader was destroying the room, not Skywalker. The Emperor was standing at the window, rigid. He wasn't even looking at the room's other occupants. It was like they weren't even there.

Skywalker suddenly twitched his right hand, and a small device flew from Vader's belt into the youth's hand. Trist watched in disbelief as his client clicked the button on the device, and gestured towards the door to the outer corridor, which now stood open.

"Get out, now!" he yelled over the cacophony of objects smashing into walls, floor, and ceiling, "I'll cover you."

Trist scampered towards the door and hurled himself out. It slid shut behind him, leaving Skywalker with an apparently insane Emperor.

An Imperial officer rushed up to him, his face pale with terror.

"What happened?" he gasped out.

Trist shook his head in stunned shock, "I don't know…the Emperor…"

The officer leaped up and clicked on his com, ignoring whatever Trist was going to say.

Not that he knew _what_ to say.

What had he done?


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness consumed the mind of Darth Vader.

For a few moments, surprise had frozen him. Then, anger rose and became black rage – rage that swelled and grew and lashed at everything around him. Rage at the Jedi, who had stolen not one, but two children. Rage at Obi-wan, who had dared to hide his daughter in plain sight. Rage at Bail Organa, who had allowed Leia, _his_ child, to join the Rebellion, which led to her involvement in stealing the Death Star plans, which led to her capture _by her own father_ aboard the _Tantive IV_ , which led to the Death Star, and a dark cell, and an interrogation droid…

And then the rage receded, to be replaced by horror and guilt and grief. Memories and images and remembered conversations assaulted him.

 _A prosthetic hand rubbing a pregnant belly._

 _"_ _With that kick? It's a girl…"_

 _"_ _If it is, what shall we name her?"_

 _"_ _I like the name Leia."_

 _"_ _And now, your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."_

 _"_ _Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her."_

 _A blue-green planet, blown into a billion pieces into the darkness of space._

 _The anguish of a teenage princess, held back by his own brutal hands._

 _Dark brown eyes in a heart shaped face, filled with tears as her loved one was lowered into carbonite._

 _The howl of a Wookie._

" _Father?"_

Vader's focus shifted. Who was that?

" _Father!"_

Luke. Luke!

His vision cleared and he looked around in disbelief. Luke was standing in front of him. The room was completely destroyed. The main lighting was out, though emergency lights had clicked on.

He was suddenly aware that the main window had been shattered in his frenzy, and was now open to the Coruscanti atmosphere. He and Luke were potentially at risk from observers or worse yet, snipers.

He grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him into his chamber next door, barely remembering to turn off his son's shock collar in time to prevent a painful jolt.

Luke's quarters had been specially reinforced in case of attack, and thus Vader's own quarters hadn't sustained significant damage. He moved numbly to a com unit, and quickly sent an order to secure the now breached section of the palace. He didn't bother to see what Luke was doing. If his son chose to attack him during this moment of vulnerability, so be it. He deserved it.

But Luke didn't. After Vader had finished the com, he turned slowly towards his son.

The look on Luke's face was one of trepidation.

"I tortured my own daughter," Vader said dully.

Luke's expression shifted to one of surprise, mixed with hope.

"And you regret it?" Luke asked.

"Of course I regret…"

He paused, considering Luke's words. A Sith Lord shouldn't grieve over inflicting pain, even on his own daughter, should he?

And he did grieve. He would do anything in the world to go back in time and change was he had done. But of course that was impossible. He had inflicted tremendous pain on both his children, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He suddenly focused on his son.

"Are you injured?" he inquired anxiously.

"I assure you, Father, that after Bespin I made rather a point of learning to deflect large objects thrown at me. I'm fine."

Vader winced at this reference to Bespin, but nodded in relief.

There was a moment of silence between the two men.

"How long… have you known?" Vader inquired carefully.

Luke considered briefly, then answered, "About a year."

"So you didn't know…"

"At Bespin. No."

Vader stared unseeingly at the floor.

"When your mother told me she was pregnant, she was certain the child was a boy. And I was certain the child was a girl. And we were both right."

He looked up at his silent son.

"Does your sister know?"

"Of course she does," Luke said flatly, "I had no intention of making the mistake with Leia that Obi-wan made with me. As soon as I could, I told her."

Vader hesitated, then said painfully, "And…her reaction?"

"Horror, anger, resentment, and grief. All the reasonable emotions."

Vader turned away, "I am sorry, Luke."

"You can't change the past, Father. You can affect the future."

Vader sighed, "It is too late for me, Son."

Luke stepped forward and somehow managed to peer past the mask and straight into his father's eyes, "You are right, Father. It is too late to undo the last 24 years of horrors you have inflicted on the galaxy. You can't change what happened to Leia on the Death Star, and to both of us at Bespin. But you can change what you do now. You have the power to alter the galaxy for the better – probably more power to do that than anyone else alive. It is your choice."

Vader shook his head, "I've been immersed in the Dark Side for too long, Luke."

"That is just an excuse, and you know it. You have already changed so much since Bespin, Father. I can sense it, you must feel it too! "

Luke reached out a hand and lay it gently on his father's arm, "You were a slave to Palpatine for more than 20 years. He's dead now, and you are free from his diabolical influence. Please, turn away from what has brought such sorrow not to just to our family, but to the galaxy as a whole."

Vader looked at his son in amazement. Could he really change? A part of him wanted to, while another part wondered if it was possible or even remotely desirable. In some ways, he still loved the Dark, loved the rush of power that came from falling headlong into the vital emotions of rage, ambition, and even fear. He craved the power, and the control, over his life and over the lives of the billions he now ruled. He had longed for this position of senior Sith Lord for so long. He had envisioned a glorious and powerful reign with his son at his side. How could he even fathom giving that up?

But his son stood before him, filled with hope that he would and could change. His son who had categorically refused to join him in the Dark Side. His son who had already suffered tremendously at his father's hands and yet wasn't treating Vader with hatred and disdain, but instead compassion, perhaps even love.

He had to face reality: the quick and easy path of the Dark Side had brought tragedy to the most important people in his world, his wife, his son, and his newly discovered daughter.

He wasn't sure he could change. He wasn't sure he wanted to. But he at least would consider it.

And with that, the soul of Darth Vader took one tentative step towards the Light.

 _ **Author note: All good things come to an end, including Christmas break. I will be way busier now that "normal life" is starting back up. I have 2 more chapters mostly completed, then I likely won't be able to maintain this "one new chapter a day" schedule :-). Many thanks to those of you who are reviewing and following.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thirty minutes later…_

In a small but well stocked medical bay in Vader's palace, Counselor Trist sat stoically on a medical cot while a bossy but competent med droid cleaned and repaired the wound on his cheek. It was surprising that a spoon could actually cause an open wound but it had been moving rather … quickly.

Gloomily, Trist made a rapid calculation of how much this medical visit was costing, and mourned the waste of resources. He was almost certainly dead, so why bother fixing his face?

Why hadn't he just called Jom and told him about Organa and Skywalker's family relationship? It had just felt _right_ to warn Skywalker. He'd always done his best for his clients.

Of course, he hadn't imagined Vader would actually be there when he'd confronted Skywalker with that little bit of familial news. Or that the Emperor would go into a mysterious rage.

Well, at least his last will and testament was up to date.

These depressing musings were cut short when the med door opened abruptly, and Emperor Vader himself surged in, immediately dominating the small room with his hulking presence. Luke Skywalker, chained and guarded by 2 stormtroopers, followed him in and calmly stood to one side of the Emperor. A very small part of Trist was pleased to see that his client was still alive and in one piece. Most of his consciousness was focused on his own imminent death.

Trist rose carefully to his feet and struggled to find words, even as he fully expected his voice and breath to be summarily cut off by Vader's infamous Force choke.

To his surprise, he was allowed to speak, "Your Highness, my heartfelt apologies for delving into matters which were truly not my concern…"

He was cut off by the Emperor's sudden hand wave (but not by any kind of mysterious Force ability, he noticed distractedly.)

"Be at ease, Counselor," Vader said, "I am truly grateful for your discovery of _extremely_ valuable information that my own intelligence operatives failed to uncover over the past years. I regret that you were forced to observe my unfortunate reaction to such vital knowledge."

Trist blinked. If he thought about that statement in just the right way, it could be construed as an apology.

"I admit, Counselor, that I find it rather _surprising_ that you were able to uncover such crucial information from the Throne Room evidence in a short amount of time."

Trist gulped. Was he suspected of having inside access to Rebel secrets?

To his shock, Skywalker promptly spoke up and said, "Counselor Trist is a mild Force Sensitive."

Vader glanced at Skywalker, then focused on Trist. Trist had the same unsettling feeling of being probed as he had when he had first met Skywalker.

After a nerve shattering minute, Vader spoke more softly, "Yes, indeed, Counselor Trist, you have a definite connection to the Force. That no doubt explains your uncanny discovery of the DNA match which none of my agents uncovered. "

Trist was now completely bewildered. He was a Force sensitive? He had never even considered such a thing. Did this mean… what did it mean?

Vader apparently sensed his thoughts, because he continued with, "You are a weak Force user, Trist, and your abilities are no doubt restricted to an unusual ability to see patterns and connections in evidence that others do not see. It is of no particular importance, except that it explains your remarkable discovery.

"Now to continue. After discussing this revelation with the prisoner, he and I have come to an agreement about the next phase of the trial. I will be escorting Skywalker to a new set of quarters in the Imperial Palace, as his quarters in this palace will require extensive repairs after tonight's events. Tomorrow, he will take the stand as a witness at his trial."


	12. Chapter 12

_The next morning, Imperial Courthouse, the Skywalker Trial_

Trist stepped into the court room and scanned the seats filling up with jurors, the prosecution team, holojournalists, and various sundry officials. The judge hadn't appeared yet, and neither had Skywalker with his requisite band of armed guards. Trist had arrived a few minutes early so he could relax and gather his thoughts before what could be -would be -a tense and challenging day.

Under ordinary circumstances, Trist would have broached the question of why Skywalker was suddenly taking the stand, either to his client or his client's jailer. But everything to do with Vader and Skywalker was extraordinary. Trist had decided in either a moment of cowardice or unusual wisdom to shut up and get out of Vader's palace last night before something else exploded.

Somewhat to his surprise, he had been able to get a few hours of sleep, though he had imbibed additional caf this morning to stay alert.

One thing he had resolved was that he was keeping his mouth shut regarding the Organa/Skywalker connection. He had cancelled the report that would have gone to Jom, and he was carefully avoiding even thinking about what he had learned. Given Vader's initial reaction, Trist was going to leave that whole tangled mess in His Highness's prosthetic hands.

A sudden movement to his right made Trist look up in time to see Prosecutor Ort marching towards him suddenly. Trist and Ort had not crossed paths in the courthouse before, so there was no more enmity than was usual between prosecutors and defense attorneys. Not that that was saying a whole lot. Trist had a negative view of 99% of prosecutors, considering them bloodthirsty nexu obsessed with guilty verdicts regardless of actual culpability.

"What's this I hear, Trist?" Ort demanded, "Skywalker is taking the stand?"

"That is correct, Counselor Ort," Trist replied formally and coldly.

A smile of predatory anticipation blossomed on Ort's rather plump face.

"Well, Trist, this will definitely be an interesting morning. I need hardly say that I will be questioning your client first."

"As you wish, Counselor," Trist replied with as much as indifference as possible. Imperial law dictated that the prosecution decided whether to question the witness first or second.

Ort scurried back to the prosecution table and began conferring with one of his underlings, no doubt planning the line of questioning for (against?) Skywalker.

There was a sudden flurry of activity, and everyone in the court room looked up as the judge strode in and took his place. Several guards stepped through next, followed by a handcuffed Skywalker, followed by Emperor Vader himself. There was a collective gasp as everyone in the court room became aware of the legendary automated breathing and the overpowering presence of the most formidable man in the galaxy. As if puppets on strings, everyone rose to his or her feet in awe and respect.

Vader ignored his uneasy subjects. He guided Skywalker to the witness stand, where the prisoner was ordered to sit. A guard did something near the floor, and Trist heard the clink of a chain. It appeared that Skywalker's leg was being chained to the witness chair. Vader then moved to a position against a wall to the left of Skywalker, which allowed him to watch both the prisoner and the door to the court room. An official stepped forward and ordered everyone to be seated. There was some uneasiness as the jurors and officials realized that they were being ordered to sit while the Emperor himself remained standing, but after some hesitation, everyone lowered himself obediently into position.

"I now call this court to session," the judge announced, "On the stand, Luke Skywalker, the defendant charged with the assassination of Emperor Palpatine. Prosecutor Ort, will you be questioning the witness first or do you wish the defense to begin?"

"I will begin, your Honor," Ort replied and strode forward to the stand. For a dramatic moment, Ort stared down at the prisoner seated at the stand.

Skywalker in turn met Ort's gaze directly, his face a mask of calm.

Ort turned away from the prisoner and deliberately looked at the Emperor, then the judge, then the jury. He then began pacing up slowly up and down in front of the witness stand.

"Your Royal Highness, your Honor, members of the jury, it is truly my privilege today to prove to you the unconscionable viciousness, the outrageous cruelty, the …" Ort seemed almost to gasp in distress…" the malicious brutality of the man you see before you. Members of the jury! Do not be deceived by Skywalker's youth and good looks. This man before you is the very epitome of evil. Citizens of the glorious Empire…"

Trist groaned inwardly. He had already mentally designated Ort as overly loquacious, and apparently the prosecutor had decided to add an additional layer of drama now that Skywalker himself was on the stand. This could take a _long_ time.

Apparently, Emperor Vader came to the same conclusion, because he suddenly stepped forward, causing Ort to stop talking in mid rant.

"Counselor Ort," the mechanical voice boomed coldly, "Skywalker's Force powers necessitate my presence at this trial, as only I can control him if he should prove unruly. I obviously have many other demands on my time. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you made it a primary goal to be as economical with your questions as possible."

Not surprisingly, this took the fuel out of Ort's main flight tanks immediately. He seemed to shrink before Trist's eyes, and stuttered nervously, "Of course, your Highness. My apologies for wasting your time."

Stepping forward to the prisoner, he began asking a series of basic questions: Skywalker's age, rank in the Rebel Alliance, and planet of origin.

Skywalker answered promptly and respectfully, and Trist was again struck at his client's calm and pleasant demeanor.

Ort appeared to gather himself by glancing down at his datapad, and asked, "Commander Skywalker, according to Imperial intelligence reports, you are the pilot who destroyed the Death Star. Is that correct?"

Trist was on his feet immediately, "I object, your Honor. My client is not on trial for the destruction of the Death Star. This line of questioning is immaterial."

As expected, Ort countered promptly, "Your Honor, I propose that Skywalker's previous acts of terror are material in determining his capability for assassination."

The judge nodded, "The prisoner must answer the question."

Skywalker looked around deliberately, then said, "Yes, I fired the shot that destroyed the Death Star."

Ort allowed a look of shocked dismay to cross his face, "Skywalker, are you aware of the number of Imperial personnel who were on the station when you destroyed it?"

Skywalker glanced at the Emperor, then back at Ort, "There were over a million, not counting slaves, prisoners, and unregistered personnel. I agree that such a monumental loss of life is a tragedy."

Ort moved closer to Skywalker, "And yet you fired that torpedo. You willingly committed the largest massacre in the history of the Empire."

For the first time, Skywalker's calm façade dropped, revealing a hint of anger. He sat forward and spoke forcefully, "No, the largest massacre in the history of the Empire took place only five days earlier, when the Death Star fired on and completely annihilated the planet of Alderaan, home to more than 10 billion people, most of them civilians. I destroyed the Death Star to prevent any other planets from suffering that same fate. Yes, I killed more than a million people. I acknowledge, and deeply regret, that I brought tremendous sorrow to countless families who lost loved ones on that station. But sometimes, in war, the right path requires a hard choice. I devoutly hope that no one else living today will have to make a similar decision."

Mentally, Trist applauded. Skywalker had handled that very well.

Ort apparently thought so too. He backed off the Death Star question and began questioning the Skywalker about the death of the Emperor. Somewhat to Trist's surprise, his client answered all the questions. None of it was news to Trist – Skywalker spoke of the poisoned manacle around his leg, the Emperor's demand of fealty in exchange for the protection of the chained Organa, the proposed death of Darth Vader, Skywalker's rejection of the offer, the Emperor's attack on the Princess of Alderaan, Skywalker's leap to her defense, the Force lightening, the lightsaber battle, the death of the Emperor, the removal of his own leg to avoid the poison, and Organa's escape through the back door with the Emperor's light saber.

Ort didn't seem to find any of this very surprising, which confirmed in Trist's mind that his interview with Skywalker had been recorded and passed on to the prosecution.

Ort circled back to part of the testimony, "So, Skywalker, you are claiming that Emperor Palpatine offered you a position of substantial power in his administration in exchange for your pledge of loyalty and the destruction of the then Lord Darth Vader, now Emperor Vader. Is that correct?"

Skywalker paused, then said quietly, "Yes, that is correct."

"So you expect the members of this jury to believe that the Emperor would discard his most loyal, most powerful servant of over two decades in favor of an upstart, rebellious moisture farmer from a backwater planet?"

"I am repeating only what Emperor Palpatine said, Counselor," Skywalker said.

Ort stepped back and began to pace, then apparently remembered that time was precious. He turned back to the defendant.

"Why wouldn't you say yes to that proposal, Skywalker, if indeed Emperor Palpatine made it? I understand that you and Darth Vader have a difficult history. Didn't he remove your right hand at the Cloud City of Bespin 18 months ago? Why not say yes, rid yourself of your greatest enemy, and accept a role that would provide power and wealth and influence presumably beyond the dreams of a simple moisture farmer? "

The prisoner flinched noticeably, and he and Vader exchanged a glance.

Looking back at Ort, Skywalker said deliberately, "There is nothing in this galaxy that would convince me to enslave myself to a man like Emperor Palpatine."

Ort jumped on that word, "Slave? Is that how you describe the former Lord Vader's service to Emperor Palpatine?"

"Anyone who was close enough to the former Emperor to serve him directly was his slave. Yes."

Ort smiled slightly, while Trist concealed a nervous twitch. For Skywalker to call Vader a former slave was remarkably antagonistic. His client's mental processes were hard to follow at times.

"Returning to your testimony," Ort continued, "You state that in spite of being drugged, manacled, and attacked by the Emperor, you somehow miraculously managed to kill him and cut him into numerous pieces, all while dealing with hardened sensors burrowing in your leg. Furthermore, previous testimony during this trial indicates that the Emperor was powerful, with Force Lightening literally at his fingertips. Given your physical state after the Emperor's death…" here Ort paused dramatically, then stepped closer to the stand, "how do you explain the Emperor's death? What you describe is impossible."

Skywalker looked at Trist briefly, then said deliberately, "Emperor Palpatine miscalculated. You are correct, there was indeed another factor."

Ort pounced, "And what was that?"

"Princess Leia Organa is…my twin sister, and a strong Force sensitive. Palpatine was not aware of this, and thus did not realize he was dealing with not one Skywalker, but two."

There was a startled murmur throughout the court room.

Ort's mouth dropped open briefly, and then closed with a snap. He gathered himself and said, "What absurdity is this? Do you actually expect those in this court room to believe that an uncouth peasant from the Outer Rim is closely related to a member of the Royal House of Alderaan? Or…" here he shot a sneering glance at Trist, "Is your counselor perhaps recommending that your testimony be geared towards an insanity appeal?"

"Emperor Vader has evidence supporting my statement," the prisoner said gravely.

Trist was thankful when the Emperor stepped forward to intervene.

"Skywalker is correct. Last night, I established that Princess Leia Organa is indeed his twin sister," Vader said. (Was there just a minuscule tremble in that mechanical voice? At least he wasn't destroying anything.)

Ort had not risen to his current position without being a quick thinker. He hesitated for a few seconds, then turned back to Skywalker.

"So Princess Leia Organa is your sister. Presumably she was adopted, then, by the Organas of Alderaan. And where were your biological parents in all this, Skywalker? There must have been some …awkward complications … involving your conception and birth if you were separated and sent to such distant planets and raised under such different circumstances. "

Skywalker's eyes narrowed, and now there was definite warning in his tone, "Counselor Ort, I _highly_ recommend that you keep my parents out of this."

Ort smiled maliciously, "Your father, of course, is named in your record. Anakin Skywalker, one of the treacherous Jedi. And," here he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "If memory serves, the Jedi were not permitted to marry. So who was she, Skywalker, a spice addicted dancing gi…"

Abruptly his voice failed and his hand reached for his throat. Skywalker was leaning forward now, one finger of his chained right hand twitched forward, his eyes fixed on Ort's now contorted countenance.

There was a collective gasp in the courtroom. Several guards took a hasty step forward, then paused and looked expectantly at Vader. The Emperor himself strode forward to the witness stand and gazed steadily not at Ort, but at Skywalker. Thirty laborious, painful seconds passed by, then Skywalker dropped his finger and Ort took a haggard, agonized series of breaths.

As soon as the prosecuting attorney had regained enough breath for speech, he snarled, "Your Highness, I insist that you…"

"You insist?" Vader interrupted in what was definitely a threatening tone.

Ort looked taken aback, "Your Highness, the prisoner clearly attacked me with his Force powers during questioning. Surely he must be punished."

Vader paused for a long moment, then said, "Yes, Counselor, he did indeed attack you. In the future, I would recommend you refrain from gratuitous insults towards a trained Force user. The manner of his conception and birth is hardly pertinent to the particulars of Emperor Palpatine's death, wouldn't you agree?"

Ort stared in dismay at the hulking Emperor looming over him, then stammered meekly, "Yes, Your Highness, I agree. I have no further questions for the witness at this time."

The entire court room rustled in bewilderment, and the judge himself looked taken aback. After a moment, the judge gestured to Trist.

"You may question the witness now."

Trist stepped forward.

 ** _Author note: I sweated bullets on this chapter, but it finally turned out the way I wanted it to. Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Trist took a deep breath. This sudden display of Skywalker's deadly Force powers was intimidating, to say the least. To his relief, Vader retreated to his former position, so at least the Emperor wasn't breathing down his neck.

As calmly as possible, he asked, "Commander Skywalker, would you please explain how your sister, Princess Leia Organa, assisted you in killing Emperor Palpatine. Is she also a trained Force sensitive?"

Skywalker's brow smoothed out and he took a deep breath, as if releasing wayward emotions.

"My sister Leia has little formal training," he stated, "However, she learned as a small child to shield herself in the Force, which means she was able to conceal her Force presence from Emperor Palpatine. When I discovered, about a year ago, that she is my sister …"

Skywalker paused, then looked at Vader, "I was able to obtain some vital training about Force bonding from a Jedi Master named Yoda."

Vader started, then took a hasty step forward.

"Yoda still lives?!" he demanded, obviously indifferent to the reality that they were in the middle of a formal court proceeding.

The prisoner shook his head, "No, he died some months ago."

Again, there was a long pause while Skywalker and Vader gazed at one another. The rest of the court room sat in respectful, somewhat fearful silence.

Vader nodded and stepped backward, gesturing at Trist to proceed.

Trist continued courteously, "Please explain to the court what Force bonding is, and how it influenced the events surrounding Emperor Palpatine's death."

Skywalker shifted his shoulders slightly, as if working out a minor cramp, then spoke, "Force bonding is difficult to explain, but it can best be understood as a psychic, emotional, and mental link between two individuals. It is perhaps most common between a master and apprentice, but it is can also be strong between family members. My sister and I are both Force strong, and as twins we shared the womb. While we were separated shortly after we were born, our bond remained. Even before we knew of our family relationship, we felt a powerful connection and indeed, Leia saved my life at Bespin, when she heard me calling for help and came back to save me."

Trist saw Vader stir, but he couldn't tell whether it was from curiosity, discomfort, or anger.

"Master Yoda, the Jedi who taught me most of what I have learned in the ways of the Force, instructed me on how to more solidly Force bond with my sister. While she herself is unable to control the Force, she can, by concentrating, be a source of power for me. I tell her…" here Skywalker smiled a bit…" that she is my battery. She doesn't much appreciate that."

Trist said, "So you are saying that…?"

Skywalker continued, "Palpatine was too strong for me alone, but Leia focused all her Force strength on me. I drew on her power to grab my lightsaber and deflect the Force lightening. I could tell the Emperor was startled by my abilities. As far as I know, he didn't discover Leia's participation before I was able to defeat him in battle by cutting him in half."

"Skywalker," Trist continued carefully, "There has been much discussion about the state of the Emperor's body. He was found in no less than 16 pieces. Can you explain that?"

This was ordinarily not the sort of thing a defense attorney should ask, but Ort was obviously too terrified to question Skywalker further, and this issue needed to be addressed and elucidated.

There was a long pause, as Skywalker stared straight ahead for a moment. Then his head bowed slightly.

"Directly after the Emperor was killed, we realized that … my leg would need to come off so that I wouldn't die from the poison in the manacle. Furthermore, I sensed that Vader," he nodded at the Emperor," was in system. That meant I would certainly not be able to escape. My sister Leia…has experienced great loss at the hands of the Empire in general and Vader in particular. It was a very difficult time for her."

He paused, then continued, "Leia cut the Emperor into pieces. Then she took his lightsaber and cut her way out the back entrance of the Throne Room."

The whole courtroom shifted uncomfortably.

"So you are saying that Princess Leia of Alderaan, your sister, desecrated the Emperor's body out of frustration and grief?" Trist pressed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ort twitch. Under normal circumstances, the prosecutor would have objected on the valid basis that Trist was putting words into the witness's mouth. But Ort seemed to be too cowed by his near death experience to protest.

"I agree that it was something of a desecration," Skywalker countered, "But the Emperor was already dead—at _my_ hand. My sister should not be held responsible for an act perpetrated in the midst of a very challenging time."

Trist nodded, then turned to the judge.

"I have no further questions, your Honor."

After a brief pause, Emperor Vader stepped forward and stated, "The trial is suspended for the rest of the day."

Guards stepped forward, released the chain on Skywalker's leg, and marched him out, with the Emperor following. The rest of the court room emptied rapidly

Trist was left to gather his datapad and head home with his bodyguard. Once he was home and in the quiet safety of his main living area, he dropped heavily into a chair and contemplated the day. On one hand, Skywalker's testimony seemed straight forward and convincing. Force powers were obscure to everyone in the court room except for Vader and Skywalker, but it was reasonable to assume that Leia Organa's latent powers were the deciding factor during the epic battle between Palpatine and Skywalker.

But something nagged at Trist. He had long been adept at sensing deception or prevarication. While he thought Skywalker wasn't blatantly lying, he sensed there was still more to the story, something that Skywalker was concealing.

Or maybe he was delusional. Maybe he was imagining complications that didn't exist. Maybe he needed to get a good night's sleep.

He definitely needed a good night's sleep.

Resolving to give his overactive brain a rest, he prepared for bed and sank into a deep slumber with minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

 ** _Author's note: No, Trist, you are right. There is more to the story._**

 ** _2nd author's note: Thanks so much for the follows and reviews. I'm writing away enthusiastically when I can. I think about 4 or 5 more chapters and this fanfic will be completed, so we're getting near the end here._**


	14. Chapter 14

_After Luke's testimony, Vader's POV_

Darth Vader strode through the corridors of the Imperial Palace. His gaze was fixed on the dark blond head of his son, who walked ahead of him, flanked by guards.

Many thoughts swirled through the Emperor's mind. Yoda. He had lived until a few months ago? He had trained his son?

Leia Organa, his daughter, had learned to shield well. Who had taught her that? And…again his mind flew back to that dark cell in that darker Star. How could he have missed his daughter's skill and power in evading his mind probe? Why hadn't he wondered, and pursued, the nagging inconsistencies bound up in the life of Leia Organa? How could he have failed to notice the amazing physical similarities between a former Senator from Naboo and a young Senator from Alderaan?

Padme's image flashed into his vision again, standing in the lurid red light of Mustafar, hand on her throat, choking from his Force attack.

For 20 long years, he had thought he had destroyed his Angel. But she had survived. She had clung to life and breath long enough to safely deliver their son and daughter.

How grieved, how devastated, Padme would be with all he had done. How ashamed.

His mournful musings were interrupted by their arrival at Luke's quarters. Given Luke's notoriety and security requirements, Vader had chosen to install him in a relatively unused part of the palace, away from the main cell blocks. In the next room over, Vader had ordered his engineers to hastily install a meditation and breathing chamber for his own needs. This area of the Palace was off limits to the vast majority of Palace personnel, and information about the rooms had been carefully culled from all networks.

But Vader had an additional security measure in place. Near the main cell blocks in the palace was a special suite of well appointed rooms. This suite had previously served as a comfortable and secure prison for high born members of Core World aristocracy who had either needed persuasion to fall in with Palpatine's schemes, or who were held hostage to apply pressure to specific homeworlds. In this luxurious prison, Vader had installed a hapless Imperial lieutenant whose outward physical appearance was similar to Luke's, and the main computer systems indicated that indeed his son was installed there. Vader's hope was that if a rescue or assassination was attempted, the rescuer/assassin would target this well known suite and thus Luke would be safe.

The guards outside Luke's room entered in the requisite code, and the door opened. Vader accompanied his son inside, dismissed the guards, reset Luke's shock collar, then removed his bonds.

Luke looked tired. Vader remembered that he hadn't eaten well earlier (again!) so he sent a demand to food service to provide a meal.

After that, there was nothing to do but look at Luke, who looked back at him.

Vader suddenly spoke up with the thought that had been dancing around at the edge of his consciousness , "I noted that during the trial, you did not claim me as your father."

Luke looked startled, and blurted, "Of course not!"

Vader felt a sudden stab as the rejection burrowed into his heart.

Luke obviously sensed his father's agitation, and huffed in exasperation, "No, Father, it's not like that at all. You are the Emperor! Do you really think I'd carelessly announce to the entire Holonet that Emperor Vader is father not just of two Rebels, but two particularly notorious Rebels? The Rebels who destroyed the Death Star and then killed Emperor Palpatine? It may not be obvious, Father, but I really try not to antagonize you unnecessarily. I would not make an announcement like that without permission from you."

Vader relaxed slightly. This was reasonable, if unnecessarily cautious.

"Do you really imagine I care what the galaxy thinks about you, my son?" he asked.

Luke's eyes widened slightly, "Well, it appears you don't care, but shouldn't you? I am definitely no politician, but I feel like I'm a walking public relations disaster."

Vader grimaced under his mask, "I'm not much of a politician either."

Luke grinned slightly, "So I gathered."

His son paused for a moment, then said, "Father, I sensed you react strongly to Master Yoda's name. Is that because you disdain all Jedi, or do you have a particular problem with Yoda?"

Vader tensed.

Yoda…

He turned away from his son, seeking to control his agitation. Thinking back to the time when he had gone to Yoda for advice was so painful that he had suppressed it for decades. And yet, if he was to protect his son from Yoda's particular brand of _non_ -attachment theory, if he was to have any hope of wresting Luke's devotion away from the most deleterious teachings of the Jedi Order, he needed to tell him.

He turned back to his son, just as a small beep indicated Luke's food had arrived. Pleased to delay the inevitable, he Force lifted the plate to the table, and gestured for Luke to sit and eat.

Luke obeyed, breaking eye to mask contact.

Vader began to pace slowly up and down the room, "That oily prosecutor was correct that Jedi were not allowed to form romantic attachments, and marry. Your mother and I nevertheless fell in love and were secretly married shortly after the beginning of the Clone Wars. I was away fighting during most of our short marriage, while she served as a Senator on Coruscant. After being away for many months, I arrived home to find out that she was pregnant."

He was astonished as the memory, so long repressed, came vividly to mind- her beautiful form standing near that pillar, moments before he learned that their child was well on his or her way. (Except that there had been two. How had he missed that?)

He shook his head slightly, "It was the happiest moment of my life."

Luke was looking down, but Vader sensed a flare of relief and happiness at this simple statement.

"Then," Vader sighed, "That very night I started having visions, visions of Padme dying in childbirth. I had been cursed with similar visions before, when I had repeated visions that my mother, back on Tatooine, was in danger."

He sensed a spark of surprise in Luke at the mention of his grandmother. Did his son know anything about Shmi?

"My visions of my mother came true. She died, painfully, at the hands of Tusken Raiders. "

Vader turned to face Luke directly, who now stood up to better meet his father's gaze.

"I went to Master Yoda, asking for advice, asking for help to save your mother, though of course I couldn't tell him whom I was so concerned about. Yoda…Yoda told me that attachment led to jealousy and that I needed to let go of everything I feared to lose. I _could not_ do that, my son. Padme was my love, my life, my everything. I could not lose her without trying…"

Here he trailed away.

There was a long pause, and then Vader continued, "Palpatine was, at the time, the Chancellor. He had long been a friend, mentor, and confidant to me. He now revealed to me that he was the Sith Lord that the Jedi Order had been hunting for, Darth Sidious. He told me that the Dark Side had powers that allowed people to save those they loved from death. To save Padme, I turned to the Dark Side. I pledged my allegiance to Sidious and destroyed the younglings in the Jedi Temple and the Separatists on the volcanic planet of Mustafar. Your mother followed me there, she…she couldn't understand my reasoning or my actions. We argued. Obi-wan appeared from her ship and I thought Padme had turned against me, had brought Obi-wan there to kill me."

On the edge of his vision, he noticed a visual indicator light up. His blood oxygen levels were falling below safe parameters due to his emotional distress and increased breathing load. He forced himself to relax. His oxygen level stabilized.

Vader turned and began pacing again, not willing to meet his son's eyes.

"I attacked your mother, Luke. I choked her in a rage. I didn't kill her, but after I fought Obi-wan, and lost, and was mutilated and burned, and woke up in this life support suit, Sidious told me I had killed her in my anger. Until four years ago, when I discovered you were alive, I believed I had killed my wife and my unborn child."

Somewhat fearfully, he looked at his son. Luke looked at him with horror and unshed tears in his eyes. His first words, though, were entirely unexpected.

"So…the pregnancy precipitated the entire thing?"

For a moment, Vader couldn't even respond.

Then he snapped, "Don't you _ever_ consider blaming yourself, Luke. None of this was your or your sister's fault."

Luke blinked back tears.

"I realize that, Father," he smiled shakily, "Leia and I didn't decide to be conceived. But I hadn't realized that everything could have been so different if only…"

Vader shook his head firmly, "Luke, it would have happened anyway. I was disillusioned with the Jedi way and,"- it was hard to admit this- "Palpatine had been manipulating me for years. He maneuvered me into distrusting my master Kenobi and the Jedi Council. He succeeded in hiding his true plans from the Jedi Order, the Senate, and even your mother believed and trusted him for many years. He would have found a way. I can see now that he lusted for my power and he was a master at directing and exploiting people and events."

He paced up and down again, then said more gently, "Luke, I realize you revere the Jedi, but they were far from the perfect beings you imagine."

Luke nodded, "I realize that, Father. After all, I consider myself a Jedi, and I know how far I am from perfect. I don't know if this will comfort or outrage you, but Master Yoda did apparently realize that the non-attachment rule was unwise. He told me 'Wrong, we were, to say that all attachment was weakness. Great sorrow it brought.' He didn't tell me about you and Mother but obviously he realized that the rigidity of the Order was partially the cause of its downfall."

Vader was genuinely amazed. The green gnome had admitted to making a mistake? If Yoda was able to change, maybe he himself…

Vader shook himself slightly. This conversation was cathartic and valuable, but Luke needed rest and he too was tired.

"Get some rest, Luke," he ordered, "we will talk more of this, but you need sleep now."

Luke nodded, and moved silently towards the cot in the corner of the room. Vader watched him in some concern, but was strangely encouraged with the tenor of the just completed conversation. He had expected rage or disdain or rejection, but Luke was surprisingly compassionate towards him and apparently somewhat understanding of the events that led to the Dark Side and his mother's death.

Padme would have been so proud of their children.

Outside Luke's cell, Vader checked security arrangements, then stepped into his own meditation chamber. Once again, he was able to divest himself of the heavy and uncomfortable mask. Once again, he was able to breathe more freely of the highly oxygenated air.

A report waited for him, from Agent Lorn. It was simple, and to the point:

 _Your Royal Highness,_

 _We successfully traced and decoded messages between the embedded agent and the late Emperor Palpatine concerning the rendezvous in space which resulted in the captures of Skywalker and Organa by bounty hunters. Based on previous messages and code words, we have concluded the agent was Mara Jade. There have been no recent reported sightings of Jade. We continue to search for her._

 _It is our honor to serve you, Agent Lorn_

 _#11634_

Darth Vader closed the document, and stretched out his consciousness to his son. Luke was already drifting off. Vader sighed, relaxed, and fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep, devoid of dreams.

 ** _Author Note: This will be explained in detail later, but Luke had more time with Yoda after Solo's rescue than in ROTJ._**

 ** _Also, many thanks to my husband for beta'ing this fanfic._**

 ** _Last but not least, I will be addressing the infamous Force choke by Luke in a later chapter. I know a couple of reviewers had problems with it, understandably. Thanks again to those of you reviewing and following this fic._**


	15. Chapter 15

_The next day, early afternoon on Coruscant, in an Imperial Palace conference room_

"Admiral Piett, review the current disposition of Death Squadron ," Darth Vader ordered.

As usual, Admiral Piett looked calm and collected, in spite of the fact that Vader knew his Admiral always felt some tension away from his "Lady", the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_. Piett marched smoothly to the front of the room and began discussing the positions and status of the ships in Death Squadron. The _Executor_ and _Devastator_ were now in orbit around Coruscant along with at least a dozen other Star Destroyers from other fleets. The other Death Squadron ships were orbiting nearby Core Worlds. Emperor Palpatine's spurious orders for Outer Rim maneuvers, and Vader's subsequent orders for those ships to return to the Core, meant that many ships were shorter on fuel and other supplies than was desirable. The situation was a potential logistics nightmare, but Piett was adept at managing such things.

Vader was not, but knew he could trust his admiral. He had scanned most of the reports earlier in the day, and thus was able to relax his attention somewhat.

While multi-hour military councils could be quite tedious, they were far more desirable than being forced to cope with flattery and kowtowing in the Throne Room. Vader felt comfortable here. This, in a military environment, surrounded by military discipline, was where he felt he belonged. Except that he was the Emperor now, and he would need to adapt if he were to survive and thrive as the new ruler of the galaxy.

He had declared a day off for the now infamous Skywalker trial. He had plans about the next stage of the trial, but was still pondering the details.

His thoughts drifted to this morning, when he had stopped in briefly to check on Luke. He had found his son quiet and apparently sad, with his emotional and mental shields back up somewhat. This was not surprising given the painful revelations of the night before, but Vader had felt oddly bereft. He hoped they would soon be able to peacefully discuss both more about the past and Vader's hopes for the future. Not that he was quite sure what he even hoped for the future. More and more, Vader was convinced his son would not turn to the Dark Side. But if that were true, what should he do? Luke was too dangerous to be confined indefinitely, and that was, in any case, not a reasonable life for his strong and vibrant son. On the other hand, political concerns would make it challenging to return Luke to the Rebel Alliance. Of course, the obvious answer would be to…but here Vader quailed. He couldn't even consider killing Luke, not now. Like it or not, he was attached to his son. His lips twisted in an odd grimace. It was ironic that personal attachment, which the Jedi had decried, would not allow Vader to destroy the very last Jedi in the galaxy.

Vader's attention was claimed by Piett's departure from the front of the room. Another officer rose to his feet and stepped forward. Vader willed himself to be calm. Captain Klerka was tasked with ascertaining the "mood of the populace" based on illegal news sites and spies on the street who spent time in seedy cantinas, as well as in high rise penthouses. It was a necessary task, but Vader found it distasteful. He had never had much time for the uninformed opinions of the masses, anyway.

But it wasn't Captain Klerka's fault that his job was one that his Most Superior Officer loathed. (And when, Vader mused, had he cared about "fault"? In past decades, people who annoyed him tended to die with a hand clutched to the throat, regardless of legitimate blame.)

Klerka was, at least, not bombastic. He carefully laid out the current views on Coruscant and several critical Core and Rim Worlds about the death of Emperor Palpatine , the rise of Emperor Vader to the throne, and a plethora of associated issues. There were a great many tedious statistics, but Vader's rapid assessment was that the populace in the Core was nervous, but peaceful. The Rim worlds were experiencing more unrest. This was not surprising, especially given Vader's decision to recall much of the Fleet to guard Coruscant and nearby worlds. This meant that Hutts, smugglers, and Rebels were indeed operating more freely in the Rim.

Klerka paused, cleared his throat, and cast a nervous glance at his Emperor.

"Your Highness, esteemed officers, there is one serious matter which I believe deserves consideration, and that is the question of Skywalker," he stated.

Klerka displayed a chart, again filled with tedious statistics, which he proceeded to summarize.

"Your Highness," he said, "while most of the middle and upper class citizens on Coruscant perceive Skywalker as a dangerous assassin, it is regrettably true that some of the less desirable elements are beginning to champion him as a ... almost as a savior, your Highness. This perspective is represented to some degree in all the worlds surveyed. As we analyze such patterns, we're seeing an alarming degree of sympathy for Skywalker in particular, and the Rebellion in general, in some of the Outer Rim worlds. Our analysts believe that the trial is not massaging the public view as well as it could, and that it might be wise to introduce some testimony which would alter the view of Skywalker held by a regrettably large section of the population."

"And why," suddenly demanded a stern looking captain, "Should we care about the uneducated views of the seething masses? Those types, human and alien alike, will realize the danger of rebellious sympathies after Skywalker is executed. My recommendation would be to make it as public, and unpleasant, as possible."

Vader stiffened, and noted Piett's anxious glance at him. More than any other officer in the room, Piett knew that Vader had a special, even obsessive, interest in young Skywalker.

"Gentlemen," Piett spoke up soothingly, "I believe this issue is no cause for current alarm. Klerka, have there been actual demonstrations on Skywalker's behalf? Or are there merely whispers in cantinas and on the street?"

Klerka nodded grudgingly, "That is an accurate description, sir. There are rumblings of discontent, but no open demonstrations or rioting on Skywalker's behalf. On the other hand, there have been reports of increased Rebel recruiting, especially in the Outer Rim."

"But surely," Piett said carefully, "That might be partly a response to the current transition in government? The situation is somewhat volatile. While protecting our Core worlds, of necessity the Fleet presence is diminished in the Rim worlds."

Another captain suddenly spoke up, "I agree, Admiral. Nevertheless, Klerka has a point. This trial has continued long enough for the Fleet and government situations to be stabilized. Why not move to the judgement phase and put an end to Skywalker? He is obviously dangerous and I do not see that dragging the trial out any further is helpful to the Imperial cause."

Vader, who had been reining in his temper with difficulty, now stepped forward abruptly. The officers turned to look at him, all with either fear or concern in their demeanor.

"Officers, this discussion is at an end. I have my own plans for the trial and for Skywalker," he paused, and then continued, "If this issue is raised by any of your subordinates, you may tell them that I myself will deal with Skywalker, and that they would be advised _not_ to voice their opinions on his possible fate."

Not surprisingly, this forceful statement silenced the other occupants of the room. Klerka meekly returned to his seat and yet another captain stood up, this one to provide a report on mining facilities producing critical ores for Imperial needs.

There was, however, a sudden interruption when the door abruptly opened, and Agent Lorn himself stepped into the room.

"Your Highness," he said with some agitation, "We have detected an intruder in the decoy prison suite. We believe it is Jade. All nearby exits have been locked down and we have troops guarding the doors. Your orders?"

...

 _(a few minutes later)_

Vader strode rapidly through the Imperial Palace. On one hand, he was relieved that Jade had in fact made her attempt on his son's life in the prison suite. Presumably, his decoy lieutenant was dead, but that was immaterial compared to the life of his boy.

On the other hand, he was agitated and angry at how far Jade had penetrated the Palace without being intercepted. It was, admittedly, her home base. She had spent much time in the Palace, serving the Emperor and fulfilling training. Still, he had ordered that her biometric data be entered into all Palace security systems. He had expected her to be detected as soon as she entered the Palace.

Outside the prison suite stood ten stormtroopers, all with blasters aimed at the door. Inside the suite, all was silent. Vader stretched his senses out. The first presence was, to his surprise, the young officer who had been installed as bait for Jade. While the young man was obviously anxious and frightened, he didn't seem to be injured.

The second, more muted presence, was that of Mara Jade. It had been more than a year since he had seen Jade and even then, he had not paid particular attention to this talented, but ultimately insignificant, servant of the Emperor's. She was shielding well, to his surprise, but when he focused harder on her, he sensed agitation and fear.

Vader smiled grimly. She had reason to be frightened. Anyone who threatened his son's life would feel his wrath.

With a casual wave of his hand, Vader opened the door and strode rapidly through the door into the prison suite. He had expected that Jade would immediately barrage him with blaster fire, but all remained quiet. A quick glance around showed Jade with her back against a far wall. She was dressed in the loose knit gray garments of a member of the Palace household staff, and her red hair had been knotted into a simple bun. In front of her, looking nervous, was the young lieutenant. Based on his posture, Vader assumed Jade had a blaster jammed into the young man's back. As if that would deter Vader from taking his vengeance on this woman.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be forestalled by Jade.

"Vader," she snarled, "What have you done with Skywalker?"

"He is safe, Emperor's Hand," Vader said with pleasure, "He is out of your reach."

Jade abruptly pushed the lieutenant away; he staggered slightly, then thankfully scuttled out of firing range.

"Safe?" she demanded angrily, "In what way is he safe? Safe to be twisted into the perfect servant who will consolidate your hold on the Imperial crown? I won't let that happen!"

"You think too much of yourself, Jade," Vader said coldly, "You were never of particular importance, and now you are nothing. Drop your weapon and I will consider being lenient in exchange for information."

Not that that was true. This woman would die for threatening his son. But he did want her alive, and suicide was at least a possibility for an assassin backed into such a corner.

Jade lifted her chin, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Vader reached out with the Force to snatch her blaster, and was startled when the blaster didn't move. Too late, he realized Jade had fastened it tightly to her hand, no doubt to prevent Luke from being able to easily take it from her.

Vader snarled softly, then relaxed. It was of no importance. He gestured at one of the Stormtroopers who had accompanied him.

"Stun her," he ordered.

The trooper switched his blaster to stun, and raised his blaster.

In that moment, a black blur leaped forward and interposed itself between Jade and the trooper. The trooper fired, and the stun rays spread out, only to be deflected by the Force.

Vader automatically repelled the deflected rays. The rays began bouncing haphazardly around the room, knocking down two of the troopers, and sending the others diving for cover.

Vader was left staring in disbelief at his son, who stood protectively in front of Jade, hands raised as if ready to deflect another barrage of stun shots.

In that first moment of shock and dread, Vader had a distant, dim memory of his childhood, when his Hutt master ordered him to coax a baby bantha away from the edge of the infamous Sarlacc pit. He felt the same way now – Luke stood facing him, distrustful eyes focused on his father, with no apparent concern or interest in the assassin who stood behind with a blaster pointed directly at his back.

Vader spoke carefully, "Young one, you need to move away from the woman. She is a trained assassin here to kill you."

Luke looked startled, then shook his head firmly, "Mara is a friend. Please don't harm her."

 _Please, Father,_ echoed in Vader's mind.

Vader was bewildered. How had they met? Why would Luke think Jade was a friend? And why wasn't she firing at his son?

"Your orders, your Highness?" asked one of the Stormtroopers who had, by now, regained his feet.

"Hold your fire," Vader ordered quickly.

He focused on Luke.

"Are you aware that your _friend_ is an agent of the former Emperor Palpatine, and that she betrayed you and your sister to the bounty hunters who captured you?"

Luke's face, which had been rigid with anxiety and distress, now relaxed, "Of course I know that, I'm the one who came up with the whole idea in the first place!"


	16. Chapter 16

Vader actually felt his mouth drop open in shock. For a long moment, he and Luke stared at one another.

Finally, Vader rumbled, "I require an explanation of that statement."

Luke nodded in a conciliatory manner, "I _will_ explain. But please call off your men. Neither of us wants to get shot."

He raised his hands higher in the universal symbol of surrender.

Vader considered, then turned to his men and ordered, "Lower your weapons."

All immediately obeyed. Vader turned back to Jade and commanded, "Drop your weapon, Emperor's Hand."

Luke turned to face Jade directly. For a long moment, the two gazed at one another.

"Please trust me, Mara," Luke said quietly, "Give them your weapons."

There was a look of focused calm on Luke's face, a look of anxious hope on Jade's. Vader sensed a powerful Force surge, a throb of communication that was both potent and astonishingly intimate. After a moment, the creases in Jade's forehead melted away, and she smiled slightly at Skywalker and threw her blaster on the floor.

Vader relaxed. He was relieved, if bewildered, that his son had survived this encounter without injury.

Luke lips quirked and he said, "Ok, Mara, now everything else. I know you've got other deadly weapons on your person."

Jade scowled, but obediently began divesting herself of a hidden blaster, two knives, a thermal detonator, a cylinder of knock out gas, and lastly, a fluid filled barb used to keep her hair up.

Luke lifted an eyebrow, "Does that have poison in it, Mara?"

"It's just a tranquilizer," she responded, "And I hope you appreciate _that_."

"Oh, I do," Luke replied.

Vader was bemused by the obvious familiarity between the two, but he gestured his men forward and had them manacle both prisoners with shock cuffs. Jade was obviously displeased at being thus restricted, but submitted with poor grace. Luke watched Jade anxiously and carefully, to the point that he apparently didn't notice when one of the troopers handled him rather roughly.

"Be _careful_ with him," Vader ordered the man, controlling his own anxiety over a situation that was bewildering and therefore taxing his emotional stability.

Once the prisoners were secured and scanned for additional weapons, Vader ordered all his men out of the suite. He wanted secrecy for the ensuing conversation.

Before he could ask a question (and he wasn't even sure where to start), Luke spoke up. The subsequent conversation was so bizarre, yet illuminating, that he chose not to interrupt.

"Mara, what are you _doing_ here?"

Jade glared at him, "What do you think I'm doing here? I was trying to rescue you."

Luke sighed, "Mara, I admit that during those last minutes in the Throne Room, I was in bad shape and the whole thing is foggy. But I am fairly certain the very last thing I said was, ' _Do not come back for me. Do not try to rescue me. Stay away from me._ ' Didn't I say that?"

Jade's eyes narrowed, and she took a step closer to Luke, "Listen, Farmboy, let's get one thing straight. The day that I blindly obey a half conscious, exhausted, electrocuted man who just lost a leg is the day a major blizzard hits Mos Eisley. Is that clear?"

Luke grimaced and said, "Yes, Mara, that is _perfectly_ clear."

Soberly, he added, "I understand being concerned about me, but obviously…well, we hoped to avoid this scenario. Why did you come? Did something happen to Leia?"

This latter was said with trepidation and Jade was quick to respond, "No, she's fine—physically at least. She was..." she glanced at Vader, then back at Luke, "quite disturbed about the trial yesterday, when you testified. We were hovering in near Coruscant space close enough to watch it in near real time. She nearly fainted."

Luke looked bewildered, "Why was she upset about my testimony?"

"Why?" Mara looked outraged, "I'll tell you why. First, you told the entire galaxy about Leia being your twin, which means you told _him_. Second, you told the entire galaxy about Yoda. Third, and this is what really shook Leia up, you choked that idiot prosecutor! Really, Luke, that is not like you! Me, maybe. Solo, maybe. Chewbacca, definitely, and he'd probably tear the guy's arms off for good measure. But you! You're always so gentle and kind. It made us think…" here she trailed away and looked down, obviously distressed.

"That I was turning to the Dark Side?" Luke finished gently.

Jade nodded, head still down.

"Mara, I'm so sorry for upsetting you and Leia. I…"

He paused and looked at his father, "Do you mind if we sit down?"

Vader, who had been struggling to absorb the ramifications of this conversation, gestured for Luke to sit down in one chair in the suite. Jade was directed to the end of a couch at right angles to Luke's chair. They were thus close enough together that they could talk easily, but far enough apart that he could intervene if any violence broke out between them. Though apparently they were the best of friends. His skepticism about Jade's fidelity was growing thin given the obvious connection of goodwill between her and his son.

"So about Leia," Luke began, "My defense attorney figured out she is my twin when he was analyzing DNA patterns from the Throne Room. He announced it in front of Father, though of course he wouldn't have concealed it anyway. I asked Father if I could testify at the trial so I could let Leia, and all of you, know that the secret was out about her. I mentioned Yoda because I promised Father, in exchange for being allowed to testify, that I would give him more details about what happened in the Throne Room, and Yoda's teaching about Force Bonding was critical. And since he's dead, he's obviously safe from Father trying to cut his head off. As for Prosecutor Ort…"

Luke sighed, and glanced at his father, "Ort was throwing random insults around about my mother and Mother is … a sensitive issue where Father is concerned."

Mara looked puzzled, "So?"

"So I could sense that Father was getting very angry. I decided I had better _intervene_ before he did."

Mara looked shocked, and then a small smile lit up her countenance, "So, you choked the guy so you could save his life."

Luke looked embarrassed, "When you say it like that it does sound ridiculous, but yeah – I knew I could let go and he would be fine after a 30 second Force choke. Father would probably have asphyxiated him until he was a lifeless heap on the floor."

Mara actually chuckled. Vader, on the other hand, was incensed. He had been pleased when his son had defended Padme's honor, and now Luke was admitting to protecting that slimy prosecutor?

"He deserved to die for defaming your mother," he snarled.

Luke and Mara both tensed and looked up at him.

"Father," his son said carefully, "Ort wasn't insulting Mother. He obviously has no idea who she was or her relationship to you. If he had, he wouldn't have said what he did for all the tydirium ore in the galaxy. He was just doing his job as he perceives it, trying to bait me into saying or doing something reckless."

Luke looked back at Mara, "And I guess he succeeded, at that. I suppose that wasn't the wisest thing to do in front of the entire Holonet."

Mara leaned back a little and said soothingly, "Don't worry about it, Luke. Just so long as you haven't, you know, joined _him_."

Vader was still seething at the remembered insult to his dear wife.

"You are entirely too forgiving, my son," he said coldly.

Luke looked up at that statement, then rose in a smooth motion and walked close to his father, staring directly into his mask.

"Am I, Father?" he asked with intent eyes, "Am I _too_ forgiving?"

Vader's anger drained away to be replaced by an overwhelming tide of shame. What had _he_ done to Padme? Choked her, broken her heart, and later, tortured her daughter and badly injured her son. Yet he expected – well, maybe not expected – he hoped that Luke would forgive him. And so far, Luke had treated him with compassion, not loathing and disdain. Was it really surprising that Luke would be patient with a man like Ort who didn't, as his son pointed out, understand the situation at all?

He sighed, "No, my son, you are not too forgiving."

Mara Jade sat up more, staring at Luke and Vader with a startled look on her face. That rejoinder was obviously not what she expected.

Luke turned to Jade, and said, "Mara, I think we need to tell him everything."

Jade also stood up now, and approached closer to Luke, looking into his eyes directly.

"Luke, before I say anything else, I need to know. Did Vader hurt you? What has he done to you in the last week?"

Luke half smiled, "Well, let's see. He assigned me his personal medic. He hovered over me when I was recovering. He escorted me to a training room so I could exercise. He installed me in rooms that made my quarters in the Rebel Fleet look like dilapidated holes. He harassed me about eating enough. I think you get the picture. Father has been … very caring. If anything, he has been overprotective, like I am 14, not 24."

Mara tilted her head and said, "He's right, you know. You do look thin. You need to eat more."

Luke rolled his eyes at her, "Right, side with him."

The two shared a smile, and then Luke spoke more seriously, "The truth is, I have learned so much from Father this week. He told me about my mother, about why he turned to the Dark Side, about Palpatine's manipulations. I think the time is right for Father to know what led to Palpatine's death. I wasn't going to tell him without consulting you – and now you are here. I know this wasn't what we originally planned, but I believe that this – you and I being here with him – is the will of the Force."

Mara stared at Luke, then Vader, then back at Luke.

"I trust you, Luke," she finally said softly, "I don't trust him, but I trust you."

She straightened, and added, "But I'll tell my part of the story, Farmboy, I know you'll just sugar coat some of it."

"Fair enough," Luke said peaceably.

Vader was suddenly aware of a critical issue he had thus far overlooked.

"I eagerly anticipate learning the exact circumstances of my Master's death, but first I need to know this. Luke, how did you escape your cell?"

Luke explained immediately, "Before I was captured, Mara gave me hard wired codes to all computer systems here in the Palace. When I sensed that Mara was here and in trouble, I entered the override codes into the exit panel in my cell, knocked out a few of your guards, and ran over here. Fortunately, those individuals I met on the way were either easily overcome, or were susceptible to Force suggestion and didn't 'see' me."

Vader stared at his son in disbelief, "So you are saying that from the moment I installed you in your current cell, you could have escaped?"

"Yes. During one of our first conversations, you told me I'd likely be moved to the Imperial Palace for the end of the trial. I knew that I would be able to escape. Of course, Mara's codes are useless in your palace. "

Luke looked out the window, and added, "I had time to think about it. I knew if I escaped, you'd shut down Coruscant trying to find me. I also knew that if Leia, Han, or Mara heard I was on the loose on Coruscant, they'd try to rescue me. So I had no intention of escaping until Mara came after me."

He then looked straight into Vader's mask, "These are people I love dearly, and I wanted to be with them. But I also want to be with _you_. I've always longed to know my father. This last week has had its difficult and painful moments, but big gaps in my life story have been filled. I'm also hopeful. Hopeful that we can work something out between us so that we can have, if not the relationship I want, at least a relationship much better than I could have dreamed after Bespin.

Vader was stunned at the beacon of hope that exploded in his son's heart and mind as Luke said these words. His son truly had hope and confidence that he could change – that he _had_ changed.

He found a spark of hope rise in his own soul briefly, then he tamped down his turbulent emotions and focused on the situation at hand. Before he made any further decisions about Luke and Jade, and the future of the Empire, he needed to know what happened to Palpatine in that Throne Room.

Or at least that was a convenient excuse for not delving more into the chaos of confusion in his own heart.

He turned to Jade, "Sit down, Jade. Tell me everything."

 ** _Author Note: It has been a while since I read Zahn's Thrawn trilogy, but I got the idea of Mara's override codes from those books. I may or may not have the details right on how those codes worked._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Mara's story_

"And start at the beginning," Vader ordered.

Luke looked quizzical, "Are you sure, Father? It's a long story."

Vader glared at both his prisoners, "I'm afraid you will have to clear your schedule for some time, then."

Luke gave him a ghost of a smile, "We're not the problem, Father. You are. Don't you have a galaxy to run?"

The Dark Lord sighed, "I will make time, my son. I trust the galaxy will not fall apart for a few hours."

Mara Jade returned to her seat. Luke followed her with his eyes, then turned to his father, "Do you mind if I get something for Mara to drink?"

Vader tried to remember the last time drinks had been offered at an interrogation.

He looked at Jade. She did look a little pale. And Luke was obviously concerned about her.

He was getting soft.

"Proceed," he grumbled to his son.

"What do you want, Mara?" Luke asked.

Jade looked surprised at Vader's response, but said, "Blue milk, please."

Vader did a double take, as did Luke.

"Tatooine blue milk? I thought you hated that stuff, Mara!"

Jade tilted an eyebrow, "It's growing on me, Farmboy."

Luke grinned and moved to the food delivery unit in the corner of the room.

Vader took those few minutes to send a forceful demand to his technical staff to deal with the hard wired override codes that enabled his son to casually break out of his maximum security cell. He was most _displeased_ that none of his staff had uncovered the codes existence.

After both prisoners were settled with blue milk in handcuffed hands, Jade looked at Skywalker and asked, "Where do you think I should start?"

Luke considered, then said, "The mission to Jabba's palace, probably?"

Jade nodded, and began.

"A little more than a year ago, I was called by the Emperor into the Throne Room here. He gave me a new assignment, to infiltrate Jabba's palace on Tattooine. Once I was safely embedded, I was to wait until Skywalker (probably accompanied by Organa and the Wookie Chewbacca) showed up to rescue his friend Solo, whom you had frozen in carbonite. The Emperor had sent a low level spy to see if Solo was still alive, and found that he was still in carbonite. The Emperor ordered me to kill Skywalker."

Vader felt a geyser of rage erupt in his heart. So his Master had gone behind his back and attempted to assassinate _his son_.

Jade took a deep breath, and continued, "Nothing unusual about that. I had killed," here she closed her eyes in apparent pain, "so many people on my Master's orders. I was completely convinced that everything he told me to do was right and good, that all my targets were scum who deserved death for opposing the power of the mighty and wonderful Emperor."

This last was said with definite bitterness.

Luke reached out a tentative foot and gently tapped Jade's foot. She looked up, and he gave her a comforting smile. She sat up a little and looked at Vader.

"So far, this assignment was totally normal. Go in, kill someone, get out. But then Palpatine gave me additional information, which was rare. He told me that Luke Skywalker was your son. He said that you were plotting to recruit your son to try and kill him. I would be doing the galaxy a great service by killing Skywalker to prevent a possible coup.

"I was, bluntly, enraged with you, Your Highness. I urged my Master, humbly of course, to destroy you and … even had the boldness to suggest I could take your place at his side. And you don't have to tell me how naïve and ridiculous and stupid that was. I had a very elevated view of my own abilities. I know now, having hung out with Farmboy here, that those of the Skywalker line are their own brand of amazing. I definitely don't have it in me to be a Sith Lord."

"That's a good thing, of course," Luke murmured.

She flashed a look at him, and smirked, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Anyway, the Emperor told me that no, you still had your 'role' in the Empire for the time being, and that he had long term plans for your destruction. He even let me think that indeed, I might take a more vital role in the Empire at some point.

"I flew to Tatooine and got work in Jabba's palace in the guise of a dancing girl. After that, it was just three long, painfully dull weeks waiting for Skywalker to show up. That place was a total cesspool, and I rather resented it."

Luke shot her a humorously apologetic look, "Sorry for delaying your assassination attempt, Mara."

Jade smiled a little, "Finally, a bounty hunter showed up with Chewbacca the Wookie, in chains. That night, she removed Solo from carbonite, and revealed herself to be Leia Organa. The bounty hunter Boba Fett had alerted Jabba to a possible double cross, so Jabba and the whole crowd were waiting behind a curtain. They hauled Solo off to the dungeons and Leia became Jabba's new personal slave girl."

Vader, who had been listening with great interest, suddenly erupted, "Are you telling me that Hutt filth dared to lay his slimy hands on _my daughter_?!"

Jade flinched in surprise, "Um, yes, he did. But she strangled him with her chain the next day. So it was a short term thing."

Luke chimed in, "It wasn't pleasant, but she was Ok. No one…harmed Leia."

Vader relaxed, and waved a hand to continue.

"The next morning, Skywalker finally showed. He marched in, got dropped into the Rancor pit, killed the Rancor, and was promptly dragged off with Solo and the Wookie to be executed in the Sarlacc pit. There were people moving everywhere and I could tell Luke's Force powers were developed, so I just couldn't get a shot in Jabba's palace. I planned to accompany the scum on the Sail Barge to make an attempt there, but that day, of all days, I had been ordered to provide ...female companionship…for a Devaronian smuggler with a penchant for red heads, with whom Jabba had made a business deal. Jabba insisted that I fulfill that job, and even had his guards drag me off to a room so I wouldn't leave. By the time I knocked the smuggler unconscious and escaped the room, the sail barge and the prisoners were long gone. I quickly jumped on my speeder, which was concealed nearby, and made for the Sail Barge. Long before I got there, I heard the sounds of battle and when I made a careful reconnaissance, it was obvious that Luke and company had totally decimated Jabba and his people. The sail barge exploded while I was watching, and I saw Skywalker and Organa swing safely onto one of the skiffs and head into the desert."

Here Jade paused, and bit her lip. She carefully and awkwardly raised her cup of blue milk to her lips, working around the stun cuffs with difficulty. Luke apparently sent out a helpful Force tendril, because the cup stabilized when it appeared she was about to receive a lap full of milk.

Jade gave Luke an appreciative glance, then continued solemnly, "I was…very afraid. My Master had made it extremely clear that this assassination was vital to him. I had failed missions before and been severely punished."

Vader noted his son's Force sense darken briefly in anger, and then Luke forcibly calmed himself down.

"The only thing I could think of was to try to beat Skywalker's group to their ships, and try to shoot Skywalker there. It wasn't a fabulous plan since he would probably be able to sense me, but I was desperate. My speeder was faster than the skiff, and I was able to determine their vector, so I beat them. But as soon as I got there, I realized a sand storm was rolling in, which would totally obscure my target. So I slapped homing beacons on both ships and retreated several kilometers away.

"And then I contacted the Emperor."

She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes, "I know compared to you, Your Highness, and to your children, that my Force powers are not impressive. But I had one great gift, or at least one that Palpatine used extensively. I was able to hear his voice in my mind from anywhere in the galaxy, and he could hear me respond in kind. Of course, it would have been grossly impertinent of me to interrupt the Emperor whenever I needed him, so he trained me carefully to gently "tap" our Force connection so he would know that I was ready to report.

"I had hoped he would be busy, but he responded immediately."

Her eyes glazed in memory, "I apologized profusely, of course, and told him about the homing beacons. He was surprisingly calm about my failure. He told me that while it was disappointing that I had failed, he was altering my assignment and if I succeeded, that would mitigate any future punishment. He ordered me to follow Skywalker through hyperspace and infiltrate the Rebel base or armada wherever he landed. He told me to stay in Skywalker's vicinity and to learn about his missions. When I learned where Skywalker was being sent, I was to report directly to the Emperor about the particulars of the mission. I was puzzled by this, and asked if I should fulfill the assassination if possible, even if it cost me my life. He said no, that he had foreseen another potential use for "young Skywalker" and that with my failure on Tatooine, the future had shifted."

Jade suddenly shuddered and glanced at Luke, "Of course, I am so glad that I failed."

She looked at Vader and resumed, "I proceeded by speeder to my ship, which I had concealed a short distance from Jabba's palace. It was a small, modified civilian ship, so I was hopeful that the Rebels would accept the cover story that I was a pilot looking to join the Rebellion. I noted that the Millenium Falcon and the X-wing had parted ways and were headed to different destinations. I went into lightspeed and followed the X-wing, assuming correctly that Skywalker and his little astromech were on board that ship.

"I came out of lightspeed in the Sluis sector of the Outer Rim, in a planetary system previously unknown to me."

She looked at Luke inquiringly, as if asking if it was all right to reveal the exact location.

Luke said, "The Dagobah system."

Jade nodded, "Dagobah is a swamp world with no civilized settlements. I was, frankly, bewildered, but assumed the Rebels had a small base that wasn't being picked up by sensors. All the vegetation and animal life were scrambling my instruments. I was able to pick up Skywalker's homing beacon, so I headed down."

She sighed with an embarrassed grimace, "I consider myself a good pilot but that planet was too much for me. I lost all instrumentation and just started the landing cycle, hoping for the best. The best wasn't very good, as I crash landed and hit my head hard enough to black out."

"I landed my X-wing in a swamp the first time I went to Dagobah," Luke chimed in," Terrible landings are typical. "

Jade's lips quirked, and she continued, "I woke up an unknown amount of time later, in one of the most awkward situations of my entire life. I was lying on a mat on the floor of a small and primitive hut. My target was crouched on the floor, carefully tending to my ankle, which was badly swollen and hurting considerably. A minute later, a little green midget with long pointed ears walked over to me and starting talking to me in fractured Basic."

Vader spoke, "Yoda."

 ** _Author's Note: Mara's story is long, so yeah, just be patient. I mean, like really long. Like chapters long. So it will still be a while before the specifics of what happened in the Throne Room are revealed. However, you all have most of the pieces. I promise not to suddenly introduce Jar Jar Binks as the hidden assassin_** ** _. And trust me, Mara's back story is important._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Mara's story continues. Parts of it are rather sad._**

Jade nodded solemnly, "Yes, Yoda. My first instinct was prevarication. Skywalker had obviously pulled me out of the wreckage of my ship and I knew there was nothing to identify me as an Imperial operative, so I hoped that I could pretend to be some traveler who had lost her way. That hope ended very quickly."

Luke spoke up, "While Mara was still unconscious, Master Yoda was preoccupied and thoughtful. We didn't know her name or who she was, but Yoda sensed the darkness hovering around her. He told me to be silent and concentrate on helping him do…something. I didn't even know what. I just joined my strength with him and followed his lead. All I could tell was that Yoda was focusing on Mara's mind and her Force sense. It was a strange sensation as my limited experience with Force sensitives was that they were either Dark Side or Light Side, and Mara was a confused muddle. Whatever Yoda did, it exhausted him and he went to sleep, telling me to watch over Mara carefully. Her worst injuries were a head injury and her right ankle, which was badly swollen. I didn't think it was broken, but we didn't have the medical equipment to be certain."

Mara resumed the story, "After I woke up and realized where I was, I almost automatically reached out through my link to the Emperor. I wanted to let him know where Skywalker was before he killed me."

She looked at Luke apologetically, "Sorry, I know now that wasn't even a possibility, but at the time…"

"I know," Luke said softly.

"So I stretched out to my Master and…it was like I was suddenly lost in the fog. I could still feel the Bond between us, but it was frozen. I couldn't tug on it. I couldn't 'tap' my Master anymore. I certainly couldn't talk to him. I had been connected to Palpatine for as long as I could remember, and now I was cut off. It was disorienting and frightening. I had been trained to be an independent agent and I could take care of myself physically, but I depended on the Emperor to make all my major decisions. I always had a goal or a project or a task and if I went off target, I would automatically contact the Emperor for additional instructions. Sometimes I would wait for days for him to 'find time' to respond to me, but I knew my place and I was at peace with waiting. I knew that it was not my position or my right to change my goal or mission. Now I was cut off and I didn't know what to do."

Luke took up the story, "Master Yoda didn't exactly make it easy on Mara, either. The first thing he said to her was, 'Cut off from him, you are. Able to reach him, you are not. Dangerous, is he, and allow him to connect with you here, I will not.'"

Jade audibly groaned, "I think that is word for word, Luke. Honestly, why in all the worlds would a Jedi master of 900 standard years not be able to speak grammatically correct Basic! Listening to him made my head hurt sometimes!"

Vader smiled slightly behind the mask. He had thought similar things in his youth.

His son chuckled, "When 900 years old you reach, eccentric you will be too, yes?"

Jade mock glared in response, "Now don't _you_ start with that nonsense."

Vader was startled at a sudden stab of longing in his heart. How long had it been since he had teased another human being? How long had it been since he and a friend (' _Obi-wan'_ echoed in the deepest regions of his mind) needled one another about piloting and food and missions and publicity?

24 years.

He focused back on his son and Mara Jade.

"Continue," he ordered.

Jade nodded, "The first 2 days after I woke up I…"

"Sulked," Luke filled in.

Jade grinned, "Yes, I guess that's right. My ankle was badly sprained so while I could hobble along with the help of a stick, I couldn't run away for sure. My head was hurting as well and the loss of the Emperor's presence made me feel unnerved and frightened. The food was no doubt nourishing, but frightful. Root stews? Master Yoda was rather brusque with me, but I guess that's usual?"

Luke nodded.

"Luke was, to my surprise, pleasant and helpful. He would assist me when I needed to stand up, he kept wrapping my foot while it improved, he even fussed over my head. I had a concussion but it healed up surprisingly quickly. I'm guessing Yoda had done some healing when he was delving into my brain and freezing the Emperor's bond with me. After 2 days I was sick of being quiet and I started talking, and arguing, with Luke. I told him my full name, which was actually a big deal for me. I told him, though not in specific terms, that I was an Imperial agent. I half expected him to kill me right then and there, but of course he didn't. We talked – about politics and social issues and starships and hyperdrive units. We argued basically about everything. Of course, my view was that the Rebels were a bunch of anarchists who were rebelling against the best and wisest leader the galaxy had ever known. Skywalker countered those arguments by talking about … well, many things."

She shot a sad look at Luke, and said more quietly, "His aunt and uncle's deaths. Alderaan. The enslaving of the Wookies on Kashyyyk. There was no shortage of atrocities to discuss, your Highness."

This was said with a sharp look at Vader.

Vader forced himself to speak calmly, "It is an unfortunate reality of war and conquest that there are regrettable civilian losses and difficult social realities."

He sensed a surge of anger from his son, but Luke remained silent.

The stillness lasted for a full minute, and then Vader added uncomfortably, "The Emperor and I, as his servant, made many regrettable decisions. I … hope to change many things. In particular, I plan to work towards eradicating slavery."

Luke nodded, as if satisfied, then looked back at Jade, who continued,

"Of course, Luke was off doing mysterious Force training some of the time, leaving me alone with my thoughts and that peculiar green gnome, who rarely spoke to me. And after a few days, I realized that my viewpoint of the Empire in general, and my Master in particular, were skewed. I had been taught a particular story my whole life and it was hard for me to step outside those mental parameters, but I had also been trained to analyze situations carefully."

Her mouth twisted, "Ironic that my espionage and assassin training actually led me to look at my situation objectively. Without the Emperor's active bond overshadowing my mind, my thoughts were clearer. I came to the conclusion that there were terrible problems with the way the Empire was being operated. This was a huge step for me. I still admired and venerated the Emperor himself, and I remember going on at length to Luke about how he had taught me and cared for me, and how I was special to him. But I also acknowledged that some of the Empire's actions were despicable. I hoped it was mostly people down the line, like you, Vader. I hoped, and believed, that the Emperor wasn't the brains and the will behind the atrocities.

"I think at that point, Yoda actually started paying more attention to me."

Luke nodded and said, "Absolutely. He had told me earlier that he thought you were a lost cause, and he was exhausted. He was nearing the end of his life. He had frozen the bond with Palpatine, and was _keeping_ it frozen, and it was taking so much out of him. He was teaching me everything he could, and he really didn't know what to do about you. Of course, he wouldn't just kill you, but he was very concerned. When you started thinking through the issues with the Empire, he realized that you might decide on your own to leave Palpatine's service."

Jade looked at Luke solemnly and said, "I suppose the next thing is the cave."

Luke again stretched out his foot and nudged hers. "You could probably just give the basic idea…"

"No, I need to tell Vad—your father, about the cave. Because that is what really destroyed my allegiance to Emperor Palpatine."

"What is the cave?" Vader demanded.

Luke hesitated, then said, "I'm not sure what originally caused the phenomenon in the cave, but it is a locus of Dark Force energy on Dagobah. Most of Dagobah is full of Light, but in the cave, people see visions and experience bizarre phenomena tied in with the power of the Dark Side. I actually… interacted physically with a vision of you once, before Bespin."

Discomfort radiated from his son. Vader was tempted to ask specifics, but time was marching on and he wished to hear the entirety of Jade's story.

He gestured for Jade to continue.

"One morning, after my leg was mostly healed, Yoda abruptly told me to come with him. Luke carried Yoda to the cave, and I limped behind. We all went into it. I gather that is not usual, but I was so young and inexperienced in the Force that Yoda said we all needed to be there so that I wouldn't be overwhelmed."

"We even brought a lamp. You were definitely privileged," Luke added.

Mara leaned back, "For a good half hour, nothing happened except that I got cold and damp and was generally uncomfortable with the insects and slithery creatures skittering around in the darkness just beyond the lamplight. I wondered what Yoda was up to, and finally asked him, but all he did was pontificate about meditation and peace and calm and waiting on the Force. So I decided fine, I will wait on the Force but I will do it outside this nasty, damp cave. I took literally one step towards the exit and suddenly I was hit with a series of … absolutely overwhelming, stunning visions."

Jade's eyes suddenly filled, to Vader's amazement, with tears.

In the last two decades, the sorrow and anguish of others had fueled the power of the Dark Side in Darth Vader. Before that, in his life as Anakin Skywalker, he had often shied away from other individuals' pain, finding it too overwhelming to cope with in the midst of his own emotional upheaval.

Right now, he let himself feel, and even mildly sympathize, with the waves of sorrow emanating from Mara Jade, and the less powerful, but still real, waves of sympathy and distress echoing from his son.

Jade's voice suddenly grew thick, "I cannot describe everything I saw but…essentially, I truly saw my life as it was, not as I imagined it to be. I saw myself snatched brutally from my parents when I was a very young child. I saw the Stormtroopers kill my family. I saw…not just my own abduction, but visions of the abduction of many young children, all Force sensitives."

She looked at Luke, "That was a huge shock, you know? I had convinced myself that I was really special, that the Emperor had personally selected me as a small child. But it wasn't true. He rounded us up like shaaks. We were just pieces on his dejarik board. Before that, I didn't remember much of my life before age 10, but there in the cave, I remembered training sessions with other children. There were many others."

Vader spoke up now, "You realize, Jade, that this was not merely a Sith reality. The Jedi also removed children from their families as infants and very young children, and raised them in the Jedi temple."

Jade turned and looked straight at him, "Yes, I know that, Vader. Yoda told me and I think that was lousy. But let me ask you this. Did the training of the Jedi Younglings ever result in their deaths? Did they lose more than half to brutal, torturous, difficult training that was beyond what any child should have to endure? Because that's what happened to my companions. I remember now that many disappeared and I asked about them, only to have my teachers tell me to be silent and not mention them again. I forgot about that. I forgot the agonizing tests and the demands nearly beyond my limits. I forgot the two deaths that I personally witnessed. I think the Emperor repressed those memories. Many of my companions died, your Highness. Little children. Were the Jedi Younglings treated that way?"

Vader closed his eyes in pained memory.

 _Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we to do?_

"No," he answered finally, "The Younglings were protected and guided gently and faithfully by the Knights and Masters. Their care was of the highest priority."

Jade sat back, her spurt of anger spent.

"It was all a lie," she said almost conversationally, "I was nothing to Palpatine. He used me, he abused me. He manipulated me. I was nothing special. Yes, I had skills and talents that made me worth some of his time. But the occasional compliments were insincere. When I barely survived training, it wasn't that my teachers were pushing me close to my limit. If I had been pushed past my limit, I would have died and it would have been nothing to him. And the killing? All those people I killed? Maybe some of them genuinely deserved it. But Luke," she now turned and looked at his son, "Luke may be the kindest, most generous, amazing person I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I could have killed him, your Highness."

Her head bowed down and for a moment she lifted her bound hands to her face.

Luke spoke softly, "Mara, it isn't your fault."

Jade gulped hard, then lowered her hands, "It is, but it isn't. I know that he affected me so much, he was so thoroughly enmeshed in my mind, that before Dagobah I genuinely didn't know."

"And that's why you really weren't serving the Dark Side, Mara," Luke responded. It hardly seemed his son and Jade were aware of Vader anymore. "You were doing what you thought was right, even though it was definitely wrong. You weren't caught up in killing for killing sake. You trusted a man who was untrustworthy, but you could have hardly done anything differently given your upbringing. It is greatly to your credit that you faced the reality of the past with courage, and were willing to make hard choices to change your future."

"But Luke," Jade started, then looked at Vader, almost in surprise, "We got off track, didn't we?"

Vader said softly, "Yes, but it has been illuminating. However, time is growing short so continue from your moment of epiphany."

He wasn't even being sarcastic. It was, to some degree, his own story, wasn't it? The adulation of Palpatine, the genuine desire to see a more stable government and the end of war. But if he were truthful with himself, the decisions that led to his embrace of the Dark Side were not as pure as Jade's motivations in obeying her former master. And once he had tasted the incredible power of the Dark Side, he had pursued it with all the vigor and passion of a hard core spice addict. From her words, he concluded that Jade had never reveled in power, or in the pain of others.

Luke was right, Jade had never really been of the Dark Side, though the Emperor's oppressive influence had directed her to commit acts that she obviously found repugnant now.

Jade spoke up, breaking into his thoughts, "I think Yoda was surprised by my experience in the cave. My immediate decision was to turn away from Palpatine. I was done with him. I was angry and bitter at how he had used and abused me, but I also just _knew_ that to give into those feelings would make me as much a slave to vengeance as I had been to him. So I asked Yoda for help. I told him I wanted to leave Palpatine's service and use my skills for good.

"I sounded downright heroic and noble, when I think about it," she said with a shy glance at Skywalker.

"What you did wasn't easy, Mara," Luke responded solemnly.

"At that moment, it seemed easy enough, but Yoda then gave us the bad news."

Luke sighed and nodded.

"Which was?" Vader asked.

Luke spoke up now, "Yoda explained that while he had temporarily frozen the bond between Mara and Palpatine, he was not able to break the bond completely. Moreover, because of Mara's long service under Palpatine, combined with her age when the bond started, combined with Mara's remarkable communication ability through the Force, combined with Palpatine being an incredibly powerful Sith Lord – well, the bond was there and would be extremely hard to break. Yoda implied, though he didn't say, that at his strongest, he might have been able to do it. But at this point he was dying. And once the bond melted, or sublimed, or whatever the correct terminology is, Palpatine would be able to reach into Mara's mind and find her location . He would also be able to … punish her."

Jade shuddered slightly, "I knew that already. I had, more than once, disappointed my Master, and even across light years he had unleashed his power on me and brought agonizing, ripping pain into my mind."

"Like being stabbed by a thousand needles," Vader rumbled.

Jade looked at him in surprise, "You too?"

"Yes, there were occasions when I too suffered from his wrath over failure. After one of his attacks, when I was only a few years older than Luke is now, I spent a week recovering in a medbay, although that was partly because his attack caused peripheral damage to my suit."

Jade's eyes widened and he thought he saw a trace of sympathy, "You understand, then."

Luke continued, "Yoda said that time was short, that he had struggled to stay with us as long as possible, but that he would die very soon, within days. Once he was gone, the bond would reactivate. Mara might die from his attack, or she might merely be seriously brain injured, but it wouldn't be good.

"His advice was that Mara work on shielding and attempt to conceal her change in allegiance and that I meditate on the nature of the bond. He said that if we worked together when the Emperor did attack, we might be able to prevent much damage to Mara. He warned, though, that since I was still learning about Force bonding, the longer we could wait the better so I could grow in power and understanding. Within reason of course. He mentioned, rather peripherally, that if Palpatine were to die, that would break the bond safely. But he didn't recommend that we charge off to Coruscant and try to attack him as that would almost certainly be fatal for both of us. His contention was that we weren't ready to take on Palpatine."

"And he was right," Jade said solemnly, "The battle with Palpatine nearly cost you your life."

"How long ago was this conversation with Yoda?" Vader inquired.

"About a year ago, a little less than a year. So no, we didn't immediately start planning to take on the Emperor."

Vader mused, "And given that Jade was seen in the Throne Room, and the Emperor was referring to her as 'his child', I assume you successfully concealed your change in allegiance, Jade?"

Jade's eyes widened, "Someone heard him call me that?"

"Indeed. One of the bounty hunters. Intelligence analysis led to my conclusion that you were the agent in the Throne Room. For reasons that I have not yet ascertained, while your biometric data was entered into the Palace security systems, the systems failed to flag you when you entered the Palace today."

Jade looked startled, "I removed my biometrics from the security systems before infiltrating the Palace today – I could do that using the hard wired override codes. But I just assumed you had entered in biometrics on a bunch of Palpatine's agents. I had no idea you had personally identified me. "

Luke prodded, "To answer his question, about Palpatine…"

"Oh right. Yes, I did manage to deceive Palpatine. But going back to Yoda - he gave us a few more days of training and then passed away into the Force, as Luke puts it."

There was a throb of sorrow from Luke, but Vader remained focused on Jade.

"Luke and I got both our ships in order, left Dagobah, and set out to a nearby Rebel fleet. Luke," she glanced nervously at his son," wanted me to wait to contact the Emperor until we were at the Fleet but I decided to do it in hyperspace. That way if he killed me, Luke wouldn't be involved. But it went almost unnervingly well. He seemed distracted and accepted my explanation that I had been injured by a crash. Fortunately, he had not tried to contact me those weeks when the bond was frozen by Yoda. We had guessed he would not, as he typically didn't contact me during a mission, especially when a nearby Force sensitive like Luke might notice. When I was communicating with Palpatine, I told him that Luke had demonstrated sympathy towards me and that I was en route to a Rebel base where I would be able to determine Skywalker's future missions. All of that happened to be true, which made it easier to convince him. He cut the discussion short and merely said that I should report in another month to 6 standard weeks if there was no useful news about Luke's missions before then.

"So for a short time, anyway, I was apparently safe."

 ** _Author note: Ok, nice long chapter here. Today is very busy so I am not sure I'll be able to keep up with my one chapter a day thing. But we'll see – maybe I'll be inspired to write into the night or something._**

 ** _Again, thanks to all of you who are reviewing and following. It is so encouraging. Thanks too to the love of my life, my husband K., and my daughter L., both of whom have been betaing the story and cheering me on._**


	19. Chapter 19

_Mara (and Luke) keep talking to Vader_

"When I got to the Rebel fleet," Mara continued, "Luke arranged for me to take a position as a junior pilot in Rogue Squadron, the squadron he leads off and on, depending on his Jedi duties."

"I am familiar with Rogue Squadron, Jade," Vader pointed out.

She focused on him, "Yes, I suppose you are, at that. Of course, my true identity was concealed from Rebel High Command and Leia and I came up with a good cover name and story. The only people who knew my true story, and my name, were your daughter, Han Solo, Chewbacca the Wookie, and Lando Calrissian."

Vader felt a spike of irritation at the latter name, "I'm surprised you are willing to trust Calrissian, Luke."

Luke gave him a hard stare, "You didn't give him much of a choice at Bespin, Father. It takes someone either very brave, or suicidal, or both, to say no to you."

Vader flinched inwardly at this. Luke had been both at Bespin. Willing to bravely say no, willing to die rather than join his father in the Dark Side.

"Point taken," he conceded.

"Lando's a good friend," Jade said calmly, "though rather a ladies' man."

She shot Luke a smiling look, and added, "He pursued me with some vigor until Luke warned him off."

Vader looked at both of them with resignation, "So, you two are…romantically involved?"

He had suspected as much – indeed, he was nearly certain given his son's profound concern for Jade, but it was hard to stomach all the same. His son, romantically involved with an (admittedly former) Emperor's Hand. What was this galaxy coming to?

Luke's eyes narrowed dangerously, as if daring his father to say something, "Yes."

Vader reminded himself that he was the captor here and his two prisoners were safely under control.

"I disapprove profoundly," he stated firmly.

Luke looked indignant for a moment, then his expression smoothed out into a smile, "Father, no offense, but lately my life goal has been to do things that you disapprove of."

Vader clenched his hands briefly in irritation, then relaxed as he realized his son had a point.

"Continue," he said resignedly.

"The next six months went by all too quickly," Jade said, "Luke and I meditated and pondered on how to sever the bond with my former Master, though carefully to avoid alerting him to our attempts. We were both busy with various missions, of course, and Luke had more administrative responsibilities than he appreciated."

"Definitely," his son muttered.

"As ordered, I contacted Palpatine every month to six weeks. Several times, we arranged to have Luke spotted by Imperial forces after I had alerted the Emperor to his intended location. We hoped that would placate Palpatine and allow me to stay with the Rebels indefinitely as I was providing 'useful' intelligence."

Vader was startled, "You deliberately told Palpatine where you were going to be, my son? That was risky."

"It was, yes," Luke agreed, "In fact, I was captured once, on Corellia, but Solo and some other Rebels got me out before the Emperor's more skilled reinforcements could arrive. One useful result of all this was that I never sensed you nearby. Mara and I both believed that Palpatine was doing all this without involving you whatsoever. That was disconcerting in some ways, but it was good to know."

Vader felt a familiar prickle of anger.

"That is correct," he said after a moment, "Palpatine told me nothing about Jade's intelligence concerning your missions."

Luke continued the tale, "Mara and I made some progress in picking away at her Force Bond with Palpatine, but it was slow going with all my duties. I felt confident that if the Emperor attacked her when I was nearby, I could mitigate some of the attack but was still concerned that he would badly injure her. So…" he shared a somewhat hesitant smile with Jade, "we took the obvious next step. We got married."

For the second time today, Vader's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" he finally asked.

"We. Got. Married," his son said. Again, Luke's brow was furrowed, as if daring his father to say something.

Vader, for his part, was so flabbergasted that he remained speechless for a minute. Jade (or should he think of her as Mara now?) and Luke exchanged glances, and then Mara spoke up.

"It was a lovely wedding, really," she said with a slight smile, "It's too bad you couldn't be there."

"Yes indeed," Luke said, and looked at his wife, "The bride wore orange."

"And so did the groom, since we were both dressed in those garish flight suits," Mara added.

"And the priest was a war weary, plasma shocked refugee…"

"And the four witnesses were pledged to secrecy…"

"And the ceremony took place in an empty storage room on one of the Alliance's freight ships…"

"That still smelled mildly of nerf meat…."

"Yes, lovely. That's the right word," Luke finished. Again, he and Mara exchanged smiles, and then shared chuckles.

"You married Mara Jade," Vader said, just to be absolutely certain that his electronically enhanced hearing was indeed working properly.

"Mara Jade Skywalker now," Luke corrected, "And yes."

Again, his son's eyes had a look in them that said ' _Don't you dare insult my wife_.'

Vader decided, rather to his astonishment, that he had better not insult his son's wife.

"It just seems like a rather hasty decision since you did not know each other well," Vader said with a diplomacy that surprised them all.

"We knew each other well enough, Father," Luke said patiently. He looked at Mara fondly, "We both felt a strong romantic connection even on Dagobah, and Yoda made a point of telling us that the 'no attachments' rule of the Old Jedi Order had not been healthy or wise. So I guess you could say he gave us his blessing. We spent a great deal of time together after getting back to the Fleet, and we knew we belonged together. We also hoped that the additional intimacy of the marital relationship would help us strengthen the bond between us so when the showdown with Palpatine came, I'd be able to be better able to protect Mara."

Mara sighed, "In retrospect, we should have tried to break the bond within a month of the wedding. But we were relishing married life and were …I guess you could say procrastinating. We knew it would be an incredible challenge to battle Palpatine and break the bond, and possibly I would be injured. So we waited. Too long."

"What happened?" Vader asked.

"About a month ago, so four months after the wedding, I reported to the Emperor and he recalled me. He said my intelligence on Skywalker was not yielding useful results and he had another mission for me. He told me to leave the Rebellion within the next 2 weeks, subtly, leaving no traces of my true identity, and report to him on Coruscant."

Vader was bewildered, "I fail to see the problem. Obviously, the time had come for you to openly battle Palpatine and attempt to destroy the bond. Given your marital relationship and the work you had done in the previous months, it seems likely you would have survived the attempt, Jade. The other option, which you obviously took, of attacking the Emperor here on Coruscant, was far more likely to result in you both being killed. _And_ your sister could have been destroyed as well, Luke. "

Luke and Jade stared at one another for a long moment. There was a feeling of hushed expectation, mixed with deep seated anxiety.

Finally, Mara nodded at Luke and looked down.

His son turned to Vader and met his gaze squarely, "The problem was the baby."

Vader's mind went blank. "What baby?"

Luke twined his right leg around Mara's left leg, " _Our_ baby, Father. Mara is 2 months pregnant."

Vader had endured so many shocks today that after a glazed stare at his son, he turned around and marched over to the window and stared out into the cityscape.

Many thoughts trickled through his mind until one rose, like bubbles from the bottom of a stagnant pool, to the surface.

He was going to be a grandfather. He, Emperor of the known galaxy, mass murderer, destroyer of worlds, father of two of the most notorious Rebels in the same galaxy, was going to be grandfather to a tiny, innocent, unspoiled baby.

Distantly, he noted that none of his brain was involved in thoughts of conquest or Dark Side seduction of the child. He had a dim idea that perhaps this time, he could do better for his descendants. Do things right.

With a sigh, he noted that the day was drawing to a close and he still hadn't heard details of the death of Palpatine. He turned around, to see that his son had moved next to Mara on the couch, and that they were whispering. Jade lifted her head and he noted that she had developed a slightly greenish tinge.

Another thought wormed its way into Vader's consciousness. Didn't some women, during early pregnancy….?

Luke spoke up rather urgently, "Mara needs to use the refresher."

Vader nodded, and gestured towards the refresher. Then, realizing the difficulty of shock cuffs and nausea, he tossed the shock cuff keys for Jade to his son. Luke quickly removed the cuffs, and Jade moved rapidly out of the room.

Luke looked after her with concern.

"So," Vader said, trying to wrest control of this conversation back from his son and his series of astonishing revelations, "So, you conceived a child with a former Emperor's Hand."

Luke responded promptly, "Yes, Father. My secret wife and I unexpectedly conceived a child in the middle of a war. Someone I know did the same thing, once."

Vader sat down on a nearby chair and focused on his breathing for several long minutes. It reminded him of a particularly tedious exercise in the Jedi Temple, when young Padawans were told to focus on breathing as steadily as possible in order to dissipate anxiety. Well, he had the steady breathing down pat, but he wasn't sure there was any way to dissipate the anxiety from this day.

"I assume that you were concerned the child would die if Palpatine attacked your…wife?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Luke said seriously, "In fact, we were nearly certain that an attack on Mara would kill the baby during those first critical early weeks of his or her development. Both Mara and I were frightened and unsure of what to do. We sat down with Leia, Han, Lando, and Chewbacca and talked through the whole situation. On one hand, we couldn't send Mara back to Coruscant and expect the deception to hold up. Even though Palpatine was obviously not paying much attention to her, he would eventually pick up on her change of allegiance, even though Mara had worked hard on shielding. And even if he never noticed, eventually the pregnancy would become obvious. On the other hand, if she refused to go, he would promptly attack her for defecting to us."

"Solo had the answer, oddly enough," Mara suddenly said. She had come back in the room and Vader noted her color was better.

She sat down next to Luke. Vader considered the necessity of shock cuffs and decided against it. She would almost certainly not leave her husband behind, plus any attempt to escape might result in harm to the child.

"We were arguing and discussing and fretting and Solo said, 'Palpatine just has to go, that's all there is to it.'"

Luke nodded, "Yes, and we all looked at one another and that was it. Palpatine had to go."

 ** _Author's Note: I do hope you all aren't too shocked that I married Luke and Mara off so rapidly. In war, hey, sometimes people just have to move fast_** ** _J_** ** _. Also, I loved giving Vader a hard time in this chapter. Poor Vader!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Finally, the details of what happened in the Throne Room!_

Mara looked at Luke, "Well, that wasn't exactly _it_. If you remember, you and your sister spent a ridiculous amount of time discussing the ethics of planning to assassinate Palpatine."

Luke's brow furrowed, "Well, it seemed right to discuss the morality of it, but we didn't take long to conclude that it was the right thing to do."

"Four games of sabacc, my dear," Mara returned, "I lost 45 credits to Solo and won 70 from Calrissian."

Luke grinned, "Well, you came out ahead then, so why are you complaining?"

Mara smiled back, "I'm not complaining, Farmboy. Your compulsive analysis of the ethics of such an obvious decision is one of the reasons I love you."

Vader broke into this lovefest, "While I fully support the death of Palpatine, I disagree with your conclusion, my son. I am well aware of your self-sacrificial tendencies, but you risked your wife's life, your sister's, and your own. And if your wife had died at Palpatine's hands, obviously you would have lost the child as well. It seems that it would have been wiser to attempt to break the bond from a distance, even if you would have probably lost the child."

Mara's face suddenly assumed the ferocious mien of a female Wampa separated from her cub, "Listen, Vader, just because you willingly sacrificed your family doesn't mean your son was prepared to make a similar decision!"

Vader took an enraged step forward, "My sole desire was to save my family, not sacrifice it, Jade!"

Luke leaped up and physically got between his father and wife and said loudly, "Stop it, both of you!"

Both Vader and Mara stared at him in surprise, as this was the first time he had raised his voice.

He took a deep breath and turned to Mara, "Father turned to the Dark Side in a vain attempt to save our mother from dying in childbirth. It was a terrible decision, but there is no doubt he genuinely loved Mother and was pleased about being a father."

He sat back down and looked at Vader calmly, "I understand your point, Father. We knew the risks were high for all three of us. I would gladly die for our child, and Leia was passionate about protecting Mara and the baby as well. But we made our decision based not just on this baby, but future children as well. This galaxy was not safe for a grandchild of Anakin Skywalker when Palpatine was in power. If we had lost this child to Palpatine's attack, what about the next child? What if Han and Leia decided to have children? "

The groan that burst from Vader's throat was loud enough that the vocoder picked it up, transforming the sound into something vaguely reminiscent of a krayt dragon call.

Mara and Luke both looked startled.

Vader gritted his teeth before stating, "I had hoped that relationship had died a painless and necessary death."

Luke smiled slightly, "Ah, no, Father. Not at all."

"Are they married?" his father asked with some trepidation.

A twinkle lit up his son's eyes, "Not _yet_ , no."

Vader sighed, then realized that pursuing this line of conversation would serve only to annoy him.

"So you decided that for the sake of this baby, and future children, you needed to kill Palpatine. I suppose that is reasonable, if incredibly ambitious. I would have killed him long ago if I could have done it. He was very powerful."

Luke looked uncomfortable, "Yes, we discovered that. We could easily all have died."

"I am also curious," Vader continued, "As to my role in your discussions."

Luke looked at him gravely, "To be honest, you didn't have a role. We were confident you would not be with Palpatine, as he seemed bent on dealing with me without your assistance. Furthermore, we decided that we should focus on coping with one incredibly powerful Sith Lord at a time. So we … mostly avoided thinking about you. The task we had given ourselves was overwhelming enough without the additional anxiety of what to do about you."

"That seems shortsighted, my son. What made you think that I wouldn't do exactly as you feared Palpatine would do, and attempt to take your child for my own, in your view, twisted purposes?" Vader demanded.

He immediately regretted it, as Jade paled and shivered.

His son moved closer to his wife comfortingly, and stared straight into his father's mask, "I knew you wouldn't, Father."

"Indeed?" Vader asked, "That seems optimistic, my son, given our … regrettable interactions at Bespin."

Luke shook his head, "It was Bespin that showed me that you were different from Palpatine, Father. Yes, you beat me badly and cut off my hand. But when we were talking, there at the end, I could tell, I knew, that you wanted me as a son, not as a tool or a slave. And I knew too that while you might possibly corrupt our child, you would at least care for the child in a way that Palpatine was incapable of."

He turned to Mara, "That wasn't an incredible comfort to my wife, but it was better than nothing."

Mara was still pale, and stared at Vader with fear in her eyes.

Vader felt a stab of compunction, "Be at peace, wife of my son. I promise you that I intend no harm for your child, and will do what I can to protect him or her."

Mara relaxed marginally.

Luke glanced at Mara, then continued, "Going back to our plans against Palpatine -we brainstormed a number of scenarios. Our first idea was that Leia and I would land in Coruscant secretly, and use Mara's access codes and knowledge of the Palace to creep into the Throne Room through a back entrance and attack him. We concluded that plan would not work because I'm not perfect at shielding and Palpatine would almost certainly sense my presence in the Force when I landed. If he knew I was present on Coruscant, he would be on his guard. It would make it far more difficult to penetrate the Throne Room, and there might be more guards. I finally came up with the idea we used, for Mara to report to Palpatine that Leia and I were going to try to rescue prisoners on Kashyyyk and would be rendezvousing in space with other hypothetical mission members. Our assumption was that he would send a Star Destroyer to intercept us and they would bring us to Coruscant, where we would be thrown into high security cells. Since Mara had the override codes we knew we could get out of any prison cell here in the Palace and even if that had gone wrong, Mara could let us out. We hoped that we could all go through a back entrance to the Throne Room quickly enough that Palpatine couldn't call for reinforcements. Mara would bring a lightsaber for me, as mine would likely be confiscated. If all had gone perfectly well, we would have killed the Emperor and likely some miscellaneous guards, then left through a back entrance and gotten off Coruscant using one of the surreptitious methods with which she was familiar. The Millenium Falcon was hanging out in near space waiting for us to meet up with it."

Vader shook his head in near dismay, "You realize that the Emperor could have ordered you executed promptly upon your capture, Luke?"

"Yes, we did," Luke agreed, "That was the greatest risk but we thought it unlikely. When I was captured on Corellia, the guards told me the Emperor wanted me alive. And based on what he had occasionally shared with Mara, he did want me alive though I made the incorrect assumption that he very much wanted me turned to the Dark Side."

Vader was startled, "Didn't he?"

Luke looked at Mara, "I don't really think so, do you?"

Mara looked down, "Let's tell your father what happened and then we can discuss Palpatine's possible motivations."

Luke shot her a concerned look, then continued, "Well, the use of the bounty hunters was a surprise. I am guessing Palpatine went with bounty hunters to decrease the chance of you hearing about our capture, since most of the Navy is probably more loyal to you then they were to the Emperor. Anyway, we were tractor beamed in and then fought them violently to make it look like this whole thing was a horrifying surprise to us."

He frowned, "Not really sure about the morality of that, actually. We killed most of them."

Jade sighed, "Idiots who try to capture Luke Skywalker had better be prepared for significant resistance."

"Right," Luke said, "Well, Leia and I were knocked out, first with stun rays and then with drugs. And then the whole plan went awry. We did not expect Palpatine to have us brought immediately to the Throne Room. We also had no idea that he would call Mara into the Throne Room a few minutes before we arrived and order her to put that poisoned manacle on my leg. The whole situation developed far more quickly than we anticipated."

Mara took up the story, "I made a point of arriving on Coruscant a bare two hours before we guessed Luke and Leia would be brought to the Palace. The Emperor obviously had many responsibilities so I thought I could just send an official message that I was back, and then meet up with Luke and Leia. But as soon as I touched down, he contacted me through our mind link and told me to report to the Throne Room. As Luke said, I got there just a few minutes before they were dragged in. I was terrified that he had figured out the deception, but he obviously did not. The truth is…"

Her face grimaced.

"The truth is that I was safe from discovery because he could not fathom that I would turn against him. I had been his perfect little slave, totally under his influence, for my entire life. It was part of his hubris that he could not imagine my defection. I know he sensed my fear because I made no attempt to hide it. I knew he was thinking it was fear of punishment. I was afraid he would hit me with Force Lightening for my failure to capture Luke earlier. Of course, Skywalker was now in custody but I failed on Tatooine, and that was enough to warrant punishment. He hinted that I would be disciplined…he had this particular tone of voice sometimes…"

"I know what you mean," Vader said softly. He looked at Jade with new eyes. While he and Luke had the connection of blood, Luke had never endured the terror of serving Palpatine as Master. He had more in common than he realized with this young woman.

He sensed Jade shared the same thought. Well, they were related through Luke now. It would be beneficial if they could develop a harmonious relationship.

"Palpatine then gave me my orders, to put that horrible manacle on Luke and to chain Leia to a post in the Throne Room. He also said…"

Here Mara paused. She looked at Luke and tears filled her eyes.

"He said, 'I think it rather unlikely that young Skywalker will accept my generous offer to join my glorious Empire, in which case I have a very special death planned for him. The poison that kills him will not do so quickly, nor painlessly. I assure you, my child, that Lord Vader will experience the anguish of having affection for his wayward child. His son's agony from the poison will be … most uncomfortable for him. I'm sure you will be pleased to know that Vader will suffer for his rebellious thoughts against me.'"

Luke looked shaken.

Vader was horrified and enraged. How dare his former Master plan to punish his son for his own sins?

Mara suddenly looked straight at Vader, "You know, your Highness, the Emperor's teaching was always that love and compassion, even affection, were weaknesses. To care for someone was to weaken yourself. My tutors trained me to look for those emotions in others, and to exploit them for my own use so I could fulfill my missions. I know now that even with that teaching, I longed for love to the point that I created a fictional view of my relationship with my Master. I convinced myself that underneath the coldness and the cruelty, he really did care for me, that I was special to him. I didn't face the reality of his indifference and manipulation of me until Dagobah.

"But for all that he despised love, he craved adulation and adoration and total devotion. Many of those in the public sphere were ambitious men and women who served Palpatine for selfish motives. He told me once about how he manipulated courtiers and politicians by giving them small favors in return for what he needed to maintain his control over the galaxy. But there were a few people, like you, and like me, from whom he expected total devotion. He wanted us to be his slaves, heart, soul and mind. When you found out about Luke, and you started showing signs of caring about him, I think Palpatine was enraged because he felt your devotion to him was wavering. So while he wanted Luke's power for himself, I believe he was all too ready to kill Luke horribly as revenge for you turning away from him in favor of your son."

Mara let out a shaky breath and smiled weakly, "Or maybe I'm being foolish for attempting to psychoanalyze an ancient, despotic Sith Lord. I don't know."

Vader turned away from her and moved back to the window. When Padme had died, and he thought the child (children!) with her, he had only had Palpatine left. He had soon learned that his Master was cruel and capricious, but he had always been a man who committed passionately, and all his passion was devoted to his Master for 20 long years.

He still remembered that moment when he learned his son lived. A lieutenant had handed him the fatal report on the identity of the destroyer of the Death Star. This officer had suffered a significant head injury when Vader lashed out in disbelief with the Force at the knowledge that his child lived. From that moment, Vader thought, his allegiance began to shift. His Master had lied about the nature of Padme's death. His child, their child, lived. While he thought he had concealed his shifting fealty from his Master, it was all too likely that Palpatine had been more aware of it then he was himself.

Vader walked back to his silent prisoners and said, "No, Mara Jade Skywalker, you are all too insightful. I am sure you entirely correct, that his motivation in the Throne Room was to destroy my son painfully to punish me."

He looked at his son, and added, "And I am extremely relieved that he did not succeed."

Mara resumed, "When he told me about the manacle, and the poison, I really didn't intend to put it on Luke. But when Luke and Leia were dragged in, they were unconscious. So we couldn't attack Palpatine right then, obviously. The place was also filled with guards and bounty hunters until after the manacle was put on Luke. Palpatine also told me very clearly that I was to put on the manacle first and wake you up with the stim shot second."

She looked at her husband, "If it wasn't for the baby, I probably would have just refused."

"Well, then I am even more thankful for the baby," Luke responded, putting his manacled hands over her right hand.

Luke looked at his father, "Most of what happened after that is as I told you, and Counselor Trist, and on the witness stand. He threatened Leia if I didn't commit to him. He said you would be destroyed if I joined him. I refused. He attacked Leia and I leaped in front of him and started deflecting the Force lightening. Leia did help tremendously. She and I had worked on Force bonding and she has such power, Father, though she can't use it well herself yet. I was able to snatch my lightsaber, which the Emperor had confiscated, and we fought. He was hitting me with Force lightening using his left hand, while simultaneously fighting me with his lightsaber with his right hand. Mara was at the back of the Throne Room as the Emperor had told her to wait there, I guess?"

"Yes, that's right, Luke. He told me to stand at the back and watch as a witness. He pontificated a bit about how all those who oppose him will either submit or die. It was so typically grandiose and arrogant of him, yet it made my blood run cold. I really thought that with all that was going wrong, we were all going to die … or worse, that I'd end up in a high security cell carrying your child, whom the Emperor would snatch at birth."

Luke looked pained, then looking up at his father, said "The part that we left out is that…I lost the battle with Palpatine."

Vader tilted his head down, "Explain."

Luke shook his head, "He was too strong for me. Those sensors were digging into my leg so I was partially lame, and he was incredibly strong. Even with Leia's power helping me, I finally got knocked down by the Force lightening and couldn't get up. He dropped his lightsaber then, and used both hands to hit me with lightening. It was…like being incinerated from the inside out. I have never felt such agony. It was far worse than when I lost my hand at Bespin."

Vader cringed. He knew the pain of Force Lightening, as he had been "disciplined" with it on occasion – but he knew his Master had never turned the full force of it on him for fear of killing him. His lips twisted in a bitter sneer. Like Jade, he had merely been a tool, but valuable enough not to destroy completely.

Mara spoke up calmly, "And then I shot him."

She looked at his son with regret in her eyes, "I waited too long, but I was trying to get the perfect shot and…it was hard. Even though I hated him and knew him for what he was, I had been programmed to serve and protect him. But eventually I was able to shift to assassin mode, and turn him into a target."

She smiled grimly, "I stepped close to him and tried to shoot him in the back, but he must have sensed my attack at the last moment and shifted, so I hit him in the right shoulder. He turned around and I was hit with such a wave of intense hate and fury at me. I've never felt such malevolence. He hit me with Force lightening twice and he began his attack on my mind. But I know Luke and Leia had tired him out, and my attack had significantly injured him, so within seconds, Luke was able to snatch Palpatine's own lightsaber with the Force, turn it on, and cut him in half."

"And that," she continued viciously, "Was the end of the great Emperor Palpatine."

Vader nodded, pleased. A suitable end for his former Master, to be defeated by the woman he had abused and manipulated.

"And then?" he inquired.

Luke took up the tale, "We had very little time before the manacle released the poison. Mara and I tried to stop the sensors, but we couldn't, so I cut my foot off with my lightsaber. That was obviously extremely painful, and I was a wreck from the battle and Force lightening. We also…"

He looked at Mara, "We were afraid the baby might have been harmed in the attack by Palpatine on Mara, so she and I just lay on the floor and focused on resting and trying to stabilize ourselves physically. Leia was not injured badly, fortunately, and I threw her a lightsaber and she cut herself free.

"It was about then that I sensed you were on Coruscant. That unnerved us all. So the Emperor did contact you about my capture, I assume?"

Vader slowly shook his head, "No, I had been assigned to orbit the Core world of Mrlsst to monitor possible Rebel activity on the planet. The morning of Palpatine's death, I was in my meditation chamber and had a vision of you, my son. I saw you being attacked with Force Lightening by Palpatine on the floor of the Imperial Palace throne room. I immediately ordered the _Executor_ to Coruscant."

"You saw me in danger, but not him?" Luke asked in amazement.

"You, my son," Vader paced back and forth once, then continued, "My visions of impending doom were always about my family."

Luke looked both surprised and touched, but continued, "We knew I wouldn't be able to leave, given that I was missing a foot. We hoped that Leia and Mara could make it out. While Mara and I huddled together on the floor, Mara talked Leia through how to properly dismember the Emperor."

Vader lifted his non-existent eyebrows, "For what purpose?"

"To conceal what truly happened," Mara explained, and added with a bitter smile, "A portion of my assassin training was devoted to disguising a body to confuse the true cause of death. While Palpatine did die from being dissected by the lightsaber, the blaster wound was a significant factor in his demise. If the forensics people had discovered that wound, they would have known another person participated in the attack on the Emperor. But with the Emperor's body dismembered post partum by lightsaber strikes, it was relatively easy to burn his body in such a way as to muddle the evidence. I will say that Leia showed true enthusiasm for the process. We hoped to…"

"Keep Mara out of it," Luke continued for her.

He looked at his father gravely, "Both of us were hoping Mara would be able to get away and bear our child in peace, without you having any knowledge of the child. While I did believe you would treat our child better than Palpatine would, we didn't want Mara and the baby in your custody."

Vader looked at Mara, "In that case, you took a great risk in coming here, Jade."

Mara's eyes narrowed, "I believed my husband was falling to the Dark Side. I didn't have much of a choice."

Vader mourned inwardly. How many reminders of the past would the Force give him this week? Like Jade, Padme had rushed to her husband's side in an attempt to pull him away from the Dark Side. And instead of responding to her devotion and love, he had…

Luke interrupted his gloomy thoughts, as he stood up suddenly and walked over to where his father stood.

"But it all worked out in the end," his son said with complete conviction.

Vader knew what was coming, but spoke up anyway, "And why did it work out, Luke?"

"Because you are turning back, Father. I sensed your concern and compassion for me when I woke up after the attack. Every day, it has become more obvious. You are coming back to the Light, whether you are willing to admit it or not."

Vader stared at his son for a long moment. And nodded slowly. Yes, it was time. He had been delaying making this decision, but would postpone it no longer. He loved his son, loved his daughter, loved his family which now included a daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild. While the power of the Dark Side had its attractions, he knew that turning back to the Light would bring far greater benefits to his family. And to himself.

In some ways, he feared this path – feared the self hatred that would strike him when he truly contemplated the atrocities he'd carried out, feared the legitimate anger of those he had harmed – especially his daughter, feared the difficulties of being a leader in a galaxy where Dark Side power and methods no longer held sway.

But his precious son was right. It was time to come back.

Slowly, he reached his hand to his belt, removed the shock cuff keys, and gave them to his son.

"Take those cuffs off," he ordered, and marched to the door.

At the exit to the suite, he turned back. Luke was just removing the shock cuffs, all the while looking at him with a loving smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Father," he said.

Vader nodded to both his son and his daughter-in-law, "Thank you for bringing me back."

 ** _Author Note: If you think Mara is being too weepy and emotional, keep in mind that the poor girl is pregnant. I know from personal experience that pregnancy hormones can bring on the waterworks._**

 ** _Author Note 2: I'm going to keep calling him Vader, though I know in redemption fics authors often switch to calling him Anakin. But I think he is still very different from Anakin Skywalker before his fall. He's still got his personal ghosts and demons to deal with so I'm going to stick with the darker name for now._**


	21. Chapter 21

_The next morning, Imperial Palace, Skywalker trial courtroom_

Once again, Counselor Trist had arrived early at the court room. A few security personnel were milling about, as were some holojournalists hoping for some exciting tidbit of galactic news.

Trist pulled up his Closing Arguments document on his datapad and perused it again. This was, in all likelihood, the last day of Skywalker's trial. He had no further witnesses to call, since no one in his right mind would testify in defense of Emperor Palpatine's assassin. Ort could call more witnesses for the prosecution, but he had heard through the legal underground that Ort was confident of a guilty verdict, and was likely to rest his case as soon as the court reconvened.

Well, Trist was as ready as he would ever be. The basic facts of the case were a reasonable argument for a self-defense verdict. It was unlikely that his client would be acquitted, but he had done his best.

He glanced at one paragraph of the Closing Arguments document again, then resolutely closed the file. If he obsessed over it anymore, he would be flat when he presented his case.

Instead, more for light relief than anything else, he opened his latest batch of holomessages. With Pestage no longer harassing him, and the publicity from the Skywalker trial, Trist had potential clients coming out of the skyscape. A few were worth considering. A surprising number were ridiculous.

The first holomessage of the morning fit in the latter category.

Counselor Trist,

I am the agent representing actress Rayla Skyte, best known for her substantial role in the epic holodrama _Tatooine Days, Hoth Nights_. My client was recently signed by Coruscanti Pictures for a role in an as yet untitled holofilm about early settlers on Coruscant . Due to an unfortunate incident, Skyte's appearance suffered a minor and short term alteration. Coruscanti Pictures negated her contract and refuse to pay any of her salary. We wish to engage you in a lawsuit against Coruscanti Pictures for breaking her contract, plus unspecified damages for impairing her future career. Please contact me at…

Trist stopped reading and sighed. Actresses were the worst clients. He had cause to know. And Skyte…hadn't Trist's 18 year old daughter mentioned something about her a few weeks ago?

A quick scan of the celebrity Holonews filled in his vague recollections of the "incident" in question. After a long evening of raucous partying, which naturally included substantial drinking, Skyte and a few friends had "trespassed" into a local clothing factory and gone swimming in their vats of dye, with the unfortunate result that all of Skyte's exposed skin was now a bright purple. Trist shuddered at one of the pictures of the young lady, then resolutely closed the file.

His wife always told him not to scatter Interdictors into his personal hyperspace lanes, so he wrote back with more courtesy than was perhaps warranted,

Dear Madam,

I regret to say that due to a great deal of pressing work, I will be unable to represent your client. Best wishes to both you and her.

Sincerely, Counselor Trist

He clicked the send button and looked up, suddenly aware of the Imperial officer who had abruptly materialized in front of him.

"Counselor Trist?"

"Yes?" Trist responded uneasily.

His anxiety was warranted when the officer continued, "Emperor Vader wishes to see you immediately."

Trist deliberately stowed his datapad in his coat and followed the officer out. A sudden demand by the Emperor to do anything was an unnerving experience, but there was no point in trying to prepare. Vader was not the sort of person one prepared for, merely survived. Or didn't survive.

The officer led Trist out of the court room and into a waiting elevator. Three floors up and around two corners, he guided Trist into a pleasantly appointed waiting room with a large window facing the Menarai Mountains. Seated on a nerf hide couch was a young woman with vibrant red hair and green eyes. She was both exotic and beautiful, and was attired in a comfortable, loose black jumpsuit.

"Counselor Trist," the officer announced, and left the room.

The woman stood up and nodded at him.

"Counselor Trist," she said, "I'm Jade, a friend of Luke Skywalker's. I wanted to thank you for representing him so well at the trial. His sister and I were hovering in near Coruscant space and were able to watch the trial almost in real time. I know this was a difficult assignment, and we are grateful for your work."

This conversation was so bewildering that Trist didn't know whether to ask questions, thank the woman, or just let his mouth hang open in disbelief.

He opted for the latter.

Jade smiled in what he guessed was intended to be a reassuring manner. Thanks to the exotic sculpting of her cheekbones, though, her face took on the look of a Nabooian Star Eagle about to pounce on its prey.

This was a totally confusing situation. A friend of Skywalker's? Why wasn't she in a prison cell somewhere? Why was an Imperial officer speaking to her with courtesy? What was going on?

A door at the other end of the waiting room slid open, and the situation became even more mystifying.

Emperor Vader stalked through the door with Luke Skywalker walking directly behind him. Trist noted that Skywalker was not restrained in any way, and he seemed to be haranguing, or at least lecturing, the Sith Lord.

"I just don't know if this is _wise_! I appreciate the thought, but are you sure this is the right approach to take? I wouldn't want you to cause a major intergalactic incident due to some misplaced sense of obligation to me…"

Vader spun around suddenly, "Misplaced obligation? Misplaced? I owe you and your sister more than any other beings in the galaxy, with the possible exception of Jade. The time is now to clarify the situation, and I will do so whether you approve or not."

Skywalker frowned, crossed his arms, and actually glared at the Emperor, "You also have a responsibility to the entire citizenry of the galaxy, _your Highness_. What if your testimony provokes major riots?"

Jade, to Trist's surprise, interposed diplomatically, "Perhaps, Emperor Vader, it would be wise to put your troops on higher alert in case of civilian unrest? Regardless of the jury's verdict, there might well be upheaval somewhere. I think Luke just doesn't want hapless innocents caught up in the midst of brawls."

Vader nodded grudgingly, "That is reasonable. I will give the order."

Jade continued, "I've also been thinking that perhaps I should testify at the trial. After all, I personally heard Palpatine …"

"Absolutely not," both Vader and Skywalker said simultaneously.

Skywalker now moved forward, placed an arm around Jade's waist, and said firmly, "You, my love, are staying safely out of sight of holocams, journalists, and crazed Palpatine enthusiasts."

Trist blinked. So they were _friends_ , were they?

Vader mused aloud, "While Jade should not testify in person, we could use the recordings from the prison suite, with her voice suitably altered so she cannot be recognized."

"That was recorded?" Skywalker asked in surprise.

Jade gave her _friend_ a quick kiss on the cheek, "Facilities like that have constant video and audio surveillance, Luke."

Skywalker nodded, "That would be fine. Counselor Trist, I believe you will find this testimony helpful."

Trist abruptly found himself the focused attention of the Emperor, his exceedingly dangerous prisoner, and the prisoner's apparent love interest. He swallowed hard.

Skywalker smiled pleasantly, "This must be quite confusing, Counselor."

Trist nodded, not daring to look at the Emperor, "Indeed it is, Skywalker."

Vader's next words forced Trist to look at the Ruler of the Galaxy, whether he liked it or not, "I will be testifying as a defense witness at the trial today, Counselor."

Trist found himself nodding automatically while his brain caught up with Vader's words.

"Very well," he said meekly.

After a moment, he managed to gather his thoughts enough to add, "Your Highness, are there any particular questions I should ask you? Or more to the point, _not_ ask you?"

There was a pause.

Skywalker spoke up, "How about, 'Your Highness, please describe to the court anything you think pertinent regarding this case.' I think that would provide all the guidance the Emperor needs."

Trist nodded.

"And Trist, two more things, " Skywalker added, "One: you've never seen Jade. Two: Don't insult my mother."

Ort's contorted face leaped to mind, and Trist nodded again. "Certainly."

The door slid open, and an officer entered, "Your Highness, that proclamation is ready for you to consider."

Vader left abruptly, leaving Trist alone with his client and his client's unnerving companion.

Skywalker gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Counselor. The Force will be with you."

 _30 minutes later, back in the court room_

Trist scanned his Closing Documents file again and was tempted to hit delete. There was no way that his closing arguments would be applicable after Vader threw whatever bombshells he deemed pertinent into the proceedings.

His brain skittered to a thought that had arisen more than once. He suspected the possible nature of Vader and Skywalker's relationship, but that amputated hand kept him profoundly uncertain. Could even the most brutal individual really do such a thing to his own flesh and blood?

Well, he suspected he, and the entire galaxy, would know the truth soon enough.

Someone abruptly stepped up to him, and he raised his head to see Counselor Ort.

"So, we finish this today," Ort said smugly.

Trist nodded. He found Ort contemptible, but he felt a vague pity for him. Obviously, the morning would not go entirely as Ort planned.

"I will be calling an additional defense witness this morning," he stated.

Ort lifted an eyebrow.

"That seems pointless, Counselor," the prosecutor said, "You are merely dragging out the proceedings to delay the inevitable guilty verdict for your client. If I may give you some advice, I would recommend asking for mercy in your Closing Arguments, pleading for a more…pleasant death…for your client than would otherwise be carried out."

Trist sighed inwardly, "I appreciate your advice, Counselor, but I will of course proceed as I deem best for my client."

Ort scowled, "I will ask the judge to deny further witness testimony. I have no doubt he will accede to my request."

The conversation was mercifully cut short when there was a sudden flurry of activity at the court room door. The judge entered, followed by Skywalker and Vader and an honor guard. Again, all in the court room rose to their feet to honor the Emperor. Again, Vader ignored his subjects. Skywalker was not bound this time, though a shock collar was around his neck. Based on the recent interactions between Vader and his client, Trist doubted that it was activated. Vader escorted Skywalker to a chair several meters to the left of the witness stand. Skywalker sat down and Vader moved to his former position against the wall, which allowed the Emperor to watch the prisoner and the court room with ease.

Again, all those present in the court room were ordered to sit.

The judge gave his usual opening remarks, then turned to Prosecutor Ort.

"Counselor Ort," he said, "Do you have further witnesses to call?"

"No, your Honor," Ort replied, "I do not. I believe that all pertinent information has been shared with the jury. I therefore request that there be no further witness testimony and that we move to the closing arguments phase of the trial."

The judge turned to Counselor Trist, "Are you in agreement with that request, Counselor Trist?"

"I am not," Trist responded, "I have another vital witness to call in defense of my client."

The judge frowned, "It is of course within my purview to decline your request for additional testimony. I must therefore ask the identity of the witness, and what useful information he or she will provide?"

Trist took a deep breath, and said, "My witness is Emperor Vader, and I have not had the temerity to ask him what testimony he will provide."

The entire court room gasped in unison, and the Emperor stepped forward.

"I trust, Judge Cintillai, that I will be allowed to testify on Skywalker's behalf?" he asked in what was definitely a sarcastic tone.

The judge obviously lost his voice, because he only nodded frantically.

The Emperor stepped forward and settled himself into the witness chair. Trist noted absently that the chair had been switched out sometime in the last 24 hours as it was now large enough to accommodate Vader's large frame.

Trist stepped forward and approached the Emperor.

"Your Highness, can you please share with the court room any details pertinent to this case?"

There was a long pause. The entire court room was completely silent with expectation.

The Emperor spoke, his deep voice filling the room easily, and going out via the Holonet across the galaxy.

"Twenty-five years ago," Vader began, "I was a Jedi Knight of the old Republic. In those days, I went by the name Anakin Skywalker."

There was an incredulous murmur as everyone – judge, jury, holoreporters, and Prosecutor Ort - heard Vader's words and absorbed the meaning. Everyone's heads swiveled as one as all gazed at Luke Skywalker, sitting calmly on his chair.

"Luke Skywalker is my son," Vader stated, obviously bent on making the situation entirely clear to everyone.

Vader apparently decided that sitting was not accommodating to his present mood, as he stood up and began pacing.

"Twenty-four years ago, my precious wife announced to me that she was pregnant with our child. I was not aware that she was carrying twins. She was…the light of my life, and I was soon tormented by prescient dreams of her death in childbirth. The then Chancellor Palpatine informed me that if I changed my allegiance to him, from the Jedi to the Sith, he would use his knowledge and skill in Dark Side powers to save my wife and progeny from death. "

"I pledged my life and my soul to Palpatine. I will not go into details of the ensuing catastrophe, but it is enough to say that the Jedi were slain to near extinction, I was very seriously damaged in a fight with my former Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi, and my wife died, apparently due to injures sustained during the confrontation with Kenobi.

"When I woke up from surgery, in this life support suit, Palpatine informed me that my wife had died due to my actions, and the child with her."

Vader turned and looked at his son, who was gazing at him with sorrow written on his face.

Vader again stepped to the witness chair and sat back down.

"With my wife and family gone, I focused my energy on serving Emperor Palpatine and his Empire. Not surprisingly, a Rebellion arose due to the Empire's increasingly violent methods of suppression used to keep the galaxy under Palpatine's control.

"Four years ago, an unknown pilot successfully fired the torpedo that destroyed the Death Star, which had obliterated the planet Alderaan a few days earlier. I discovered shortly afterward that the pilot's name was Luke Skywalker. Research soon confirmed that he was undoubtedly my son, which meant that Palpatine had lied to me about the nature of my wife's death, as she had lived to give birth to my child. I discovered that my former master, Kenobi, had taken my son and hidden him from me, with the ultimate goal of turning him into a weapon to destroy me once and for all. Those of the Skywalker bloodline are powerful Force sensitives. My son and daughter are two of the most potent Force users the galaxy has ever seen.

"The last four years, I searched diligently, even obsessively, for my son. He proved difficult to capture. Eighteen months ago, I successfully engineered a meeting between the two of us on the Cloud City of Bespin. He was not aware of our family relationship, and fought against me. I was finally able to corner him and tell him the truth that he was my son. I offered him a position of nearly limitless power at my side. He rejected my offer, instead choosing to jump into a chasm and plummet to what should have been certain death."

Vader voice definitely shook slightly as he continued, "To my intense relief, he was rescued by his twin sister. I was not aware that the Princess of Alderaan was my daughter, but their twin bond allowed her to hear him call for help, and she saved him."

Vader stood up again and slowly scanned the entire court room, causing many to tremble. Ort, in particular, looked like he might faint, which was a reasonable response.

"Emperor Palpatine was not idle in all this family drama, of course," Vader continued in a dry tone.

He again resumed pacing.

"The emergence of a very powerful Force sensitive resulted in complications between my former Sith Master and me, especially as Luke is my son and therefore might be expected to be loyal to me. On the other hand, my former master Kenobi trained my son in the hope that he would destroy me. The situation was thus somewhat opaque, even to Palpatine, who had an extraordinary ability to predict the future. For some time, Emperor Palpatine allowed me to pursue my son without interference. But after my failure to capture Luke at Bespin, Palpatine took matters into his own hands, though I was not aware of that until this week."

He looked straight at Skywalker, and the two exchanged a long look.

Vader resumed, "Palpatine sent a trained assassin to kill my son a year ago, an attempt which mercifully failed. Multiple attempts to capture him followed, all unknown to me. I too pursued Luke, but failed to find him.

"Then, a little more than a week ago, my twin children were captured by Palpatine. Fortunately, the former Emperor was unaware of Princess Leia's relationship to my son, and she was able to channel her considerable powers to help my son defeat Palpatine. Luke was badly injured in the attack, resulting in his apprehension by me. Princess Leia escaped.

"On its own merits, the sequence of events supports a verdict of self-defense. My children were apprehended by bounty hunters, stunned, drugged, and dragged into the Throne Room. The Emperor placed my son in an untenable position, threatening to kill his best friend and sister – not that the Emperor was aware of their familial relationship – unless Luke pledged his loyalty to the Emperor and agreed to kill me. It is greatly to Luke's credit that he refused both options, and attacked Palpatine in spite of the serious risk of death by poison from the manacle around his leg.

Vader now walked closer to the jury, gazing at them one by one.

"This was the situation as I understood it until recently. But yesterday, additional information came to light. I was able to speak personally to the agent in the Throne Room who chained Organa to the post and placed the poisoned manacle on my son's leg. This agent has the potential for being of further use to me, and therefore his voice testimony is being massaged to prevent identification. The words have not been altered, except for the deletion of a few words that might identify the agent. I invite you all to listen carefully to his evidence. He is repeating what Palpatine told him, minutes before Organa and Skywalker were dragged unconscious into the Throne Room."

Vader turned and gestured sharply with his right hand. Speakers came to life, and a clear, if obviously altered, voice began to speak.

 _"_ _He said, 'I think it rather unlikely that young Skywalker will accept my generous offer to join my glorious Empire, in which case I have a very special death planned for him. The poison that kills him will not do so quickly, nor painlessly. I assure you, (static), that Lord Vader will experience the anguish of having affection for his wayward child. His son's agony from the poison will be … most uncomfortable for him. I'm sure you will be pleased to know that Vader will suffer for his rebellious thoughts against me."_

There was a long silence in the court room, as those in attendance absorbed the ramifications of the recording. Trist felt a sudden twinge of anxiety. He could only imagine how Emperor Vader felt about Palpatine's words.

Vader returned to the witness stand but did not sit.

"So," he said after a tense moment, "Emperor Palpatine's attack on my son was largely due to his anger with me for having affection for the child I thought lost 24 years ago. He intended to punish me for wanting my son at my side – not by directly confronting me, but by destroying my son painfully. As an aside, he nearly destroyed my daughter because he knew how attached Luke is to Princess Leia Organa. "

His fists suddenly clenched in obvious rage. Trist felt a familiar oppression in the air, and braced himself. He was not surprised when the chairs began to shake, followed by tables, the judge's podium, and then the walls themselves. There were murmurs of terror by those in the room.

Trist felt a sudden surge of relief when he saw Skywalker stand up and move swiftly in front of his father. The young Rebel placed both hands on his father's arms and said urgently, "Father!"

Vader stared directly at his son, and Trist saw his shoulders and frame relax. The shaking diminished, then stopped.

Vader nodded to Skywalker and gestured for his son to sit at the witness stand. Vader moved behind him, and put a large hand on his son's shoulder.

"Members of the jury, Judge Cintillai, Counselors, members of the holopress," he continued, "In my role as Emperor Palpatine's enforcer, I freely admit that I have committed acts that I now greatly regret.

"My children have fought long and hard for the Rebel Alliance in an attempt to change the galaxy for the better. I will be releasing a proclamation later today discussing the specifics of changes in the Galactic Empire and its relationship to the Alliance. I hope to soon begin peace talks with the Rebel Alliance in a quest to end the conflict that has taken so many lives and caused so much suffering for the galaxy."

Vader now moved to his son's side, and looked down at him.

"My two children are not to blame for my actions in the last 24 years. My children should not have been targeted by the former Emperor because I cared deeply for the one child I was aware of – and I assure you all that his sister is equally cherished. In view of my testimony, and the information presented to you today, I ask that the members of the jury find my son innocent of assassination."

There was complete silence in the court room for a full two minutes. Out of the corner of his eye, Trist noted that Ort's face had assumed the pasty green color of Geonosian Larecheese.

The judge finally found his voice, "Counselor Trist, do you have any further questions for Emperor Vader?"

"I do not," Trist stated.

"Counselor Ort," the judge continued, "Do you wish to question the witness?"

Ort shook his head, and managed to rasp out a quiet, "No, your Honor, I have no questions."

Judge Cintillai stood up. It was greatly to his credit that in the midst of today's bombshells, he was able to go through what was clearly a standard spiel, "Counselors, we will go into recess for 15 minutes, and then present closing remarks. Members of the jury, you will then convene in the nearby jury room, where you will discuss the evidence and decide on the verdict. As a reminder, the majority verdict will stand. Thus, if 7 jurors or more vote for innocence, the prisoner will be found innocent of the charge. If 7 or more vote that he is guilty, the prisoner will be found guilty. In the event of a guilty verdict, the sentencing portion will follow as swiftly as possible. Thank you for your service to the Great and Glorious Empire."

 ** _Author Note: Yes, Leia is probably going to be annoyed that the entire galaxy knows she is Vader's daughter now._**


	22. Chapter 22

_3 days later_

Jom and Trist silently raised their glasses to one another, and then took a hearty drink.

Jom nodded in appreciation, "This is good stuff, Trist."

"It should be," Trist said with a slight smile, "I save it for those rare occasions when I actually win a case."

Jom leaned over and placed his cup on the small table beside him. He had dropped by Trist's apartment in the late afternoon, and Trist suspected they both felt more relaxed than they had in months.

"Congratulations on that, by the way," Jom said with a smile.

Trist quirked an eyebrow, "Never a doubt."

They both chuckled, then Jom grew serious.

"I assume that isn't true?" he asked.

Trist stared solemnly at the glass in his hand, twirling it slowly and watching the pink liquid slosh thickly.

"I didn't know that Emperor Vader would present that testimony, if that's the question," he answered, "Though once he did, there was no doubt that Skywalker would be acquitted."

"I heard it was unanimous but I confess to being curious – how long did the jury deliberate?" Jom inquired.

Trist chuckled, "6 minutes. Which was just about enough time to get into the room, do a very quick vote, and then come scurrying out. After the Emperor's Force display, no one was interested in keeping him waiting. Prosecutor Ort himself advised acquittal during his Closing Arguments."

Jom sat up, "Ort? He is about as driven as they come!"

"He's not a moron, Jom," Trist said, "We may be seeing a kinder and gentler Vader, but he's still incredibly dangerous, and there is no doubt he is extremely protective of his son. I do wonder why…?" and then trailed off.

Jom nodded in an understanding way, "We're not sure either. I think it may have been a delaying tactic, as the Imperial elite were out for Skywalker's blood and much of the Fleet was in the Outer Rim. Now that the Fleet is in the Core, and very much under the Emperor's command, Vader can afford to drop galactic level bombshells in the court room."

Trist shook his head a little, "I will admit that when I took this case, I thought it was going to be a show trial. And then it turned out I was right – it was a show trial, just in the opposite direction of what everyone expected. There was no way Vader would allow his son to be found guilty and executed on the front steps of the Imperial Palace.

Jom murmured, "It never crossed my mind that the Emperor could have offspring, nor that he would willingly invite civil unrest and elitist fury to openly throw his mantle of protection over his Rebel children."

Trist raised his eyebrows, " I have been avoiding the Holonet the last couple of days because my less than handsome visage features all too prominently on the news shows. Has there been local unrest?"

Jom shook his head, "A few higher level people have been arrested as they apparently were too open about their disapproval of Vader's intentions for peace talks with the Alliance. Here in Coruscant, there were a few demonstrations in favor of Skywalker that got a trifle rowdy, but largely the citizenry has been calm. The Outer Rim planets are more uncertain. The Fleet's withdrawal meant that the Alliance was moving in anyway, and now no one knows entirely what Vader will do. The smugglers and Hutts are definitely unnerved and reacting, and the Alliance High Command is probably cogitating, wondering if they can truly trust Vader or whether these proposed peace talks are a trap. Personally, I don't mind saying that having Palpatine gone, and Vader working towards peace, is like a dream come true and something I never thought I'd live to see. That's assuming he's being genuine, but Vader has a reputation for being straight forward in his dealings, so I think he is. He certainly has a strong impetus to work towards peace, since both his children are prominent members of the Alliance."

Trist nodded solemnly. He felt a strange sense of sadness, and attempted to trace it to its source. He had been running on adrenalin and professionalism for many weeks, and now that it was over, his house was saved, his client was acquitted, his family was safe and on their way home, he was probably suffering from reaction.

Well, that wasn't all of it…

Jom noticed his somber look and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Trist looked out the window thoughtfully, then said it, "You know, Skywalker is the same age as my elder daughter."

"I didn't realize that, no," Jom said.

"I can't imagine how much he has suffered, Jom, I really can't. It shakes me up because my daughter is exactly his age and yet Enyaki has had such an easy life compared to Skywalker. I mean, yes, she's had her share of minor struggles, but she's had both her mother and father at her back, she's been healthy and wealthy enough, until this mess with Pestage. She's got a good education and a good career ahead of her. I'm proud of her, but Skywalker is beyond my comprehension. Lost his mother at childbirth. Separated from his twin sister at birth. Grew up on a dusty farm on a fifth rate Outer Rim planet. And then he was thrown into a war, destroyed the Death Star, and found himself the target of one of the most obsessive manhunts the galaxy has ever seen. And then to find that his greatest enemy is his own father. It's incredible he's still sane. And yet, he's more than sane. He's optimistic and noble and even has a sense of humor. It was a privilege meeting him and representing him, but I can't help feeling sympathy about the epic family tragedy of his life."

Jom nodded, "And really, not just him. His sister's situation is challenging as well."

Trist took another long drink, "That's true. She's the last princess of Alderaan and now the entire galaxy knows her as Vader's biological child. Depending on her personality, she's probably either humiliated or enraged.

Jom smiled a little, "Or both. I know more about her than you do, probably, and she was a ball of fire in the Senate when she served."

"All the same," Jom continued solemnly, "For those who wanted to see Palpatine defeated, the Skywalker twins' capture worked out exceedingly well. Princess Leia's Force strength is what enabled her brother to destroy Palpatine."

Trist nodded and kept silent. He knew himself to be privy to extremely secret information – namely, that the woman Jade was not only Skywalker's love interest, but was the agent in the Throne Room who had manacled Skywalker and Organa. Obviously there were details that were not being shared with the galaxy, and that was as it should be. Skywalker had been legally found innocent of assassination. Trist was 300,000 credits in the black compared to two weeks ago. He had everything to be thankful for, and wild nexu would not drag any privileged information from his lips.

There was a quiet chime at the door, and it slid open to reveal Trist's wife Marnika and two daughters. Trist leaped to his feet in surprise.

There were actually tears in his eyes as he threw his arms around his wife and daughters. Such was the celebration in the Trists' home that he barely noticed Jom's cheerful good-bye.

"Welcome home, my dears," Trist said thankfully.

 _The same evening, on a secluded landing platform near the top of the Imperial Palace_

Darth Vader stood quietly, more aware of the evening breezes than he had been for the last twenty years. When was it that he had stopped paying attention to weather except inasmuch as it affected his missions? For Coruscant, it was a lovely day.

The nondescript ship on the platform would pass for a small freighter, but was in fact a well appointed starship with substantial armor and advanced weaponry. He would miss his son and daughter-in-law, but at least he would send them away in a ship that he could trust.

The elevator slid open and Luke and Mara came through. Mara looked at the ship and grimaced, and Luke gave her a gentle poke in the side.

"Now don't judge a ship by its outward appearance, my dear."

"All right, all right," Mara sighed, "Do you mind if I go in and look around a bit?"

"Not at all," Luke responded. He watched her climb into the ship, then turned to his father solemnly.

For a long moment, they stared at each other.

Then, Luke moved closer and put both hands on his father's upper arms.

"Are you going to be all right without me?" he inquired with concern in his eyes.

Vader briefly felt indignant, and then realized the validity of Luke's question.

He looked down at his son, "I intend to cling to the path I am on, my son, but I do welcome your communications to be sure I am staying on course."

Luke nodded and promised, "I will call you at least every second day, though if you are busy don't feel like you need to answer."

"I will always make time for you, Luke," Vader said sincerely.

Again, there was a pause. Vader hesitated, then spoke with difficulty.

"Please tell your sister that…I would also welcome communication with her, in whatever form she deems appropriate. And if you feel it would be helpful, please give her my apologies for all that I have done. I know verbal regret is almost nothing, but please tell her I deeply sorrow over what I did to her."

Luke nodded, "I will tell her. But Father, I do want to make one thing clear. I am not going to pressure Leia. She will need to walk her own path in her relationship with you. She may forgive you but never want to see you. She may never forgive you. She may eventually reconcile with you. I will not attempt to influence her. For all that she is one of the strongest people I know, she has serious scars, both emotional and psychological, and I will not push her beyond her comfort zone."

Vader felt a stab of sorrow at his son's words, but realized the justice of them. He did want his son to be a bridge between himself and his daughter, but that wasn't fair to Luke. Nor, if he was being honest, did he have any right in the galaxy to demand or even expect anything of Leia Organa.

"I understand," Vader said quietly.

He put his large hands on his son's shoulders and said, "I know how fortunate I am that you have forgiven me, my son. I thank you again for bringing me back."

"You know it is one of the best things that ever happened to me, Father, and definitely the most surprising."

And there were tears in Luke's eyes.

Vader felt a swell of intense emotion, and suddenly stepped forward to embrace his son. It was a gentle embrace, and a rather awkward one, since Luke was so much smaller than his father that Luke's face met Vader's breast plate.

Luke stepped back after a moment, tears still in his eyes, but a smile on his lips, "I don't know if anyone has told you Father, but you are _very tall_! I guess I must have inherited Mother's height?"

Vader nodded, "Yes, Padme was small, but what she lacked in size she made up in spirit."

He ruminated for a moment, then added, "And actually, while I was tall before the fight with Kenobi, I wasn't this tall. Palpatine rebuilt me to be a good deal taller than I was as Anakin Skywalker."

His son looked startled, "Is that…healthy?"

"Not particularly," Vader answered, then held up a hand, "I assure you, my son, that I will be investigating improvements to my life support and prosthetics now that my former Master is gone. He deliberately prevented upgrades that would have improved my physical health in the last decades."

Vader felt a surge of indignant rage from his son. It felt good to be cared for, but there was no point in distressing Luke over something that was neither his son's fault nor remotely his responsibility.

"Luke," he said, changing the subject, "I have been in early negotiations with the Alliance and I believe peace talks will occur face to face in the next few months. I hope that you will be present."

His son stared into the Coruscanti sunset for a long moment, then stared intently at his father, "I will do so if I can, Father. My primary responsibility is to Mara and the baby, and I would want to bring her with me. And I will not bring her back to Coruscant. While she too is very strong, this entire planet reeks of slavery and darkness to her."

Vader nodded solemnly, "I understand, my son. I had thought, perhaps, that the peace talks could be held in Naboo."

He felt a surge of emotion from his son, which mixed powerfully with his own feelings about that precious planet. There were a thousand memories tied up in Naboo and it would be hard to go back, but it would be entirely right to let his son, and perhaps his daughter, visit the place where their mother had lived and ruled and served.

There was a sudden interruption from Mara, who climbed out of the ship and called out, "Hey Farmboy, we need to get out of here if we're to make that rendezvous with the _Falcon_."

Luke nodded, and gave his father one last thump on the mechanical arm, "May the Force be with you, Father."

"And with you, my son."

Gracefully, Luke and Mara climbed into the ship and a few moments later, the engines started up.

Vader watched the ship lift gracefully off the landing platform and slip into the Coruscanti skyline. He stood gazing into the darkening sky until she was merely a pinpoint among the stars.

 ** _Author Note: One more chapter after this, an epilogue where we'll finally see Leia and Han in person._**

 ** _2nd Author Note: I'm sure this was a disappointment to many of you who were hoping for more drama about the verdict. As I wrote the story, it shifted and moved and it just seemed right for the verdict to be an anti-climax. Your average juror is not going to risk annoying a highly protective, extremely powerful Sith Emperor who had just caused the entire room to shake mysteriously in the throes of emotion over his precious son. I do want to say that if anyone wants to take the kernel of the idea, a court trial of Skywalker, and write something more dramatic, that would be great!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_3 months later, in the Royal House on Theed, Capitol of Naboo_

 _Empire/Alliance Peace Talks, 3_ _rd_ _day, evening recess_

Darth Vader considered for a moment, then spoke to his adjutant, "Send two additional Star Destroyers to that sector to help quell the Hutt encroachment. Inform the Admiral of the Fourth Fleet of the reinforcements coming, and order him to keep in constant communication."

"As you wish, your Highness," the adjutant replied. He marched away quickly, and Darth Vader turned and entered his current temporary quarters in the Royal House of Theed.

Inside, he locked the door, moved to a side table, removed his heavy mask, and placed it carefully down. He then placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, and sank into a chair. He closed his eyes, and attempted to relax while considering the current state of galactic affairs. Not that attaining even a semblance of tranquility was easy.

It had been an incredibly busy, exhausting, stressful, challenging three months. Vader's open acknowledgement of his Rebel children and his equally open desire to make peace with the Alliance had, not surprisingly, caused uproar across the galaxy. While some world governments were openly supportive, other worlds, especially in the Core, were either unsure or downright hostile at the thought of peace with the Alliance. Vader also faced internal strife, as many of Palpatine's inner circle were outraged, and even some of the Fleet captains were resistant. Not surprisingly, the Hutts had chosen this ill opportune time to coordinate a significant offensive in the Outer Rim regions of Tatooine, which was quite close to Naboo. So far Naboo was safe, and it would remain so with a large portion of the Imperial Fleet hovering overhead. Tatooine was currently under Hutt control – that in itself wasn't a change from the past, but the Hutts were gathering their own ships to form a cordon of power with the presumed goal of pushing into Imperial controlled space.

In the midst of all this, Vader was coping with his own emotional and mental upheaval. Twenty-four years of wallowing in the Dark Side were not wonderful practice for being a firm, fair, and patient leader. He found the chaos and uncertainty distressing, and some of his subordinates were incompetent. In the past, he would have obtained some stress relief by summarily choking such subordinates to death. But just last week, when a lieutenant had pushed him past what he thought was his limit, he was only 20 seconds into his Force choke when a vision of his son's loving but disappointed face had appeared before his eyes. The lieutenant earned a quick trip to the medbay (he was undamaged) and then a transfer to another ship. Vader was forced to take out his frustration on five battle droids who were, at least, not sentient.

In all this, there had been many positives. For all that he sometimes wanted to give into epic rages, he was overall a much more peaceful man. The Dark Side drained as much joy as it fueled power. The Light Side was more elusive, but when touched gave both peace and strength.

And Luke. He would never cease to be amazed at his wonderful son. True to his promise, Luke had made a great effort to communicate regularly with his father, regardless of his own significant responsibilities within the Alliance. Through Luke, Vader was delighted to learn that Mara's pregnancy was progressing well, and she was carrying a healthy baby girl. The baby was due in about 4 months. And while Vader often found this week's peace negotiations painfully political, he was able to see his son. The Alliance had insisted that Skywalker come along as a "representative of the Jedi", but Vader was fairly certain that his son was insurance in case the Emperor was tempted to lash out. Vader wasn't complaining. The times with Luke were incredibly precious.

His health was also the best it had been in 24 years. He had found time in his busy schedule to upgrade his prosthetics and, even more vitally, use the most modern treatments to partially heal his lungs. While he still required oxygen support, he was now able to take off his heavy black mask and use an oxygen mask. The drawback of the oxygen mask was that he could not be heard well around it, and indeed his own vocal cords were so damaged that he needed the vocoder to communicate properly. So for now, he continued to wear the iconic black mask while in public venues. Being able to move around a private room with only an oxygen mask was a great luxury, however. After 24 years of being trapped in that heavy mask except in his hyperbaric chamber, he was very thankful.

There was a small tap in his mind, and Vader's face relaxed into a smile. He moved rapidly to the door and unlocked it. His son stepped in and gave him a quick hug.

"I see you survived another day of peace negotiations," Luke said with a slight grin.

Vader paused before answering. The evening after the first day of negotiations, he had shown Luke his true face, with admittedly much trepidation. His skin was a mass of scars, and pasty white after decades in the mask. Luke had, to his amazement, taken his appearance in stride. There had been some sympathy but no pity. His son showed every sign of delighting in being able to actually see his father's face and eyes, even if Vader looked _nothing_ like the handsome Jedi before his fall. Luke was also able to effortlessly understand his father despite the oxygen mask hindering his speech, just another benefit of their growing Force bond.

"I survived, yes," he finally answered, "And I see you did too. I sensed that your mind might have been … wandering a bit?"

Luke moved confidently over to the drink dispenser and requested a cup of caf.

"Let's see," his son mused, "Most of the morning I was pondering possible upgrades to that ship that Mara and I acquired. The hyperdrive is low grade, the shielding is mediocre at best, and the interior was set up for alcohol soaked games of sabaac, not a nursery for our child. That kept me mentally stimulated until the lunch break. This afternoon was harder. At one point, I found myself contemplating whether a spaceworthy vessel could be designed from the remains of a sandcrawler, some moisture evaporators, and my old speeder. I concluded the answer was no, unless I could make a trip to that wonderful junk yard in Anchorhead."

Vader chuckled softly. For all that Luke's sweet spirit was all Padme, his passion for spacecraft combined with his indifference of politics was all Anakin.

Luke took a long drink of caf, and then suddenly turned seriously to his father.

"I have big news, Father," he said calmly, "Han and Leia will arrive here on Naboo this evening."

Vader tensed, and then forced himself to relax.

"I thought they were coming in 2 days," he said softly.

Luke said, "I thought so too. But there was a change of plan and they are nearly here. With Mara!"

Vader felt a lift from his son's enthusiasm, even while his insides clutched in genuine fear. While he longed for reconciliation with his daughter, he was not at all sure it was possible. A part of him felt a strong desire to claim that he was too busy with galactic matters, but of course he couldn't, and shouldn't, do that.

"Leia and I talked, and she would like to meet with you. Tomorrow morning the peace conference starts late, as Mon Mothma and one of your Imperial representatives have a discussion with the Queen. Do you want to meet with Leia? And if so, would tomorrow morning be a good time?"

Vader was amazed again at his son's gentle words. He knew this was difficult for Luke, caught between a twin sister he adored and the father who had hurt his twin terribly. Yet, Luke's primary concern seemed to be his antagonistic family members' feelings and desires.

"I will meet her when and where she wishes, Luke," he finally answered.

"Very well," Luke replied, "Leia would prefer to meet at a neutral location, so I will arrange to use a meeting room here in the Royal House and will let you know of the location. I will be there, and probably Solo since he doesn't trust you."

Vader nodded. This meant he would need to wear his heavy mask as he did not go out in public without it. But that was appropriate. His daughter didn't need to cope with the visual evidence of his massive injuries. Nor could they talk well without his vocoder. He needed it, even while knowing his deep voice would likely trigger painful emotions in his daughter.

Luke looked at him sympathetically, but did not mouth any platitudes. They both knew this meeting would be challenging.

"Tomorrow will be a big day, Father," Luke continued, "So I'm going to head to bed. "

Again, Vader nodded.

Luke headed for the door, then turned to his father.

"Try not to worry too much, Father. This is just the first meeting. You two don't have a hope of working through everything in one epic encounter. Think of it as laying the groundwork."

Vader smiled sadly, "Or perhaps an opportunity for your sister to clearly and unequivocally tell me that she never wants to see me again."

"Perhaps," Luke agreed, "She hasn't shared her thoughts for the meeting. Even if that is the case, there will be more closure for both of you."

Luke left quietly, and Vader walked over to the window and stared out into the nearest garden. This palace was renowned for its flora, imported from planets across the galaxy. He knew his wife had loved the gardens, and had often retreated to bask in their beauty when the pressures of leadership were weighing her down.

He sighed. How had he gone so very wrong? 25 years ago, happily married to Padme, he had never dreamed he would lose his wife and children to his own reckless actions and dark impulses.

Again, he reminded himself that he had Luke, and that was blessing enough. But oh, how he longed for reconciliation with Leia. And yet it seemed impossible given his crimes against her.

Out loud, he muttered to himself, "I'm not sure there is any hope."

A voice spoke behind him, "There is always hope, my old friend."

Vader spun around, simultaneously igniting his lightsaber. He had not sensed anyone's approach so this encroachment was definitely of import.

And indeed it was. Vader's jaw dropped as he perceived the blueish figure now seated, apparently comfortably, on a nearby chair.

"Obi-wan?" he stuttered in amazement.

(Why Obi-wan, part of his mind wondered? Why not Kenobi? He had hated his former master so long that to call him by his first named seemed remarkably intimate.)

"Yes, Anakin, it's me."

Vader shook his head emphatically, "I am no longer Anakin."

The ghost (for that is what he was!) nodded, and his eyes softened, "That is probably true, Vader. However, you have changed enormously. I was not able to manifest to you even 3 months ago, in the midst of Luke's trial. You continue to draw closer to the light and farther from darkness, though I know it is a daily battle."

Vader turned off his lightsaber and sat down heavily. Luke had told him about his encounters with Kenobi after the latter's death, but Vader had not visualized something so…visual. This was no will-o-wisp, though Vader could see through his former master.

He shook himself, "Why are you here, Obi-wan?"

"I'm here to give you hope and to thank you, my friend. You have done something thought completely impossible. Yoda himself believed that once a Sith Lord, always a Sith Lord. But you chose to come back, and the galaxy is shifting towards the light again. I truthfully thought Luke was clinging to blind and foolish optimism when he said there was still good in you. Obviously he, and Padme, were both right."

"Padme?" Vader croaked weakly.

"Yes," Obi-wan said sympathetically, "Her very last words to me, while she lay dying after giving birth to the twins, was that there was still good in you."

Vader suddenly found himself in tears. His tear ducts had been damaged in the flames of Mustafar, but nevertheless, a few drops of salty liquid squeezed out of his eyes to fall on his cheeks. His dear Padme. So full of hope and love that even as she lay dying, she was thinking of him!

Kenobi moved up to him and put a sympathetic, if ethereal, hand on his arm. The combination of prosthetics and ghostly fingers meant that Vader felt nothing, but he appreciated the gesture.

"You can't change the past," Obi-wan said, "But there is hope for the future. I know you are distressed about your daughter, but all you can do is serve her, and the galaxy, the best you can. She takes more after you in temperament than Luke does, and forgiveness will not come as easily. But she is a wonderful person and perhaps, in time, there will be reconciliation."

Vader forced himself to cling to the thin thread of optimism in those words.

"Yes, there is hope," he looked at his former master and then added, "And speaking of reconciliation – I am so sorry, Obi-wan."

"I forgive you," Kenobi said solemnly, "But please know I bear responsibility for your fall as well. We were blind to your needs and to Palpatine's manipulation. I spent many years in the desert of Tatooine, watching over Luke, and pondering how we failed you, and thus the galaxy. It is wise to consider the failings of the past to learn for the future, but you and your family are not defined by those failings."

Vader looked straight into his former master's eyes, "Your sins were those of omission, Obi-wan. I have the blood of millions on my hands. The truth is that I deserve public execution for war crimes. There are times that the position of Emperor weighs heavily on me as I deserve neither power nor prestige. I don't even deserve to live."

He was thankful for this opportunity to share these particular thoughts. For all of Luke's remarkable maturity, he knew his son would have instantly protested if Vader had brought this issue up. But he knew he deserved death. His crimes weighed heavily on him and there were times he longed for death as partial payment for his atrocities against the galaxy over which he now reigned.

Kenobi did not answer immediately. His manifestation was that of the old man who had died on the Death Star, but the tilt of the head, and the movement of the eyes, brought back vibrant memories of their times fighting side by side for the Old Republic.

Finally, Kenobi nodded to himself, "It is true, Darth Vader, that you may deserve death, though Palpatine's influence on you is a mitigating factor to your crimes. But aside from those issues, do you think you can best serve the galaxy by dying as a war criminal, or can you use your position of power to move the galaxy towards better days?"

Vader sighed and answered promptly, "By living. You are right, Obi-wan. The Empire looks to me for leadership and if I were to die, the power vacuum would result in massive civil war, and likely the rise of another leader who, while not of the power of Palpatine, would almost certainly pursue dominance for selfish reasons. I am the best person for this particular job, even though I feel woefully inadequate at times."

Kenobi smiled, "If you felt adequate, I would be far more worried."

Standing up, the ghost said calmly, "My time is at an end, as manifestation requires substantial energy. Please know that we all rejoice in your return, my friend. May the Force be with you."

The manifestation faded to nothing, but left Vader with a lighter heart.

"And with you, my old friend."

 ** _Author note: Ok, so I write a lot. And this chapter had a good end point. So yeah, still no Leia and Han! But next chapter, I promise!_**

 ** _Also, I enjoy and relish every follow and every review. I know I'm not responding personally to anyone, as life is super busy and I'm taking every spare minute I have to type away at this fanfiction. We really are getting near the end, and I want to finish it before I get distracted by something on the home front. Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing!_**

 ** _Last but not least, thanks again to my husband and daughter who have been cheering me on and finding my grammatical errors._**


	24. Chapter 24

_The next morning_

Darth Vader stood at the largest window of the meeting room where, in a few short moments, he would see his daughter for the first time since Bespin.

It was a pleasant room, with comfortable couches and chairs. On the wall was a medium sized portrait of the current Queen of Naboo in her ceremonial make-up. The image was thus nearly identical to Padme's during her tenure as queen, and added a tinge of melancholy to the trepidation in Vader's heart about today's meeting.

Luke had set the time for 9:30 hours local, which was 5 short minutes away.

He took a deep, cleansing breath, and reveled in the feeling. Part of his upgrade to the suit was the ability to override the suit's automated breathing function when desired. He was therefore capable of taking a breath earlier or slightly later than dictated by the suit's automation. He thought, with wry amusement, that one advantage of twenty-four years in a life support suit was that he was able to appreciate certain bodily functions that most took for granted.

There was the gentle tap in his mind that he had learned to instantly recognize as his son's call. He stretched out with his Force sense and felt the controlled supernova of his son approaching the door to the meeting room. Next to him was the more muted, but still mighty, presence of his daughter Leia. Just behind her was the smuggler Solo, likely with hand on his blaster.

Vader turned away from the window and moved to the opposite wall from the door. He wanted his daughter to feel comfortable so he intended to leave her a clear path to the door at all times. He had also deliberately removed his lightsaber and left it in his quarters. That had been a peculiar feeling. Even decades past his apprenticeship with Obi-wan, he unconsciously adhered to the tenet that "your lightsaber is your life." But to help Leia feel safer, he would dispense with his primary weapon.

The door slid open. Luke entered first. He looked a little anxious, but gave his father a quick smile. Princess Leia stepped through next, just behind Luke. And behind them both was the taller figure of Captain – no, General – Han Solo. Sure enough, the former mercenary had a hand on his blaster, though their interaction at Bespin should have made it obvious to the man that blasters were useless against a Sith Lord. But for a smuggler, a blaster might well function as some sort of comfort object. He would not grudge Solo that small solace.

Vader's gaze shifted from Luke to his daughter, and he suppressed a gasp. Now that he knew – oh, how could have missed the similarity between Padme and Leia? The same eyes, the same thick and lustrous hair, even the same way of walking and moving. The same determined gaze in her eye. He noted with admiration and discomfort that his daughter was staring straight at him, apparently without fear but most definitely with anger.

Vader waited until the door slid shut behind the trio, and gave the group a small bow, "Luke, Princess Leia, General Solo, thank you for arranging and attending this meeting."

Leia stepped forward and stared directly into his mask (though he noted that, unlike Luke, she was not able to actually meet his eyes), "Emperor Vader, when you were spilling out your life's story on the galactic Holonet, did it perhaps occur to you that I might not want our unfortunate biological relationship to be shared with the galaxy's teeming trillions?"

Vader's shoulder relaxed infinitesimally. He had been afraid this meeting would be constructed of awkward silences and a careful avoidance of the major issues at hand, but his daughter was obviously going for the direct, antagonistic approach. He much preferred this.

"I did not think about that aspect of the situation, Princess Leia," he responded formally, "I regret causing you discomfort and embarrassment. That is, of course, in addition to the very profound regret I have for the pain I inflicted on all three of you. I realize that words are cheap, but I apologize for my abhorrent behavior of the past."

Leia shook her head angrily, "According to Luke, you had turned back to the Light Side before you testified about your…offspring…" (she obviously could not spit out the world 'children')" …and yet you did it anyway. Obviously you don't care at all about what we want and feel and need. What I needed was for my messy personal life not to be broadcast across the Holonet. Do you know what you've done to our reputations in the Alliance?"

Vader felt genuinely distressed at these words. He had worried about just this possibility, but Luke had never said anything about it, and the Alliance's insistence that Skywalker be present at the Peace Talks made Vader hope that this would be a non-issue for the twins. Was he wrong?

He looked anxiously at Luke, who obviously grasped the question.

"I personally have not felt any antagonism about our family relationship, Father," Luke said carefully, "Though it may be that Leia is experiencing different responses since she moves in the political arena and I do not."

He then turned to Leia, "I didn't know you were having trouble, Leia. Has someone been giving you a hard time?"

Leia's frown smoothed out as she looked at her brother, "No one has been openly negative, Luke…it is just people look at me differently now. Before I was Baal Organa's daughter – even those who knew I was adopted thought of me as an Organa. Now – now I'm _his_ offspring. I am really and truly Sith spawn."

Both Luke and Solo looked angry.

Solo spoke, "If anyone has said that to you…"

"No," Leia said quickly, "It's just the fear in people's eyes, the uncertainty that I'm not the Leia Organa they thought they knew. I have the potential for weird powers. I have weird powers. My father is the Emperor of the galaxy, and we're enemies … but what if we do reconcile. Can I be trusted? That kind of thing."

She looked back at Vader, "In some ways, it's almost worse that you were once Anakin Skywalker. Even with the suppression of the history of the Jedi, the name of Anakin Skywalker is fairly well known. With Luke, at least everyone knew of his heritage. I've been suddenly revealed to be a Skywalker and it changes everything for me - my position in the Alliance, my relationships, my self-image."

Her tone was gentle now, but her words were not, "Wasn't it enough that you destroyed my planet and with it my true family? Must you now destroy my reputation and my associations?"

On the other hand, Vader thought, maybe stiff silences and awkward pauses _would_ have been preferable.

Vader took one of his cleansing breaths.

"Princess Leia," he began (he almost said 'Leia', but knew he had not deserved that degree of familiarity), "I sincerely regret the turmoil I have caused in your life since, truthfully, before you were born. I have wreaked terrible havoc on so many in the galaxy and I deeply grieve it all, but my greatest sorrow is what I did to my wife and children. "

He turned away, then, as he could no longer meet his daughter's accusing eyes. He walked deliberately to a window and stared out at the artificial waterfall that gracefully sprayed some of the more thirsty plants in the garden.

He gathered his thoughts, and then turned back to the trio. Luke continued to stand next to Leia, as did Solo. He was uncomfortable with being the odd man out in this scenario but of course he was the odd man out. And he deserved to be.

"Princess," he finally said, "I spoke of my relationship to you and Luke because I wanted to make it clear that Luke was my son and that I would not welcome a guilty verdict. I also wanted everyone in the Empire to clearly understand that Luke, and by extension you, are important to me and that you are under any protection I can provide. I realize now that this caused significant pain for you. I do regret that. However, even with the knowledge of your distress, I would have done the same thing. I had other reasons for proclaiming our kinship. If you like, I can tell you my reasoning. But you are not honor bound to listen to my explanations either. It is as you wish."

Leia Organa stared at him directly, a slight pucker in her eyebrows. It seemed this response was not entirely what she had expected. He couldn't determine her emotions through the Force as she was shielding very tightly.

How had he missed that remarkable ability on the Death Star? And on Bespin?

Finally, the tableau of three broke when Leia suddenly moved forward boldly, now with a genuine frown on her face.

To his astonishment, she halted near him, raised her hand to the top of her head, and moved it forward to touch his chest.

"You're shorter!" she exclaimed in amazement, "I mean, still tall, but not insanely tall. What happened?"

Vader decided that talking with his daughter was like trying to untangle a nest of dianogas. He was struggling to manage the sudden changes in topic, mood, and tone.

He glanced at his son, who probably had guessed at the reason for his father's change in height.

Again, Luke responded to his silent question.

"Leia and I rarely discuss you."

Vader deliberately relaxed. He felt the need to follow his daughter's lead, but this topic was not an easy one for him.

"When I was badly injured in a fight with Kenobi, the Emperor had me rebuilt with prosthetics that were taller than my earlier frame. In the last three months, I have modified and upgraded the prosthetics, and adjusted my height so that it is similar to that of my former persona, Anakin Skywalker."

Leia had an odd look on her face, "So both of your legs are prosthetics?"

"My arms as well," Vader said carefully.

The princess looked shocked.

"How did you sustain those injuries?" she demanded.

Vader groaned inwardly. They really were going to discuss this.

"I lost my right hand," here he shot a pained look at his son, "in a battle with Count Dooku, who was my Sith predecessor, so to speak. Kenobi and I battled Dooku at the beginning of the Clone Wars. It was only Master Yoda's interference that saved both our lives. I lost the other limbs when I fought Kenobi, and lost, after I slaughtered the Separatist leaders at Palpatine's behest. At that point, I had pledged my loyalty to him and the Dark Side."

"Why do you need breathing support?" Leia asked relentlessly.

Vader walked to the window and looked out.

Finally, he said softly, "Kenobi left me on the edge of a river of lava on Mustafar. As I had lost all but my right prosthetic hand, I was not able to move away in time to avoid the lava. I caught fire. My skin was badly burned and my lungs were severely damaged. Palpatine found me and brought me back to Coruscant, where he had droids perform surgery to safe my life and put me in this life support suit."

As he said "caught fire" he felt his daughter's shields drop. Both she and Luke were now projecting absolute horror. Even Solo, who was not a Force sensitive, was projecting significant discomfort at Vader's words.

It was Luke who spoke now, "Obi-wan did that to you?"

His eyes were wide with distress, and Vader sought quickly to explain, "I am sure he thought I would quickly die in the flames, and I believe he couldn't bear to actually strike the killing blow."

Vader walked back towards his children, then halted a meter away from them and Solo.

"Furthermore, your mother was in crisis."

He looked bravely at his daughter and said, "Luke may or may not have told you this, but in a frenzy of rage at what I perceived to be her betrayal, I attacked her with the Force before Kenobi and I began our fight. She was pregnant with you two. I am sure Kenobi felt he needed to get back to her as quickly as possible. I do not know where he took her, but she safely delivered you both before dying. It is part of the tragic irony of my life that I sought to save her from death in childbirth, and by turning to the Dark Side and Palpatine, I almost certainly caused her demise."

Leia Organa stared at him fixedly for a few moments, then turned and deliberately sat down on a small couch. Solo slipped into a space next to her and put a comforting arm around her. Luke moved a few feet towards a window.

"You were going to tell me about your reasons for telling the universe that Luke and I are your progeny," she prompted.

Another change in topic. Very well.

"I assume Luke has told you that your mother was Padme Amidala."

Leia nodded.

"I was assigned as her bodyguard when I was younger than you two are now. She was threatened by an assassin. We came here, to Naboo, to visit her family. I distinctly remember a picnic we enjoyed together near Varykino."

His daughter's eyes widened at the mention of a picnic, but she stayed silent.

"She was a senator at the time. I remember arguing with her about the state of the Senate, claiming that it was too unwieldy to get anything done, and that we needed a strong, wise leader to make the people do what they should. She said that sounded like a dictatorship to her. And I responded that if it worked, it would be better."

Vader shook his head at his own youthful stupidity.

He turned back to the threesome.

"When I pledged my allegiance to Palpatine, it was mostly in the hopes of saving your mother from death through Dark Side arts. But I really did believe the Senate, the Republic, the Jedi, had lost their way. We had been fighting the Clone Wars for years. I believed that Palpatine would unite the galaxy and through his strength, life would be better for the average citizen.

"But your mother was right. It was a dictatorship, and you know the atrocities perpetrated throughout Palpatine's reign. You know them better than most. You know I was his blunt instrument in bringing about those atrocities. But until a few months ago, I still clung to the belief that a strong, powerful authority figure was better than the near anarchy at the end of the Old Republic. I merely believed that a different, better dictator was needed.

"When I learned about Luke's existence, I hoped I could destroy Palpatine with Luke's help, and take his place as Emperor. I craved the power. I craved the control I would have over the galaxy and its people. I believed that together, your brother and I could bring order to the galaxy and the end to war.

"When you, your brother, and Mara killed Palpatine, the bond between my Master and me was shattered and I started seeing the world through a different lens. Your brother helped immensely, Princess Leia. I could never have turned back without him and his wife. I genuinely embraced the Light Side the day that Luke told you I did. And that very night, as I sat in my meditation chamber, I realized with clarity that the Imperial system is rotten to the core. A new dictator was not the solution. It is so difficult to avoid arrogance and cruelty when one has nearly ultimate power."

He shook his head again. He was not in the habit of explaining himself and this was painful, but he had thought long and hard about this issue and his children deserved to know.

"And yet," he continued, "I realized that I was still tempted to embrace the existing power of the Imperial Crown. I was born a slave and lived in slavery to Palpatine for 24 years. For my entire life, I longed for true freedom to do what I wished. If I retained the power of Emperor, even with grand intentions of becoming a kind and wise leader, I was afraid that the Empire would stagnate. I was afraid I would make minor changes, perhaps, but the essential structures would stay the same – the entrenched prejudice against non-humans, the slavery, the imprisonments without fair trials, the interrogations…"

He flinched, remembering that both his daughter and Solo had suffered torture at his hands.

He looked at his children with trepidation. Both they, and Solo, were staring at him with keen interest and neither Organa nor Solo seemed to react to his last words.

"It's rotten to the very core. The Empire needs to be dismantled, and democracy reinstated. When I went into that court room, I was determined to make a statement that would show the galaxy that the entire status quo was shifting at that moment. I was no longer an Emperor of the likes of Palpatine. I am a father, and not just a father, but a father to two powerful, amazing individuals who fight for the Alliance. I wanted it clear that I would pursue peace with the Alliance. I needed to block out any possible exit strategies for myself. I needed to commit to a whole new life."

He stopped, aware that he was talking far more passionately than was his wont.

He reached out automatically to Luke through the Force, and was rewarded with a pulse of love and understanding.

With trepidation, he also reached out to Leia, and was rewarded with a durasteel wall. Again. At least she wasn't projecting hatred.

There was a long pause.

Leia looked thoughtfully contemplative, then she stood up, and Solo with her.

She looked into her father's mask again, "You've given me much to think of, Emperor Vader. There are issues you raised that are certainly on my heart, and if you are genuine about wishing to eradicate slavery and the tyranny against the alien oppressed, I know the Alliance will work with you.

"I'm still angry at you for broadcasting our relationship, but your reasoning for doing so has validity."

Her eyes warmed slightly and she added, perhaps shyly, "And it was good to hear about your time with Mother. Perhaps you can share additional stories with Luke sometime."

And Luke would pass them on to her, was the obvious suggestion. Vader felt a brief flare of disappointment, but reined it in. This meeting had been productive and peaceful, and he could expect nothing more.

Leia now stepped forward and said firmly, "I do have a few wishes that I hope you will adhere to out of respect to me."

"I will make every attempt to do so," Vader replied.

"Rule 1: Don't talk about me. Not with the government, not with the press. I am off limits. Rule 2: Don't communicate with me. If I decide to initiate further discussions, I will let you know. Rule 3: If we will be intersecting at a meeting due to our respective galactic roles, make sure I'm warned ahead of time. I do not need a repeat of Bespin, with you looming over me unexpectedly when I walk into a room.

Vader flinched. He had of course engineered that meeting at Bespin for shock value, and he had succeeded.

"As you wish," he said in a subdued tone.

"Rule 4: Don't comment on my relationship with Han. And regarding that, he and I are getting married soon."

There was challenge in his daughter's eyes. Vader had to literally force his lips to form the words, but he managed to say grudgingly, "My very best wishes to you both."

"And you are not invited to the wedding."

"Of course," he added. He didn't want to go anyway. Why would he want to watch his daughter wed this cocky smuggler?

As if picking up his thoughts, the princess queried, "You don't approve, I assume?"

Vader paused a moment. He had pledged to be honest with his children, but…

He was suddenly inspired, "If I approved, wouldn't you be doing something wrong?"

There was a crack of laughter from Solo, who said, "You've got that right, your Highnessness."

Vader took another deep breath. Why on earth his daughter, who was worthy of any man in the galaxy, would choose _this_ man…

The princess smiled slightly and moved closer to her smuggler, almost into his embrace.

"I have another appointment," she said, "So we will be leaving now. I appreciate your time, your Highness."

"And I appreciate yours," he responded formally.

With a last, backward glance, the princess left the room, head held high. Solo followed her closely.

Luke remained behind. He smiled at his father and said, "That could have gone a lot worse."

"Indeed," Vader replied. He was still stewing about Solo.

Luke, as usual, seemed to know what was in his heart, "He's a very good man, Father. He's saved both our lives many times. He's totally devoted to Leia."

Vader still felt gloomy, "That may be, my son, but your sister is worthy of such devotion and there are many men, better men, who could and would adore her if she gave them a chance."

Luke chuckled, "I suspect that 99% of those men would be totally lost in the relationship. Leia is so strong willed that she needs a man with a similarly intense personality. She would quickly grow weary with a passive mate."

Vader wrinkled a brow. There was some validity to that.

Luke laid a gentle hand on his father's arm, "In any case, she is happy and he is happy, so I urge you to try to be happy for them."

Vader nodded, "I will try."

His son glanced at the time and said, "I need to see Mara. She's doing some maintenance on our ship in a nearby facility. May the Force be with you, Father."

With another clap of the arm, his son left the room quickly. Vader walked to the window. The weather had changed and now a light shower was bathing the garden. He was amused to see that while everyone else had gone inside, Luke immediately strode into the rain and then stopped and looked up into the sky with a look of pleasure. Still, and always, a child of the desert. After a moment, Luke turned and found Vader unerringly in the window. His son gave him a wide smile which bespoke of their mutual understanding of the glories of rain. Then, Luke turned and quickly jogged out of sight.

Vader turned to leave. There were meetings to schedule and reports to read, orders to give, his lightsaber to retrieve. But he relished what he had – a son who loved him, a daughter who had graciously talked to him, a grandchild on the way. The Light Side. A purpose. The Force was indeed with him.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Except for an Epilogue._**

 ** _So not really the end._**


	25. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 _3 and a half months later_

 _The Planet of Naboo_

In the end, Darth Vader had the Coruscanti Klisnat to thank for allowing him to meet his granddaughter when she was only 12 hours old.

The Klisnat was a large insect with a wingspan of over 15 cm. Its lifecycle included, incredibly enough, a 32 year hibernation in the soil of the Menarai Mountains. Those few scientists who cared to study such things had published articles stating that only 0.4% of the Klisnat survived the 32 year hibernation, whereupon those relatively few survivors emerged, flew around for 4 weeks, mated, laid eggs, and died.

Except that this time, presumably due to the decisions of the Coruscant Weather Control throughout Palptine's tenure as Emperor, an incredible 27.5% of the Klisnat survived their hibernation.

Thus, 2 weeks before the 2nd official Alliance/Empire Peace Talks scheduled to take place in the old Senate Building on Coruscant, the Klisnet emerged in massive swarms. They flew through the streets near the Imperial Palace, splatted against speeder windows, and covered buildings with their green slimy innards. Fine restaurants battled with flying Klisnet in their kitchens, and the wealthy city dwellers huddled in their dwellings, armed with large swatters. Droids were temporarily reassigned to Klisnet destruction and clean up duty.

In essence, the streets of Imperial City were a disaster zone. With the Peace Talks planned before the Klisnet returned to the ground, this was a diplomatic crisis.

In the midst of hand wringing and distress on both sides, Darth Vader placed a holocall to the Queen of Naboo, asking if she would allow the 2nd round of Peace Talks to be held on Naboo. She graciously agreed. After much logistical shuffling of fleets and provisions, the Peace Talks began in the same Royal House of Naboo where Vader had last seen his children, three and a half months ago.

Thus, Vader, Organa, and Skywalker were on the same planet, again.

During the first round of Peace Talks, Vader had talked briefly with his son about Padme's family, the Naberries. After some cogitation, Luke and Leia had sent a private and courteous message to the Naberrie family, informing Padme's family of their relationship.

The result was, naturally enough, amazement and ecstasy. While Padme's father had passed on, the twins' grandmother Jobal and aunt Sola, along with a fine miscellany of family members, were alive and well.

The twins, plus Mara and Han Solo, had found time to make a quick trip to Varykino, the Naberrie lake retreat. The visit had gone well, and the Naberrie relatives had offered Luke and Mara their home for the end of the pregnancy. A nearby medical facility was first rate, and would be a more private place for the child to be born than the middle of the Rebel Fleet.

Rumors were already abounding on the holochannels that the ultra-eligible Luke Skywalker, handsome son of Emperor Vader, was not in fact eligible at all in that he was married, with a child on the way. The news of a potential Baby Skywalker was met with shrieks of excitement by the society journalists, and a few enterprising reporters had managed to sneak on board the _Home One_ in the Rebel Fleet to hunt for information. While they had been firmly kicked off the ship (though not into space), the media frenzy was exacerbating an already tense time as the Alliance and Empire worked through myriad issues.

Thus, a month before the child's due date, and one week before the 2nd round of Peace Talks, Mara and Luke had retreated privately to Varykino. Mara's pregnancy was slowing her down, and Luke needed time to ponder the future of the Jedi Order, so the respite was much appreciated.

Han and Leia, now married, were at the second round of Peace Talks as Leia was taking a more prominent role on the behalf of the Alliance. Vader, whose own position consisted largely of looming over the assembled delegates and keeping the Imperial negotiators in line, watched in awe as Leia continued to show that she shared more than looks with her mother. Padme would have been incredibly proud of her daughter's skills in diplomacy and, indeed, subtle verbal coercion. His daughter, Vader thought with pride, was a force to be reckoned with.

On the third day, in the midst of a discussion regarding Hutt attacks on food transports from one of the Rim planets, Vader was suddenly shaken by an intense wave of excitement and anxiety from Luke. As Luke was far away at Varykino, Vader was alarmed.

" _Luke_?" he sent back frantically.

There was a painfully long delay before Luke replied, " _Mara's in labor, Father. We're on our way to the medical facility_."

Vader looked up to note that Leia had brought the discussion to a natural end, and now called for a recess. His relationship with the princess throughout these Peace Talks had been courteous, but she never sought him out. He was therefore surprised when she quickly marched toward him, with Solo in tow.

"Do you know what is wrong with Luke?" she demanded.

Vader was startled. Leia's was not trained, but obviously her latent abilities, plus her twin bond, enabled her to know when Luke was distressed. This had been true at Cloud City, of course, but the distance was far greater now.

"He just told me that Mara is in labor," Vader replied, "And they are on their way to the medical facility."

Solo looked at Leia and asked, "Do you want to go, Leia?"

There was a long pause as Leia and Vader stared at each other. Both were high level (in Vader's case, the highest level) and their sudden departure from the Peace Talks would bring about just the publicity they wanted to avoid.

Leia sighed, "I think we'll have to wait. Tomorrow's Peace Talks end at noon. Perhaps we can go then."

Vader wasn't sure if he was included in the 'we', so asked humbly, "Would you permit me to go as well?"

Leia looked surprised, "Luke would want you there. Yes, of course."

Thus it was that 12 hours after Padme Jade Skywalker was born, Vader found himself with his daughter and son-in-law striding into the gleaming white halls of the medical facility near Varykino. Being the protective father that he (now) was, he had taken the precaution of sending in undercover operatives to insure security for his son and daughter-in-law. He noted a few obvious Imperial operatives working as medical techs, but there were no signs of journalists or insane clone Jedi seeking to holograph, or kidnap, the new Skywalker child. All was, indeed, remarkably peaceful.

An obviously intimidated hospital administrator escorted them to the private suite where Luke and his family were staying. The administrator gestured them through the door, then made a hasty retreat. Leia, who had been walking very rapidly, almost ran in the room and into the arms of her brother. It was an awkward and careful hug, as Luke was holding a small bundle in one arm. Luke looked exhausted, with 2 days growth of beard and dark circles under his eyes. But his Force sense projected wonder and delight, so apparently all was well.

"Oh, Luke, let me see her!" Leia exclaimed, with a joyful abandon that Vader had never observed in his daughter.

Luke obligingly placed the baby in Leia's arms. Leia looked down in wonder and started cooing over the child. After a moment, Luke reached over and took off Padme's little hat so his sister could see the baby's face more easily.

Leia tilted Padme towards her husband and father, "Look at her, isn't she adorable?"

Vader was struck dumb. Now that he could actually see the child, he was stunned with something akin to horror.

Not for the first time, he was thankful for his son-in-law.

"Is she all right?" Solo blurted.

Leia's expression changed from doting fondness to steely-eyed indignation in the blink of an eye.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded of her husband.

"She's red, and bald, and tiny, and I've seen banthas with more expression," Solo continued, walking boldly where Alliance admirals feared to tread.

Vader shot an alarmed look at his son, and was relieved to see Luke dissolve into helpless laughter.

Leia was not so amused.

"Padme is absolutely perfect," she informed her husband in an outraged tone, "Human babies are typically about this size, the redness will fade with time, she will grow hair, and will likely start smiling and displaying expression between 6 and 8 standard weeks."

Solo's expression changed from dismay to smirking curiosity, "And how do you, my love, know so much about babies?"

Vader was startled to see his daughter blush.

"I do have friends who have given birth, you know," she said defensively, "I've visited them when their children were very young."

A long look passed between Leia and Solo, and Leia suddenly grinned, carefully placed Padme back in Luke's arms, and hauled her husband into a corner of the expansive suite for a low toned conversation.

Luke smiled slightly, then looked at his father, "She's totally healthy, Father."

Vader winced slightly. He had hoped his dismay had not been projected but of course that was a forlorn expectation.

"I know that, thanks to your sister," he responded, "And how is your wife?"

"Mara is exhausted but well. It was a long labor but she did great. They weren't kidding when they call it labor. She clutched my hand so hard through the contractions that she might have done permanent damage if I didn't have a prosthetic. She's sleeping now, though Padme will likely be hungry soon."

Vader felt relief mixed with the now familiar melancholy. His own wife's labor had likely been equally difficult, or more so given that she had been attacked by him and then given birth to twins. And he hadn't been there for her.

Luke, as usual, understood what was in his heart.

"You can't change the past, Father," he said gently, "And I am sure Mother had hope for the future even in that terrible time."

"She did," Vader said, struggling to get the words past a throat choked with emotion, "Obi-wan visited me a few months ago and told me that Padme's last words were that there was still good in me."

Luke looked startled at the mention of Obi-wan, but Baby Padme now interrupted the conversation by bursting into heart rending wails. Luke attempted to soothe her to no avail, and the door to the bedroom suddenly opened to reveal a disheveled Mara.

"Yep, she's hungry," Luke said to his wife, and carried the baby into the bedroom.

Vader stared out the window at the grounds, solemnly contemplating the past, the present, and the future. As his son kept wisely reminding him, he could only move forward.

The presence of his daughter at his side interrupted his musings.

"Emperor Vader," she said with the formality that continued to discourage him, "I wanted to thank you for your assistance in organizing the initiative to bring freedom to the slaves in the Outer Rim regions near, and including, Tatooine."

Vader experienced another wave of intense emotion.

"It is, of course, the least I can do," he told his daughter, "And a cause very much on my heart."

Leia stared at him intently, and he felt a clumsy Force probe from her, as if she was attempting to read his true intentions.

Apparently, she was convinced of his sincerity, because she continued almost shyly, "Perhaps you and I could meet in private soon, to discuss some of my own ideas about bringing change. You have some unique insights, and Luke and I have talked about some of the specific dynamics of Hutt controlled worlds which are not obvious to the average diplomat."

Vader was familiar enough with Alderaani diplomacy to recognize this as a peace offering. He knew that Leia's professional life was entwined with her personal life, and for her to open the door to let her father into her diplomatic world was a major step for her. A vulnerable step.

He spoke as soon as he could, "It would be my honor, Princess. Whenever and wherever you like."

Leia nodded, "I will contact you, then. Han will come too, of course."

"He will no doubt have his own valuable insights," Vader replied.

And he meant that, he realized to his mild astonishment. Solo had traveled the hyperspace lanes for years before meeting his daughter, and had long experience with smugglers and Hutt Lords and slavery.

Luke came out of the bedroom, and Leia, after an inclination of her head towards Vader, walked back over to meet him.

Vader watched as his children, and Solo conferred quietly near the door to the bedroom.

Yes, there was hope – for the galaxy, for his relationship with his daughter, for his own emotional healing.

Truly, it was well with his soul.

The True End

 ** _Author notes:_**

 ** _Thanks again for reading, following, and reviewing. I haven't written fiction in many years, so it was really fun to get back into it and then to have people actually read the thing was a total delight!_**

 ** _I'm going to share some personal thoughts about this fanfic, but please don't feel obligated to read them. I really am done with the story now._**

 ** _Ok, if you are still reading…_**

 ** _One of my major themes was that Vader had almost unlimited power after Palpatine's death, but didn't have what he really wanted, which was a good relationship with his family. His decisions brought about devastation for his family. While he decided halfway through the story to turn back to the Light Side, there were inevitable consequences to his decision to turn to the Dark Side before his children were born. His beloved wife was gone forever, and his relationship with his children was dramatically affected. While the ending has Leia making partial reconciliation with Vader, they still have a long way to go._**

 ** _In contrast, of course, Trist was a normal man around Coruscant until he was thrust onto the galactic stage by the Skywalker trial. But his family relationships were very solid as he had made them a priority._**

 ** _Another theme on my heart was that Vader had to choose to move forward with his life even while mourning over his horrifying actions of the past 24 years. I'm a Christian, and have long been enthralled with the story of King David and Bathsheba in 2 Samuel 11. David, a man described as "a man after God's own heart", spied a good looking woman taking a bath on a nearby roof from his palace. David fell in lust and had her brought to him, slept with her, got her pregnant, then arranged for her husband to be murdered to cover up his adultery. When he repented of it many months later, the consequences were severe but he still moved forward with his life. Vader is of course entirely fictional, but I was hoping to portray in him the balance between working through his personal sins of the past while still having the courage to do what he could for the future. Some former Sith Lords would have just gotten drunk on a regular basis, but not our Vader!_**

 ** _I also wanted to address that 24 years of immersion in the Dark Side left Vader with some bad habits, like wanting to choke incompetent subordinates. So he was a long way from perfect, and had to keep working to rein in impatience and harshness to those around him._**

 ** _Last but not least, I was in some discomfort through Chapters 16 through 20, when Mara and Luke were telling the long story of Mara's switch in allegiance and the true story of how Palpatine met his end. I knew, of course, that Mara was pregnant. Luke gave her blue milk, she was dealing with an irate Sith Lord, and I didn't let her to go the refresher 'til Chapter 19. As a woman with lots of pregnancy experience, I felt sure she needed to use the bathroom from about chapter 17 on, but it just didn't work with the plot. I was so glad when I found a way for her to turn slightly green and run off to the bathroom_** ** _._**

 ** _Thanks again for reading, everyone._**


	26. One Shot

(Total Fluff Piece – Fair Warning!)

 _2 and half years after the birth of Padme Jade Skywalker_

 _Emperor Vader's Palace, Coruscant_

Emperor Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, had survived wars, lava pits, spaceship crashes, assassination attempts, and close encounters with corpulent Hutt gangsters.

Thus, his danger sense was well honed.

It was 3 p.m. standard time, in the midst of a dull meeting with the four members of his personal financial staff, when his danger sense prickled at the edge of his awareness.

He stopped mid sentence. His staff members froze in attention though not, he noted without regret, in fear. It had been almost 3 years since he had strangled one of his underlings and his subordinates had finally embraced the reality that he had changed substantially.

His new visual persona helped. Over the past 2 years, he had transitioned from the iconic black helmet to a partial mask that covered only his nose and mouth, plus a close cap to cover his bald head. A vocoder allowed him to speak loudly enough to communicate, but those few brave enough to say so (including his daughter) stated that being able to see his eyes made him much less menacing. He had also reduced his height through new prosthetics, and occasionally wore dark green or blue robes instead of black. Lastly, his voice through the synthesizer wasn't quite as deep and not as intimidating.

Indeed, as a famous Holonet news anchor had said more than once, the galaxy was seeing a "newer and kinder Emperor Vader."

Another sign that he had mellowed considerably is that that statement amused him rather annoyed him.

Still, he remained a warrior and powerful Force user, and knew that to ignore his danger sense was to invite disaster.

"I must go," he said abruptly, and was out of the conference room before his retinue had time to get fully to their feet.

Letting the Force guide him, Emperor Vader strode rapidly through the corridors of this, his palace on Coruscant, seeking the source of danger.

The Force led him up to the main elevator, up two flights, and then directed him to…the personal quarters of his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter Padme.

He stopped, uncertain, at the front door. While Luke had graciously moved into the Palace at his father's (probably overly protective) request, Vader had always been careful not to barge into the younger Skywalkers' quarters without permission. He didn't want to overstep his bounds, but…the danger was still there.

He reached out through the Force tentatively, knowing that Luke, Mara, and even Padme would quickly sense his presence this way.

He frowned and reached out more carefully. He felt…

With a sudden manipulation of the Force, he entered the code to the door and dashed through it the second it opened.

Standing precariously on the island in the middle of the kitchen was a blond, blue eyed 13 month old girl, waving a sharp knife around in one chubby hand.

Her dark haired, dark eyed twin sister was standing on a box pushed up to the island, and she was struggling to climb up on the island as well.

Vader reached out a hand and carefully, with infinite skill, pried the knife out of Shmi Solo's small hand and floated it to the sink. Breha Solo, apparently noticing the new entrant to the room, turned around and promptly fell off the box, only to be saved by her grandfather's Force tendril.

"Mpa!" Shmi cried out in delight, and leaped to what would have been partial doom, only to be saved by Vader as well.

Vader took two deep breaths, staring in disbelief at his twin granddaughters happily floating in the air in the Skywalkers' apartment.

What was going on?

He lowered the twins gently to the floor, and both came rushing to him to grasp him around prosthetic legs.

He stretched out his senses. Luke wasn't here, but Mara was, with Padme.

As if to validate that, he suddenly heard screams of rage from Padme.

"No, no, no dip'r Mama! No!"

Vader picked the little ones up in his arms, and walked cautiously towards the bedroom.

"Mara?" he called out.

There was a pause.

"Vader?" Mara called back in surprise.

There was another pause, and then Mara came waddling through the bedroom door, holding a partially naked Padme Jade Skywalker, who continued to thrash and wail due to her mother's ridiculous insistence on putting a diaper on her.

Mara's eyes widened, "What happened to the twins?"

Vader explained about the island and the knife, and a look of horror crossed Mara's face.

"Oh no! Oh no! They were in their play area, I know they were! Padme got into the soap and spread it all over the bathroom floor, and I got distracted cleaning it up. And then Padme had a messy diaper. Oh, what will Leia say?"

Vader walked over to the small office area which now doubled as a child proofed play area for when the twins were visiting. The breakout was easily explained. Some careless individual had left a box of unopened diapers in the play area, and the twins had combined their intelligence and strength to push the box to the baby gate. From there, it was a comparatively simple (?) matter for them to climb on the box and help one another over the gate. They had then found another box of diapers (really, how many diapers did babies need?) and used it to climb onto the kitchen island, where a knife rack stood in all its tempting glory.

Vader stared dubiously at the girls in his arms. At 13 months of age, their escape really was quite a feat. But then their father, Han Solo, was skilled at getting into and out of sticky situations, and the twins' mother (and Vader's daughter) had escaped Imperial high security prisons and being chained to Hutt gangsters.

He lowered the twins onto the ground and ran prosthetic fingers through their curly hair.

"No harm done, Mara," he said, and turned to see his daughter-in-law collapsed on a couch, in unaccustomed tears.

"Mara?" he continued, totally befuddled. Jade Skywalker was as tough as they came, and he felt completely unprepared to deal with a hormonal meltdown.

At least he knew it _was_ a hormonal meltdown. Enduring his daughter's twin pregnancy and then Mara's second pregnancy (this one was his first grandson) had shown him that women in the latter stages of gestation sometimes reacted in a bewildering manner.

"I can't believe I didn't notice they had escaped," Mara sobbed, "They could have been hurt so badly. Thank you so much for coming when you did."

Vader dimly perceived that, in the absence of his son, it was his responsibility to reassure his usually unflappable daughter-in-law.

"It was my pleasure, Mara," he said in a calm tone, "And be at peace, even if Shmi had succeeded in stabbing herself with a knife, our medical facilities are top rate and she would have…"

He trailed off as he realized this was not helping.

At the same time, he noticed that Mara, in addition to crying, was holding a hand against her abdomen.

"Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. The new baby was not due for another 6 weeks.

"I'm having a lot of contractions," she said wearily, "I never should have agreed to watch the twins but Leia had an emergency meeting with two senior members of the Smuggler's Alliance and Han is on Kashyyyk with Chewie and Luke is analyzing a potential Force sensitive…"

"Do you need to see a med droid?" Vader asked.

Mara shook her head and stood up.

"No, I just need to lie down. Luke should be back in less than an hour. I'll be Ok until then."

Vader took two deep breaths. He had never shirked his duty before and he would not do so now, though he was suddenly filled with a unique brand of terror.

"I will watch the children, Mara," he stated firmly, "Go lie down."

Mara's eyes widened, "Are you sure? I really should rest but three little ones are a lot."

"Certainly," Vader said. He sensed her indecision and said, "If I need you, I will summon you. And perhaps you and I could…completely dress Padme before you leave."

Together, the two wrestled a crabby Padme into a diaper and outfit, and then Mara, with a dubious backwards glance, disappeared into the bedroom and firmly shut the door.

Vader stared in dismay at his three grandchildren.

Well, first things first. Define the problem.

Small children like to get into trouble. The fewer dangerous paraphernalia within reach, the better.

Using the Force, Vader lifted the twins, and then Padme, into the play area. He then lifted a large chair from the living room into the play area. He moved the diaper box out of the play area and into the living room. Last, but not least, he stepped over the gate.

Now there was one large former Sith Lord and 3 small granddaughters in an area the size of one of the high security cells in the now unused prison in the basement of the Palace.

With a sigh, Vader lowered himself onto the chair. He reached out a hand and a basket floated from one of the shelves on the wall. Inside were a pile of children's books – physical books as opposed to holobooks.

Vader had been surprised at his son's extravagance, as Luke had been resistant to embrace the luxuries expected of the son of the Emperor of the known galaxy. But when Vader had offered Luke and Mara a free hand and an unlimited credit chip at Coruscant's only store with physical books, the two had leaped at the opportunity.

"Padme is destructive," Luke had explained, "She'd probably bash a holobook against the furniture and break it. Or hit herself in the head with a holobook. She can't do much damage with a real book."

Padme had apparently learned to love books, as she promptly climbed on Vader's lap and pulled out a favorite, indicating she wanted him to read it.

Vader complied by reading _The Wondrous Wanderings of the Woolly Bantha Cub._

Then he read it again.

Then he read it one more time.

And again.

Just about the time he was ready to lose his mind, the twins distracted him by going from peaceful gurgling to full blown squabble in 30 seconds flat. Shmi had succeeded in obtaining a book of her own, and startled him by firmly ripping a page out of it. Breha than grabbed the ripped page and tried to take it away from her twin, resulting in a tug of war.

Before Vader could react, the page tore in half and both twins had fallen backwards on padded bottoms.

Their grandfather stared at them in disbelief. Both babies had their mouths wide open and were wailing with little tongues trembling in distress.

Padme was howling as well, "No, Shi, No Bre, don't bweak buk!"

Vader sent a frantic Force tendril Mara's way, and was relieved to discover she remained sound asleep. Apparently mothers learned to tune out screaming before they went entirely mad.

More deep breaths. He had battled droid armies and landed half a ship on Coruscant. He could handle crying grandchildren.

With the Force, he picked both babies up and bounced them gently, even as he twined a physical arm around Padme.

"All is well, children. Do not be distressed. The book can be fixed."

Padme settled first, and reached for _The Wondrous Wanderings of the Woolly Bantha Cub -_ again.

The twins' crying diminished to minor sobs, then hiccups, and then they started sucking their thumbs as their eyes drooped.

Were they tired?

Tentatively, Vader lifted both babies into a portable crib at the side of the room. To his astonishment (and profound relief), Breha and Shmi promptly lay down, put their arms around each other, and drifted off to sleep.

Padme got one more round of her favorite book, and then Vader insisted on picking another book to read. Padme was less excited with _The Exquisite Angels of Iago_ , but she put up with it because her grandfather was holding her in his lap. She snuggled close to him and grabbed a section of his cloak in one hand.

When he finished the book…

"'gain, Gmpa," Padme murmured, now with her own thumb in her mouth.

He read _The Exquisite Angels of Iago_ once more and looked down at Padme's little red head. She was now leaning against his chest and breathing steadily. She too had fallen asleep.

Vader thought about all the work he had to do, the reports to be read, the subordinates to direct, the tinkering to be done on his own private spaceship.

But if he moved, Padme would probably wake up, and possibly the twins as well.

And Mara really needed her sleep.

Apparently, he couldn't move.

He would just have to sit here with his sleeping grandchildren until Luke or Leia came home.

Sometimes he just had to suffer for duty.

An hour later, a weary Luke Skywalker trudged through the door. His trip home had been delayed when a rancor on the way to the Coruscant Zoo escaped its transport and started rampaging through the streets. As likely the only individual on Coruscant to have had personal dealings with a rancor, he had felt obligated to help recapture it.

He had been worried about Mara, knowing that with the new baby due in 6 weeks, she had a hard time some days with an extremely active toddler. However, when he had had a spare few seconds, his questing Force contact with Mara revealed she was asleep.

So perhaps Padme had blessed her mother by settling for a nap as well?

When he walked through the door, their quarters were almost unnervingly quiet. The strong Force presence of his father, daughter, wife, and twin nieces shouted out to him, making the silence even more amazing.

He walked over to the play area and stared , first in surprise and then in delight. The twins were cuddled together in their portable bed. Padme was curled up against her grandfather. And Darth Vader himself sat quietly on a chair with his eyes closed.

As Luke looked on at this domestic scene, his father's eyes opened. At first, Vader looked slightly embarrassed. Then, apparently deciding to abandon all pretense, Luke saw a slight smile appear around the lower mask on his father's face.

 _Thank you, Father_ , Luke sent.

 _It has been my utmost pleasure_ , his father replied.

The End


End file.
